Silver and the Sun
by max.tmy
Summary: The Yondaime was their leader. Their protector. Their god. He would live forever as a hero. But when his son is found nearly dead,the 3rd Hokage is forced to take crucial decisions,which includes making a peculiar request from the unusual Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected offers:**

* * *

Light footfalls rustled the carpet of leaves in the deepest part of the forest. It was unnaturally cold. The trees were so old here that the weight of the moss and leaves on the ground kept the underbrush from growing. The moon was breaking through in a welcoming light that dappled the ground playfully.

Hatake Kakashi took in none of the beauty as he flew past the trees, stance relaxed and eyes alert.

Behind him, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma and Ebisu followed, their long strides matching perfectly. They had run quite a distance and Kakashi was beginning to believe they were looking in the right place. A tingle passed over him, familiar but very out of place. Instinctively he issued the signal to halt.

Asuma came aside looking at him questioningly.

"The Yondaime's protective barrier seal," Kakashi informed him and shook his head in surprise and something akin to pain.

"Hokage-sama is almost on his own ahead," Asuma said, as if that explained everything.

Kakashi nodded. He had returned from his ANBU mission, slaughtering missing Nin of the mist, to find an urgent summons.

_Strange_.

Kakashi said aloud, "Only minimal chakra, anything excess, even emotion, will be detected and you will be fried immediately."

They took off again.

"I do hope the brat is worth this trouble," Ebisu breathed in annoyance.

_Brat?_ Kakashi was surprised.

"He is, Ebisu," Genma chastised in a serious tone.

Kakashi frowned but didn't comment.

"There," Asuma said and stopped.

.

.

Naruto rested his head against the rough rotting wood on the side of what appeared to be a half-collapsed tent. A muddy robe covered him, but he didn't have the strength to adjust it to not press against him so tightly. He closed his eyes. An Owl hooted loudly on a nearby branch, startling him.

Naruto had felt worse, but not for quite so long. His whole body burned and ached abominably and his left leg twitched ever so often of its own accord, and the pain spiralled in and out, taxing him. Maybe if he got cold enough he would go numb, but right now the cold only brought on more burning agony.

He carefully tried to listen to the Owl and not to dwell on something other than the blur of desperation, screaming and pain that constituted the last few hours. Exhaustion overtook and he slept.

.

.

"You are late," the Hokage greeted them, sending a spiral of smoke into the air. Hyuuga Hizashi stood well behind completely hidden in the dark.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi bowed with the others.

The Hokage was seated on a tree stump, around a roaring fire, he gestured with his hand that they should all sit down as well, as if meeting his Shinobi out in the forest, in the dead of the night was perfectly normal.

Kakashi however frowned; it would not do if the Hokage simply left the village when there were foreign dignitaries present. Not to mention the Kazekage _and_ the Mizukage. They were here for the festival celebrating the Yondaime's life and his sacrifice. The festival lasted 3 days and Konoha had thrown open its gates welcoming all to celebrate with it.

The Yondaime was their leader. Their protector. Their god. He would live forever.

"I left the village for a very good reason Kakashi, I am sure you heard about the riot at the festival?"

Kakashi had in fact heard whispers on his way back home, he dismissed them however as another normal drunken brawl.

"What started out as a normal brawl ended with close to eighty men, Shinobi and civilians alike, dragging a five year old boy by his legs out of his fifth storey apartment and beating him to near death," The Hokage's eyes blazed with sudden anger.

Kakashi stared.

It didn't make sense. Why would any Konoha Shinobi or civilian injure a fellow citizen?

_A child no less... _

Then it clicked.

_Unless it is __**that**__ child… _Kakashi suddenly went stiff with fear.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." he rasped.

Kakashi had all but forgotten the child. He was fourteen when he first laid eyes on Naruto and still felt the absence of his master keenly. One look at the blond bundle and the pain returned tenfold. He completely removed the child from his mind, immersed himself in ANBU, telling himself he cannot possibly look after a baby when he himself was only fourteen, besides there were more qualified people present.

The Hokage nodded, "The incident occurred near the Hyuuga compound" he said, gesturing towards Hizashi , "Naruto was rushed to the hospital. Within the hour rioters followed the child there and managed to break his leg again, destroying half the hospital. They were in the process of skinning him alive when I found them," the Hokage paused to take a swig.

He was watching Kakashi intently.

Kakashi was shaking now," Hokage-sama, how?"

"I can stop people from talking about the Kyubi, Kakashi, but I cannot stop the fear, uncertainty, anger and terror of everyone who has seen and lost someone in the attack. The child is healing now, but I am afraid is …" the Hokage sighed and continued," perhaps we must leave this discussion for another day. Now, the reason you all are here is because… well, I have a favour to ask of you."

"A favour...as in not an order you're giving us outright?" Asuma asked hesitantly.

The Hokage smiled mildly."No. It's not an order."

"What is it?" Hizashi asked

"I want one of you to adopt Uzumaki Naruto."

.

* * *

_dear reader,_

_please review..im not too sure about this story..so encourage me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Long made decision:**

* * *

"_I want one of you to adopt Uzumaki Naruto"_

The silence that followed this announcement was pungent as expected. The Hokage was regarding each one of them carefully.

"Hokage-sama …" began Hizashi.

Ebisu jumped to his feet, "With all due respect Hokage-sama, how can you possibly expect me to care for a monster that destroyed my village and killed-"

"Enough," thundered Kakashi, Sharingan already exposed, whirling dangerously, with killer intent so raw Ebisu choked on it.

"Kakashi," admonished Asuma lightly, as if Kakashi regularly lost his temper and scared people routinely with his Sharingan. Asuma was pretty sure if the Hokage were not present Ebisu would be crippled by now.

He had never seen Kakashi lose control like this.

Rumour was, the only person to see Kakashi's red eye and lived to tell the tale was Kakashi himself.

Asuma believed it.

The Hokage waited for Kakashi to relax his posture, and then he removed a kunai from his person and casually flickered it to the half standing tent. The rope holding it up broke apart, revealing a small lump covered in muddy Hokage robes. Kakashi could just make out a mop of untidy blonde hair, and his breath caught.

The Sandaime invited his Shinobi to move forward and look at the child. "This is Minato-kun's greatest legacy... And his only son," there were sharp intakes of breaths, naturally, and one very loud curse. Kakashi knew this of course, but he still felt marvel.

"You call _him_ a monster Ebisu; perhaps you should see what cruelty your fellow citizens are capable of," he said and removed the robes covering Naruto.

Every inch of Naruto's body was bruised and left leg sticking out in an odd angle, a head wound was bleeding through the bandages, which looked hastily wrapped.

Kakashi felt hair rise on his arms and neck. The child looked eerie and lifeless. If it not for the gentle raise and fall of his small chest Kakashi would have believed him to be dead. An incredible urge, to reach out and touch the child, to see for himself that he was really alive, was growing by the minute almost suffocating him.

"Each one of you knew and loved Minato-kun before he was the Yondaime. Before he became a legend. He greatly admired and respected you in return, importantly, he trusted you with his life. So do I. Minato sealed the Kyubi inside his own son to save the village. He hoped the village will treat Naruto as the hero and keep him safe," the Hokage-sama sighed, "Konoha does treats it orphans well but… not Naruto."

"Hokage-sama, has the council agreed to this adoption?" Hizashi questioned

"I have spoken to the council, including all the head-of-clans Hizashi, your brother didn't venture any disagreements when I mentioned your name," the Hokage turned towards Asuma "what do you think?"

Before Asuma could answer an agitated moan escaped from the Naruto, clearly waking.

"Naruto?" the Hokage said softly. Disbelievingly.

Blue eyes snapped open and Kakashi's heart jumped to his throat as he looked into his sensei's eyes for the first time in five years.

Stunned and relieved beyond his numbness, Naruto leaned towards the light and replied, "Ojiisan."

They charged forwards.

Sandaime crouched beside him and said, "I am very glad to see your eyes open, Naruto." He brushed the dark bruise on Naruto's cheek with his age-rough hands.

"Asuma, see if you can shift this plank nearer to the fire. The child is too cold."

"Hai."

Naruto started to shrink back in fear as Asuma approached. "Your safe now Naruto" the Hokage said softly. Naruto stared back in confusion as though safe was a concept that he did not understand.

"Thought I was gone for sure this time" Naruto whispered to the Hokage as he fell back into exhausted slumber. Within minutes he was asleep again.

_This time?_

Kakashi had never felt more useless in his entire life.

"This is why I ask that one of you adopt him," the Hokage said, "If not, I have to give him up to the Uchiha clan or Danzo. Both have volunteered freely."

Kakashi eyed the Hokage.

_Uchiha? Danzo? No way in hell.. _

Naruto cannot be given to the Uchiha, not in the current climate of distrust at least. Not after what the Yondaime did to protect Obito's eye.

_And_ _Danzo?_

The Hokage looked at him as if to say _my thoughts exactly. _

"Well?"

Hizashi sighed_ "_Minato-chan. ...Why have you done it?" he turned to the Hokage and bowed formally,"...if you wish it Hokage-sama I will take him and raise him along side my own son. He will train hard and become strong, even surpass his father I am sure. But the name Uzumaki has to change to Hyuuga."

Asuma glared at him.

The Hokage nodded once and raised his eyebrows at Asuma, who said quietly "I don't know if I can. But I will if I have to." Hokage nodded as if satisfied.

"It would be an honour, sir." Genma spoke for the first time since they arrived, "I can raise the kid well enough...that is if Kakashi doesn't want to, of course."

"Genma-san, what Naruto-kun needs is a family. Protection, attention and training. Focus and routine," said Hizashi.

"Are you saying…I cannot provide the child with all that, Hizashi-san?" Kakashi asked softly, gaze lingering on Naruto's small frame.

"You were never a child Kakashi-kun, nor did you have a family. How will you know what the child needs?" Hizashi said," and your barely twenty yourself, you do not _want_ to raise him."

"Hmm…is that all?" Kakashi asked still looking at Naruto.

"I will train him myself; he can learn to control the Kyubi. My son can be his constant companion. Nobody will dare to attack a Hyuuga."

Kakashi finally turned to Hizashi, gaze uncaring, "It's quite late… Go home to bed Hizashi-san. I got him."

The Hokage's eyes were dancing in delight. Beside him Asuma was grinning ear to ear.

_Irritating Sarutobis._

"That's good news, Kakashi!"

"Let me keep him till the festival ends tomorrow night, the papers will be ready by then," the Hokage said, still with a happy glint in his eyes.

Kakashi shrugged.

Then as if the thought just popped into his head, "I could stay guard tonight."

Kakashi sounded relaxed almost bored ...but Genma could clearly see how the kid affected him already.

_This is going to be interesting_.

"ahh…nice of you to offer Kakashi, but you must be tired.."

"I don't feel tired," Kakashi said evenly.

In fact, the only thing Kakashi was feeling now was a blind fluttering in his stomach from the moment the Hokage said he'd keep Naruto tonight. It's not that he didn't trust the Hokage… Naruto was his responsibility now. He had run from his duty long enough, it was time to stop.

"Kakashi-san, you were on an ANBU mission _alone, _of course you must be…"Ebisu said adjusting his glasses, clearly hoping to mend bridges.

Kakashi silenced him with a glare.

"There is an extra room across the hall just about 20 meters away from where Naruto will stay tonight, you can take a shower and rest while Genma stands guard? That way you will be right there if need may be," The Hokage said, seemingly understanding Kakashi's entire range of emotions, with just one glance.

A pause while Kakashi considered it.

"Hai"

_Yes_, Genma thought, _this is going to be really interesting_.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Full Circle:**

* * *

_**Flashback :**_

Namikaze Minato concentrated hard on the seal on the other side of the pond.

It would not do. He was just not fast enough. He inhaled sharply and threw twenty kunai, one after the other. Then he raced after them.

He caught nineteen of them, but fell into the pond in a splash, groaning as he heard the dull thud of the first kunai. He stood up on the water glaring at the seal.

"One of these days you will catch the last one too," Hatake Sakumo observed quietly from behind him.

Minato almost jumped. He didn't even feel the man coming.

"Clearly it is not today," he responded dryly," what brings you out here Sakumo-san?"

Sakumo looked at him calmly.

"My son is a qualified genin now," Sakumo murmured. Minato is surprised that the White Fang has a son; he tried not to show it.

"He is only _five_, Minato," Sakumo is smiling now, "and… I want you to become his jounin sensei."

Slowly Sakumo turned to the nearby tree, and looked up, "I'm sure Jiraiya-sama approves."

Minato stood stunned.

Jiraiya-sensei dropped from the tree and promptly fell about laughing.

Minato ignored him and said, "Sakumo-san, I'm sure there are others much suited. I just became jounin, sir."

"Yes, by defeating _me_," said Sakumo smirking," I don't remember anyone managing that for a long time now, as Jiraiya-sama knows very well."

"Oi !Oi! Don't get so cocky _brat_, I was lil sick that time. You wanna go now? I will have you down in a minute," Jiraiya yelled, complete with the dramatic pose.

"Hai hai, Jiraiya-sama," Sakumo said amusedly.

"Sakumo-san," began Minato apprehensively.

But Sakumo held up his hand to stop him, "I will be frank with you Minato, you are strong, very soon you will be powerful. You treat your subordinates well; inspire them to do their best. My son is the top of his class. He's a good student, very eager to learn. But, still a child. I'm sure you noticed there are odd disappearances occurring in the village? I will sleep better knowing he's in your hands."

Minato gasped. A five year old topper in a class of ten year olds? And **The White Fang** thought _**he **_was strong?

"Well?" asked Sakumo. Behind him, Jiraiya-sensei nodded once.

"Yes," answered Minato.

"Excellent," Sakumo smiled merrily and gestured for his son to come. A three foot chibi stepped out shyly from behind a tree and walked towards them determinedly. Minato expected him to stop at the pond's end but the chibi stepped up and walked over the water smoothly.

"Kakashi, this is Namikaze Minato. He will be your sensei from today."

Minato and Kakashi considered each other.

"Well, I have to leave on a mission now. Work hard, Kakashi," with that Sakumo turned to leave, not before ruffling Kakashi's hair affectionately.

Kakashi stood there nervously. Jiraiya cleared his throat and stepped up to the trees.

"Training will be hard. I won't go easy on you, just because you're a kid," Minato said in a mock serious tone.

Kakashi squared his shoulders and puffed out his small chest.

Minato blinked and laughed.

"Now now Kakashi-kun, training can wait. First let's have a bowl of ramen," he said and began leading Kakashi towards the village.

Up in the trees, Jiraiya smirked softly.

_**End flashback**_

_**.**_

It took two days for Naruto to wake up again.

The Hokage assigned Kakashi and Naruto rooms inside the tower, once they had returned from the forest.

Interestingly the tower had 22 guest rooms. Not many people knew that, but having been the Yondaime's only student for a long while, Kakashi knew his way around. In fact, there was very little in the Leaf village that Kakashi did not know about.

Apparently that little included Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi spent the next day simply studying the child. He stayed out of the healer's way when they arrived. He was oddly reluctant to leave the room and when night fell, he decided to merely sleep on the floor.

The Hokage visited in the following afternoon, eyes amused as he spotted Kakashi's neatly folded covers at the corner.

"He should be waking up anytime now," he said, eyes on Naruto,

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi? It will be difficult. He will need help you may not be able to provide," Hokage asked.

"He's my responsibility now," Kakashi replied softly.

"Hmmm… I've arranged for you to take on jounin missions for a while," the Hokage stated.

Kakashi nodded and they waited in silence.

Soon Naruto was stirring. The Hokage gestured to Kakashi to step back and stay in the shadows.

Naruto sat up on his own and yawned hugely. All the bruises he had yesterday were faded completely. Most of the injuries were healed. Kakashi supposed that was because of the Kyubi.

Only his left leg was bandaged, still mending. Kakashi observed how Naruto answered all of Hokage's questions tiredly. How Naruto scowled a little but leaned in when the Hokage ruffled his hair.

"Naruto, I have decided to assign you a guardian. Since you always end up in trouble these days," the Hokage said gruffly.

"Oi Oi Ojiisan!…I didn't do anything dattebayo! I _**have **_been cleaning the apartment too, like you said, come and check it if you like," Naruto replied, then added softly," I don't want to go back to the orphanage. They don't like me. They don't let me do ninja stuff."

The Hokage nodded understandingly, "That is why I have assigned a Shinobi as your guardian."

Naruto looked properly stunned, "shi..shinobi?"

"Hai," the Hokage nodded at Kakashi and he stepped forward.

Naruto _stared_ at Kakashi with wide eyes. Kakashi approached his small form slowly, not wanting to scare the child.

Carefully he raised his hand "Yo," he said in a casual voice.

Naruto gulped visibly, "H-hello," he said in a barely audible whisper. It took all Kakashi had not to pick the child up and hold him for dear life.

Hokage glanced at Kakashi then back again at the small boy. He smiled comfortingly, "Naruto this is Hatake Kakashi. He is willing to become your guardian."

"Re-really?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi smiled sadly and nodded. He couldn't stop looking into the child's eyes.

"Naruto, Kakashi here wants to take care and look after you. He might even train you if you behave and listen to him. Would you like to go?" asked the Hokage.

At this, Naruto's eyes widened even more and his mouth fell open.

"Go where?" he asked finally in an anxious whisper

The Hokage smiled and said, "First you are to go the hospital for a final check-up."

Naruto nodded, "Then where?" he asked in an even quieter voice than before.

"Then, we'll go to my home," Kakashi announced, "Is that okay with you?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, turning pink. His voice was so quiet this time, that if the Hokage and Kakashi didn't have heightened senses, they would have missed it.

"For how long?"

"For as long as you want," replied Kakashi immediately.

Naruto's brow furrowed in thought for some more minutes. Finally, he nodded brightening visibly.

Kakashi released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

The Hokage-sama stood, glancing at Kakashi, he said, "Okay then. You can leave now. Kakashi, Naruto's belongings are already waiting in your house. Take him home directly from hospital."

The Hokage, paused at the door," Everything alright, Naruto?" he asked gently.

Naruto nodded quickly, eyes darting towards Kakashi. The Hokage smiled and left them.

They looked at each other for a while.

Kakashi moved forward with forced casualness, frowning at the bandaged leg, "Can you walk, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and then proceeded to get down and walk slowly towards the door with a slight limp. Kakashi stopped him gently and crouched down in front.

Naruto turned shyly and stammered, "There is little pain."

Kakashi wordlessly scooped up the child and cradled him carefully. Soon they were flying across rooftops.

A quick stop at hospital and then they were home. Naruto let out a squeak as Kakashi set him down in the kitchen and stood straight shifting on his legs.

They looked at each other in silence again.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and poured Naruto a glass of milk. After a moment, he set a plate of cookies (Genma had casually _gifted_ him yesterday) on the table. Naruto momentarily forgot his awkwardness the moment he spotted the plate of treats.

The boy inched forward quickly took the first chair at the table.

Slowly, he took the milk and sipped that. Kakashi didn't say anything or looked his way. Carefully, Naruto took a cookie and intended to nibble it, but instead gulped it down. He reached for another, but his hand was stopped by an amused voice.

"If you are _that_ hungry, maybe we should have an early dinner."

Naruto removed his hand and returned to sipping milk quietly. Kakashi stood up, went about preparing dinner.

Naruto considered taking another cookie, but figured he wouldn't be able to get away with it. This man was a _Shinobi_ after all. Soon, Kakashi placed a bowl of hot ramen in front of him. Naruto, stomach grumbling, pulled it towards him and finished it quickly.

Amazingly, Kakashi placed _another bowl_ in front of him. Naruto never got to eat so much in one sitting.

After dinner, Kakashi showed him his room.

"This is _my_ room?"

"Yes."

It's a big room with a desk and a large bed. It even had a balcony. Kakashi handed him a pair of new pyjamas, and waited until he washed up and got under the covers.

Naruto wondered at his patience.

"If you need anything, I'm in the room right across," said Kakashi moving out.

"Wh..why did you bring me?" Naruto asked in a small voice in the dark.

_Because you're my sensei's child and it is my duty. Because you're the only family I have left. Because you're my responsibility._

"hmm…just because" Kakashi answered instead and stepped out, sliding the door shut.

Naruto grinned and decided that he might quite like it here.

* * *

_author's note_:

_first of all thank u for reading. _

_this is one of the more slow chapters... the plot picks up pace._

_please let me know whether you like it or not, i would really appreciate it._

[Kakashi's class consisted of 10 year olds instead of 12, because i figured the age bar would be dropped due to the war]


	4. Chapter 4

**New family Old problem:**

* * *

Three days had passed since Naruto had come to live with Kakashi, and neither could recall a time when they had been more content.

Naruto, still oddly shy at times, was quickly becoming the best thing that had ever happened to Kakashi. The child's mere presence—whether he was sitting quietly eating dinner, training, reading a book, or sleeping—made Kakashi smile and almost forget all the terrible things he had been through.

Currently they were having breakfast, and Kakashi was studying the child _again_ for the 1000th time. Naruto was a little in awe of this intense attention from his new very own father. At the orphanage, he had always dreamed of his parents coming to take him away, but not adoption. Even if he did, this was not what he had thought about. He shifted in his chair, under the intense scrutiny, and then he remembered his kunai.

"I can throw kunai to a bulls-eye," he informed Kakashi, with a little happiness.

"Really?" Kakashi crossed his arms doubtfully, "Let's see."

They went out to the backyard.

Naruto, after three tries because he was nervous, got the glittering kunai to hit the wooden board with a loud _thud._ He turned towards Kakashi, nervously.

"Your aim is good for a beginner; perhaps I should teach you how to hit three targets at once? It's the basic at the academy," murmured Kakashi.

"Re-really?" Naruto couldn't help blurting.

"Huh…of course. Don't you want to learn?"

Naruto blushed and nodded energetically. Somehow, he thought he had annoyed this strange man by _not_asking for training.

Kakashi removed three shuriken and threw them lazily, hitting all three targets at the same time, right at the bulls-eye.

"The trick is to concentrate on the targets, erasing the surroundings, steady arm and even steadier gaze."

Kakashi handed Naruto the weapons," practice until you can throw them in your sleep", he said and went to sit on the bench and disappeared behind an orange book.

Naruto got to work, not wanting to disappoint his new guardian. He threw the weapons repeatedly and energetically, all the while copying the hand movements Kakashi had shown him. It was more difficult than he thought.

"Your concentrating on three different dimensions Naruto, imagine all three boards as one moving target. Throw with eyes on the target not on your weapons," Kakashi offered the next day.

Well over ten hours of practice passed. Kakashi sat through it patiently. So patient, that Naruto wondered at this man and who really he was. No one had ever spent this much time with him on anything, not _ever_. But every time he turned Kakashi was still there, making Naruto determined to succeed.

Finally, just as the sun was beginning to set, Naruto managed to hit all the three targets. Kakashi closed his book and slouched forward, "again," he said.

Naruto obeyed and repeated, cleanly hitting the targets as smoothly as Kakashi had.

Kakashi smiled softly, placed a hand on the child's unruly blonde hair and said, "Well done Naruto."

The child brightened visibly, as though the wind was filling him with happiness, not air. He smiled so brightly, with such joy threatening to burst his little heart.

Kakashi crouched in front of him, gently wiping his sweaty brow and dirty cheeks.

"If you wash up, we can go to Ichiraku for some ramen," he said.

Naruto couldn't hold it any longer.

"YATTAAAAA..." he screamed and hugged Kakashi fiercely, and before Kakashi could react he was off running into the house.

Kakashi stared after the little child and then smiled softly. He got up and went to retrieve the weapons. He froze once suddenly and then continued to pick up. He was being watched. _They._ They were being watched.

By… _one, two, three, four._

_Four shinobi._

Kakashi stretched, casually turned around and lifted his hand at the trees. The chakra the intruders were emitting was not a danger… his fingers twitched, wanting to throw the shuriken he held. He could take them, no one would even know.

He sighed lazily.

Maybe they were just his fan girls, here to see if it was true that he had really adopted a kid. Naruto had made him happy and he did not feel like killing anybody tonight.

_Tomorrow night though…_

_**.**_

Kakashi did not have to wait until nightfall the next day.

He was making breakfast and thinking about how Naruto had fallen asleep over his sixth bowl of ramen. And how he had, single handedly stop all activity in Konoha when he carried a sleeping Naruto home.

The child entered and started setting down plates for breakfast, for both of them, even though he had breakfast alone everyday while Kakashi looked on. Kakashi did not comment and placed eggs toast and milk in front of Naruto.

"..ano-sa… Otousan…." Naruto said quietly. Kakashi _froze_ as his heart stopped for a moment.

Naruto panicked.

Recovering quickly, Kakashi forced himself to smile eye curving.

The child began again,"…ano.. why do you wear a mask?"

Ah. Kakashi should have seen this one coming.

Naruto swallowed nervously, thinking that perhaps he had crossed a line. He certainly would never know where the lines were with this man. Kakashi was considering him with an intense look in his single eye. Naruto supposed he was thinking how much to tell him.

"mmm…well my Otousan… did something, which caused a great loss to Konoha. I was…angry with him and did not want to look like him anymore. So I tied the mask," said Kakashi lightly.

"Where is he now?" asked Naruto.

"He's dead," came the reply in a tone that suggested Naruto should drop the subject.

Naruto ate an egg, "if he's dead, why do you still wear a mask?" he asked shyly.

_Why indeed? _

"It makes me look cool, don't you think?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto laughed aloud and nodded vigorously.

"Although I don't have to be cool in our house," and with that Kakashi removed his mask.

Kakashi could count the number of people who had seen his face on his hands and majority of them were dead. All of them had either blushed and looked away, or stared in shock and wonder.

Naruto did neither.

He simply started laughing. Kakashi was beginning to wonder if he had something on his face… he raised his eye brows questioningly.

" oto-otousan's face is multi coloured," Naruto managed to gasp out before clutching stomach and laughing again.

_Of course_.

The mask made his face tan unevenly. It did not help that his hitai-ate covering his Sharingan made that part a slightly different shade than his skin on the other side of the face. And he had spent two weeks in the Sand village so his _tanned_ face must be funny.

Naruto's answer was so unpredictable that Kakashi blinked and _laughed_ for the first time in years.

Kakashi was still chuckling when a knock sounded on the door. The mask was back on before Naruto could even blink. Kakashi slouched forward and said when Naruto stood up to follow him, "stay there".

The door opened and in came the weirdest man Naruto had ever seen. He had a bandaged head and very thin arms. He walked slowly and leaned heavily on the stick he carried. There was a large cross scar on his chin.

" Danzo…sama," Kakashi greeted him. The man ignored Kakashi and moved towards Naruto.

"So, you are the brat that had caused quite the uproar," Danzo addressed the child.

Naruto gulped, but held his ground, "I did not do anything," he said.

The man was circling him now. Like a predator, sizing him up before attack, then he stopped directly in front of Naruto.

Kakashi was between them in an instant, "why are you in _my_ house Danzo-sama?" he asked pushing Naruto firmly behind him.

"I cannot believe you agreed to Sarutobi's most idiotic plan yet. I came to see for myself," said Danzo.

"Are you talking about the ROOT Danzo-sama?" Kakashi asked politely snide, he wanted to send Naruto away but was afraid of Danzo's minions outside.

Danzo's eye twitched.

"You know very well what I am talking about Kakashi-kun. Did you adopt the boy?" asked Danzo.

"Hai. Do you wish to examine the papers?" asked Kakashi.

Danzo remained silent as he considered Kakashi.

"What I wish Kakashi-kun, is to take the boy away, train and make him into the weapon Konoha needs and rightly deserves," said Danzo.

" Well….that's not going to happen, you see, Konoha doesn't need any more weapons," said Kakashi lightly and placed a hand casually on Naruto's shoulder, grip tight," and as for training him, I'm doing so myself as he is _my_ responsibility."

"You will not change your mind?" Danzo asked almost angrily.

"No," came the firm reply.

"Don't confuse him with your blonde god Kakashi-kun; He's a demon," hissed Danzo finally.

Kakashi's grip tightened painfully, "He is my _son_ now, Danzo-sama, and I will not tolerate any other address. Not even from you," he said in a dangerous voice that had Naruto's hair on the neck stand.

Danzo's unbandaged eye widened just a little. He abruptly turned and started walking out of the room. He paused at the door to whisper softly "You do realize you have just declared war with me, Kakashi-kun?"

"I'm ready" replied Kakashi in an equally soft voice.

**.**

A young man, with an ANBU mask dropped into the underground quarters of the ROOT. Very few people knew it even existed.

His uniform was a little big, and his breath just a little hitched, indicating he still had to get used to the mask on his face. Yet, he moved like a ghost.

He paused once when he encountered a cross road deep in the underground. He was in the right place, he waited.

Slowly he could hear his summoner approach and stop over the raised platform.

"Danzo-sama.." he greeted softly, kneeling.

"I have a mission for you… it is difficult. Remove your mask." Danzo commanded.

"Hai" said the man.

He began removing his mask and a pair of red Sharingan eyes flashed, slowly twirling in the semi-darkness.

.

* * *

_dear reader,_

_please reveiw..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Confrontation:**

* * *

The next few days passed without incident in the Hatake house hold.

Naruto was apprehensively silent and thoughtful. Kakashi, after some careful questioning, concluded the child was restless because he was afraid of being sent away. Why, he couldn't understand, but Kakashi didn't know how to console Naruto.

He taught Naruto how to read simple words and even to sign his own name. When Naruto had demanded to learn how to write 'Kakashi' as well, he felt an unexpected surge of happiness and ruffled the child's hair. Naruto did not scowl like he did with the Hokage, but he did lean in ever so slightly.

_Bloody Danzo_.

He missed Naruto's laugh. Kakashi lay there in the dark that night thinking ways on how to distract the child.

Suddenly he felt cold; the room felt acutely quiet, _wrong_, the stillness was absolute. A ringing silence pressed upon Kakashi. He sat up with a jolt, feeling the basic detection seal around the house glow lightly.

Kakashi stood and walked over to the window. There was no moon tonight, no light. But Kakashi's Sharingan could see well in the dark. Yes, they were there. The four that were watching, as well as an additional eight.

_Three teams of four._

Kakashi was thankful yet again that he had been taught by Minato-sensei, the best seal master of this generation. In fact, the detection seal around his home was placed by his sensei, linked to the Namikaze estate. After Minato's death Kakashi had removed it and placed it in Genma's at his insistence.

Perhaps he should move out and set up a barrier? And some traps?

No time. Too late.

The intruders broke through the first perimeter and were steadily approaching. They stopped just beyond the second perimeter.

_Waiting for a signal?_

They were too close to Naruto's room. Kakashi turned quietly rushed there. The child was asleep.

_Good. _

Kakashi walked into the balcony and stood with his hands placed on the railing. Since the bedrooms were on the second floor, he was standing on the same height as the intruders in the trees.

The second Shinobi had spotted him.

Words were exchanged and unseen weapons gripped. They were ready, waiting. Kakashi backed into the room, his thoughts racing, outrage mounting. He could not rush outside and leave the child alone.

_How dared they? Seeking me? Do they not know who I am?_

He could eliminate them all in under a minute. What were they thinking? And the Uchiha police force night patrol? Many would welcome death than be caught by the police.

Abruptly Kakashi felt the men disappear. He tensed and looked around.

_Balcony, window, ceiling_ ….there was no sign.

_The fuck? _

Were they seeking _him_?

Then it struck. Everything became clear. He turned towards the bed.

_Naruto._

It was not a plan to ambush. It was to kidnap_._

_**.**_

The next morning, Naruto woke with the sun slicing between the blinds into his eyes. This room still made him startle even after nearly a month. He got up stretched and moved out to wash up. He nearly fell in surprise when he spotted Kakashi slumbering in the balcony.

Naruto walked over and considered his new father. Maybe he should just let the man sleep.

But he was hungry and Kakashi cooked _really _well.

"Otousan…" Naruto said poking him with a finger.

In a sudden movement Naruto was pinned to the ground, a glittering kunai pressed to his throat. It was removed the next instant.

He was roughly made to stand up and his neck checked for injuries. Kakashi, apparently satisfied he was not hurt stood up and frowned at him.

"Gomenasai, "offered Naruto.

"I should be the one apologizing. Why are you sorry?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto thought that over and hesitated replying. He rubbed his eyes carefully and said in a quiet voice, "I don't mean to be a problem."

Kakashi froze with his hand putting the kunai back into the pouch.

_Nani?_

"You are not. Have I given you that impression?" he asked in disbelief.

Naruto could not find a response. He could not understand why Kakashi wanted him around, when everyone else had avoided him like plague. He feared it was just a matter of time and he would be asked to leave. The child blinked rapidly and swallowed the hurt that came, just thinking about leaving.

Kakashi sighed "Come. I will make breakfast. You must be hungry."

Naruto followed willingly.

Kakashi soon placed a mountain of toast and eggs, and a glass of milk in front of Naruto. He learned early on that the small frame could hold a lot of food. He removed his mask and sat across.

They ate together in silence. Even though it was not awkward at all, Naruto felt it acutely. Kakashi would normally draw him into a conversation or tease him lightly and ask what he wanted to do today. But now, Kakashi looked thoughtful, even worried. He was eating with a slight frown.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes washed and put away, Naruto asked Kakashi why he was sleeping in the balcony.

Kakashi considered him, gaze intense, "I felt intruders outside in the night."

"Intruders?" Naruto asked perplexed.

"m mm," Kakashi said turning away, " you don't need to worry about _that_. Let's go to the training grounds today, I want to teach some taijutsu."

"HAI," Naruto yelled excitedly.

Training the child was most incredible. He had enough of his father's endurance and mother's irritability to truly astonish Kakashi. And Naruto was _loud. _He ought to be used to it by now… but could not help being shocked every time Naruto yelled.

_Well, it's in his blood, on __**both**__ sides of his family, _thought Kakashi warily.

Kakashi showed him the basic set of taijutsu movements and they practiced. His aim was good and punches powerful enough.

"Don't hold back Naruto, you won't hurt me, now swing and kick," said Kakashi, lazily blocking Naruto's attack with one arm.

They practiced for nearly two hours and then Kakashi called for a break. He observed with interest that the child was not exhausted just a little tired. Kakashi moved to get him some water, while the child rested under a tree.

He stopped walking, his breath suspended, a sense of danger sweeping over him.

Kakashi immediately took out a kunai and cut his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

A pug, a bull and a white dog appeared out of thin air. Naruto yelled in delighted surprise.

"Yo," Pakkun greeted him.

"Otousan, where did they come from?" Naruto exclaimed.

All three dogs froze in visible shock.

"I will explain later," Kakashi told both him and the ninken.

"Surround the child. Rip out any one who comes close," Kakashi ordered the dogs.

"Naruto stay where you are. Be alert." with that Kakashi turned fingering the kunai, single eye surveying the surroundings.

They were moving towards him with inexplicable speed.

Silence.

_Snap_. Now closer.

They were wearing masks.

The first man appeared on the tree and jumped down. Before his legs could hit the ground Kakashi moved with lightening speed and smashed the man into the tree, pinning him and hitting his nerve points with a kunai. The man's arms were paralyzed.

Kakashi pulled another head and cracked it on his knee, breaking the mask and the face and slamming the kunai on the back.

Another figure appeared behind him. Kakashi reached out with his left hand, grabbing the hair, yanked the figure close and slit his throat. The figure went limp.

The next four, attacked together and lasted a whole minute before Kakashi got exasperated.

He made hand seals in a blur, "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu._"_

The men were hit by a ball of fire and grilled badly.

_Six left_.

Kakashi moved towards them.

One of them, obviously the leader, signalled to the other five, and they disappeared.

"As expected of the Copyninja -no-Kakashi."

Without breaking the rhythm of his walk, Kakashi addressed him lazily, "Tell me who sent you. I might let you live."

The man didn't answer, but instead brought his hands together and disappeared.

_A camouflage jutsu?_

Kakashi tensed for the first time as he heard the dogs growl_. Of course, _get to the child when he's occupied.

Out of the corner of his half lidded eye Kakashi saw the dogs make a bloody job of one of the men. Naruto was putting up a good fight, clutching the kunai for dear life. Kakashi felt his heart break.

He made to move towards Naruto and dodged a rain of weapons coming at him from all sides, dripping with poison.

"What the fuck is happening here?" he heard Genma's unmistakable voice.

"What's going on Kakashi?" Asuma yelled.

"Cover Naruto," Kakashi ordered at them relief washing over.

The weapons stopped, and the men fell back. They turned without delay and vanished.

Kakashi did not relax. Genma came and stood behind him, back-to-back.

"What the hell happened?" Asuma asked again, his trench knives glowing blue, ready, in front of Naruto.

Kakashi did not reply. He could feel someone else approaching again. He was trying to make sense of the attack… _who were the men? _

No one in Konoha would attack Sharingan-no-Kakashi knowing he had single-handedly wiped out an entire camp of rock nin.

The leaves rustled and Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui dropped in front of them. They surveyed the damage quietly.

"What happened?" asked Shisui.

Genma and Asuma relaxed and came to stand on either side of Kakashi.

"Where are you coming from?" Kakashi asked without lowering his kunai.

"My my Kakashi-san. Your _politeness_ always amuses me," Shisui sneered, "we are here to inform you that you are summoned by the head council tomorrow morning at seven."

"We are here for that as well," said Genma.

"What happened?" asked Itachi.

Kakashi lowered his kunai, "What does it look like? We were attacked. By twelve Shinobi."

Kakashi was looking at Itachi intently.

"Was it provoked?" asked Shisui," The Sharingan saved your behind again Kakashi-san?" he said in contempt.

"Mine _does_ something at least," Kakashi replied.

"It is NOT yours Kakashi," Shisui snarled angrily taking a step forward.

"Otousan, "said a small voice from far behind them.

Kakashi instantly turned and rushed over to Naruto. He crouched down and checked him anxiously for any injury.

"You're not hurt?" he demanded gripping Naruto's shoulders painfully.

"No, "replied Naruto grinning widely, "erm...but I kicked hard with my left leg. Are you hurt?"

"I'm quite well," Kakashi answered smiling a little, checking his left leg. Naruto winced and caught Kakashi's shoulder to steady himself.

"Just a little sprain," said Kakashi and lifted Naruto in his arms gently.

He turned and found three pairs of jaws dropped in an identical gesture of surprise. Even Itachi's eyes widened a little.

Kakashi ignored them and addressed his pack.

"Good job. Leave now. We will talk later tonight."

The dogs nodded," We will see you soon kid," Bull said to Naruto affectionately.

"Hai," said Naruto and the dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So the rumours are true. You have indeed adopted the boy," said Itachi.

Kakashi didn't answer but his arm tightened around Naruto.

"How pathetic," said Shisui in a low voice.

"That's enough Shisui-niisan," Itachi spoke," you should leave now, I can carry orders on my own. You needn't have come."

Shisui hesitated, but turned to leave, "I am patrolling near the west gates, come by if you are free in an hour. We can get home together Itachi," he said.

"Hai." Itachi responded. They waited in silence until Shisui's footsteps faded completely.

"So, what really happened Kakashi?" asked Genma, as Itachi examined the fallen bodies.

Kakashi told them of the meeting with Danzo, how the killers had watched his house for the past days and how they had come close to breaking into his house yesterday night.

"Does the Third know?" asked Genma.

"He will not hear anything against Danzo, though frankly, it may not be Danzo," said Asuma.

"They attacked him, for God's sake."

Kakashi half listened to the argument, his thoughts elsewhere. A sharp breath from Itachi drew his attention.

"What is it?"

"I have never seen these Shinobi in any of the files in the tower nor at the police head quarters," said Itachi.

"Hai, I summarized as much."

"But the masks Sempai, look at the masks," said Itachi uneasily.

Kakashi did, and was stunned into silence. Beside him, Asuma had gone rigid with shock.

They were bloody ANBU masks.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Responsibilities:**

* * *

When Kakashi and Naruto got home that night, Kakashi immediately went around the house doing perimeter checks, circling the house, he reminded Naruto of a hound hot on trail. He then fetched first aid and treated Naruto's sprain. Afterwards, he fed the child and escorted him into bed.

But Naruto wasn't ready for bed yet, still excited, so he circled the room, trying to determine to what extent his leg was hurt. An owl hooted somewhere outside. Naruto moved towards the room's only window to open it. Kakashi appeared at the door, wearing dark pants and a mask. He rubbed his wet hair with a towel and slouched forward.

"Don't do it Naruto," he said," in this village an open window is like a welcome sign."

Kakashi was watching Naruto with a deep scrutiny. After a long moment, "You should get to bed now" he said abruptly. He went and fetched Naruto's pyjamas and his night cap.

He walked over to the window and looked out while Naruto changed. The child got into his bed and observed him.

Kakashi seemed mildly troubled; Naruto assumed it was because of the fight that day. Kakashi made sure Naruto was under the covers and began walking out.

"Otousan, It doesn't matter if you wear a mask or not. You're very cool always," said Naruto yawning hugely.

Kakashi paused at the door and turned. His brow was furrowed, but he was smiling a little, Naruto was sure, even with the mask on.

"You are cool too," said Kakashi softly.

Naruto blushed a little, scratching the back of his head and grinning widely.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me," said Kakashi and left.

Despite have an exciting and hectic day, Naruto couldn't sleep well. His eyes snapped opened with a nightmare, filled with red blood, flashing lights and dog growls. His room suddenly felt too big and dark.

He stilled his breath and listened for any footsteps. The last thing he wanted was for Kakashi to chide him for disturbing, like the lady at the orphanage.

Naruto told himself that it was just a dream, fell back into his pillow and closed his eyes.  
His dreams returned immediately. He heard a terrible, triumphant laughter and a man shouting in a cold voice before getting cut off suddenly with a terrified scream, everything filled with hazy smoke and Naruto couldn't breathe. He woke up with a jolt and swallowed hard, heart racing.

Naruto flinched as he heard urgent footsteps approaching his door. The door creaked open and Naruto fell back quickly, pretending to sleep.

"Naruto?" Kakashi prompted. He didn't sound annoyed, "Are you having a nightmare?"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Naruto," came then, in a firm tone, far less yielding.

"Hai," Naruto said quietly.

He heard Kakashi sigh and approach the bed, Naruto said, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You should not be. I want to know when your sleep is disturbed."

He sat on the bed at the edge.

"Having a nightmare is perfectly normal, especially after a fight," Kakashi murmured," you need not be so ashamed."

"Hai," Naruto replied, turning to his side embarrassed.

"Will you tell me what was in your dream?" enquired Kakashi. From the tone of his voice, Naruto figured that his guardian wasn't going anywhere until he answered.

"Nothing. Just lots of smoke. A man was shouting. It was all red."

For a moment Kakashi was still. He then gently ran his hand through the unruly blonde hair. He felt the child stiffen slightly and relax again.

The child turned on his back, "I want to be as fast as Otousan one day," he confessed in a sleepy voice.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a while, gently brushing the hair, his hand came to rest on the three scars on Naruto's cheek.

"You will be so fast; I won't be able to keep up," said Kakashi_._

_No one will_.

With one last brush to the hair, Kakashi adjusted Naruto's night cap and stood up, "if you have any more nightmares, you may come to my room. Do not make me place a detection seal."

Naruto stayed awake for a long while after Kakashi left. He felt wonder at how safe Kakashi made him feel simply by brushing his hair.

The Hokage was going to receive an earful, for making him stay at the orphanage, when he could have stayed here instead.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kakashi was up and ready in his jonin uniform by six the next morning. He was making breakfast for Naruto when Genma appeared in a puff on the window still.

"I have a bloody door," said Kakashi pointing a finger at the entrance.

Genma grinned at him, and moved into the kitchen_," you're_ the one to talk. It's because of you, all ANBU think it is cool to arrive like that."

Genma smoothly took Naruto's breakfast from Kakashi's hands, "hmm, it's been too long since I had your food Kakashi."

Kakashi rolled his eye, and went to prepare another plate, "what are you doing here? I was going to fetch Naruto over anyway."

"yeah… the geezers sent me, to make sure you come on time," said Genma smirking," shall we take the kid too?"

"mmm…He didn't sleep well last night. It _is_ early," said Kakashi placing tea in front of Genma.

"huh?" Genma said with a mouthful of food. He swallowed and said slowly, "Otousan huh?"

When Kakashi didn't respond Genma continued, "It's good for you too, you know? The boy brings out a side of you, dead for a long time."

Kakashi huffed in annoyance and made breakfast in silence. He placed the mountain of food on the table and covered it to keep it warm.

He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "He thinks I'm cool," came in a soft pleased voice.

Genma chocked on the hot liquid, coughed and then laughed aloud, controlled himself, and laughed again. Kakashi threw his senbon at him, which he caught easily. He finished eating quickly and stood up, in case Kakashi got really annoyed and disappeared.

"Let's go. Asuma reported to the Hokage about yesterdays attack… he wanted to go alone," said Genma.

"Does the council not know?"

"No."

They both went out; Kakashi spotted Itachi leaning into the compound wall, on one foot, and holding a lot of books. Kakashi and Genma looked at each other.

"Ohayo Itachi-kun," said Genma flickering the senbon in his mouth. Itachi nodded.

"I'm here to watch over the child," he said looking at Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised but didn't show it, he was going to send Genma back anyway.

"mmm… alright. There's breakfast, if you want."

"Hai," said Itachi and went into the house.

Kakashi and Genma took off.

"Are you sure about Itachi?" asked Genma.

Kakashi nodded.

He respected Itachi's abilities, having seen them in ANBU missions. He could say he almost didn't dislike Itachi. The kid got talent and didn't have any problem with Obito's eye. He was polite…though Uchihas always were, even just before killing you in cold blood. Kakashi had always liked polite people. Most of all, Itachi had earned Kakashi's trust by being loyal to the Hokage and Konoha, when it mattered, even going as far as to give information about clan elders and their policies.

Maybe he should put up another barrier outside his home just in case. He could trust Itachi_, not_ Uchiha.

He stopped abruptly," Let's go back"

"Do you think they would attack again?" asked Genma, "never mind, they were stupid enough the first time."

Once they reached home, Kakashi entered without knocking and Genma followed. Itachi was reading calmly in the kitchen, "You are already late, Sempai," he said disapprovingly.

"Hai hai, I just want to put up a barrier."

Itachi blinked and nodded. Genma had expected him to be angry or affronted at least.

"I understand." said Itachi, eyes suddenly soft," I have a little brother too."

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto quietly crept down the stairs. Kakashi had not come to wake him up. He stopped as he noticed the visitor for the first time. He was the lad from yesterday.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Naruto-kun," he greeted Naruto.

Naruto, remembering what Kakashi had told him about manners, replied bowing slightly," Ohayou Oniisan."

"Your Otousan has been called by the council; I do not know when he will be back. He made your breakfast, would you like some?"

"Hai"

Itachi served Naruto breakfast, "We have not been formally introduced. I am Uchiha Itachi, leaf jonin and also work for the police force."

" SUGOIII…. Oniisan is so young and yet a jounin….ne ne niisan, is Otousan also a jonin?" asked Naruto jumping.

Itachi blinked," Hai, one of the best."

"Otousan is sooo cool, niisan, he took out four ninja with only one kunai. He didn't even remove the shiruken in the pouch…and he's soo fast, he was all over at once…" Naruto was talking with much waving of hands, animated expressions, blonde hair flying in all directions.

Itachi startled when he noticed himself smiling, sat up straighter and looked at Naruto, still jumping around, merrily exclaiming what a great ninja he would make, "….. is that right niisan?"

Itachi nodded unconsciously. This kid was really something else. No one but Sasuke had ever seen him smile, unguardedly. Then the kid came running forward and took his hand.

"neh… Let's go out niisan, I want to show you my aim. Otousan said I'm really good."

The child was looking at him with wide innocent blue eyes. His two small hands were tugging at Itachi's.

Itachi looked down at him.

The child accepted him utterly. With no inhibitions. Complete trust. No boundaries. No _fear. _Itachi felt his heart burn.

He stood up to follow Naruto. The child looked up still holding his hand and smiled widely. Itachi was momentarily dazzled by the brightness of it, and before he knew it, was smiling back at Naruto.

Later, while he watched Naruto practicing, he sighed as he considered how his decision would affect the clan's future. His father will not be happy.

It did not matter. He would protect precious people with his life.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a fairly patient man.

He had been through two ninja wars, had taught Jiraiya _and _Tsunade-hime, hence he knew that timing in the ninja world is the fine line between life and death. There is a time for everything, for mourning, for killing, for duty, for living. In fact, a ninja can be measured by his sense of timing in action, and how well he followed it.

For someone of Hatake Kakashi's calibre, one would think he has a perfect knowledge of linear and cyclic time. He did in actual sense. He just made sure he deliberately forgot.

So when Kakashi sailed into the room, a little late, with the casual elegance he was famous for, the Hokage was not annoyed, just relieved. He needed Kakashi to be on time today.

Kakashi bowed to the Hokage, the two elders, and after an instant hesitation to Uchiha Fugaku. In other words, all the law enforcers of Konoha. He waited, hands in pockets and one leg bent slightly at the knee.

"Hatake Kakashi, the law council of Konohagakure, has decided to name you as the head of the ANBU wing," began Fugaku, "From this day onwards, you are the commander of the ANBU and you do not answer to anybody, save the Hokage. You may, file a case, have access to all reports and information of all clans, eliminate any threats, shinobi or civilian, without prior orders. You will recruit your own soldiers and for every policy Konoha makes, you will be called to vote, as a member of this council."

Kakashi was stunned.

Koharu-sama took a deep breath and glanced at the Hokage. She then placed a new pair of iron guard gloves, "These are custom made, with your unique chakra signature, anybody with an ANBU mask and tattoo will instantly recognize you as their leader. If you accept, come forth and claim them."

Kakashi was still not able to move. Quietly the inhabitants of the room stood one by one.

Uchiha Fugaku the perfect clan head, who had always despised Kakashi on principle, now said in a very painfully reluctant tone," Congratulations, Hatake. The Uchiha police force will help you in any way we can," and left abruptly.

Homura and Koharu left too, looking pleased with themselves.

"Danzo refused to come. He is not happy with me," said the Hokage, once the room was empty.

"Did you initiate this?" asked Kakashi.

"No. Homura and Koharu. They feel Danzo and Fugaku always make me choose sides and this will eventually lead to a rebellion. A third pillar is all it takes to steady the council. That and…. I'm pretty sure Koharu has a crush on you."

Kakashi sighed in dismay and said," Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage smiled, lighted his smoke and continued, "Wari wari… How is Naruto? Is he troubling you?"

"He is fine. No trouble I can't handle."

"The fight didn't disturb him? He is still a child, yet to wield a weapon," the Hokage observed.

"He's been through much worse. He's strong."

"Yes, he is special too… Naruto is capable of giving fierce loyalty, something not easy to ignore. Of what little you give him, Naruto will return tenfold… just like his father. Just like _you_. I'm glad you two are family now, before it is too late."

"It is almost effortless to care for him. It feels natural," offered Kakashi softly.

The Hokage nodded and inhaled, "After I reported the attack, both ROOT and the police force offered protection to Naruto. Demanded in fact."

Kakashi stiffened as he understood. When an attack takes place, it is registered automatically as the Police force business. They had every right to interfere in your life and place guards, until the case cleared. The Uchiha wanted Naruto too, evidently.

_But why?_

"I do not think it is any one from this village," the Hokage said in a carefully neutral tone. Kakashi remained silent for a long time.

"If anyone harms the child, I'll cut them in half," he said in a low voice.

The Hokage gestured towards the iron guards, "Well, _now_ you can."

_Ah…._

"Since, you lead ANBU; you are also in charge of the mission assignments for your candidates. I suggest you assign a team to guard Naruto, immediately. And also, only you will know each ANBU's identity. The ANBU are all being informed of this as we speak...we wanted to make it official and let concerned parties … have a chance to be on their guard."

Kakashi walked forward and took up the iron guards. He studied them carefully and slipped them on. They fit perfectly.

"Koharu's idea. You should thank her personally."

Kakashi closed his eye for a moment before glaring at the Hokage who was grinning merrily. He turned and began walking out of the door.

"Your father would have been proud. So would Minato," said the Hokage. Kakashi stopped a moment before inhaling and continuing walking.

"I am too," said the Hokage in a clear soft voice.

Kakashi's hand froze on the door knob. He stood very still, and then he nodded once before moving out.

.

* * *

_author's note:_

_please give me reviews, dear reader._


	7. Chapter 7

**A Parallel Path:**

* * *

"What is the significance of the Uchiha fan?"

"The paper fan is the Uchiha clan symbol. It can be used to fan flames, making the fire brighter, referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire jutsu users," replied the clan prince.

"What is the basic function of the Sharingan?" the old elder tutor asked.

"The powerful Sharingan, a _kekkei genkai_, allows user to analyze and copy their opponent's skills. Awakening the Sharingan is not enough; one has to master the eye in order to use it. Few Uchiha have managed to master and alter it… the only non-Uchiha to do so, is Hatake Kakashi-sama."

The old tutor jumped as though stung. Itachi was pretty sure; the thin frame had misplaced a few bones. A small giggle sounded from behind the curtain. Itachi stopped a smirk and looked over casually.

"Itachi-sama, one doesn't speak of _Hatake Kakashi_, when one talks about the greatness of the Sharingan," said the old man, sneering Kakashi's name as though something chewing something bitter, "In fact, I would advise you to not speak of him at all. Especially, within the household."

Itachi frowned, but nodded.

"What are prime duties of the clan-head?" continued the tutor.

"The clan leader, must respect men of wisdom, treat other clan heads with respect due to equals, he should protect his people and rule, with a firm yet merciful hand. In battle, he should be fierce and fearless until he kills, or is killed. He must protect the clan and the clan's secrets, be generous…"

Itachi stopped as he heard a dull _thud_ behind the curtain.

"And…?"

"Forefathers!" hissed Sasuke's voice from behind the curtain," honour and vengeance!"

"_And _most of all," Itachi continued, corners of his mouth tilting a little, "he must bring fame and renown to his forefathers, avenge the clan's enemies and always uphold the honour."

Even through the gauze of the curtain, little Sasuke could see the tutor frown. Though the tutor was old and alarmingly learned, he was pompous, whiny and irritable.

"Itachi-sama, kindly ask your Otouto to refrain from prompting you. He is not helping you to learn."

Sasuke winced, and said in a small voice," Gomenasai, respected sir, I promise I will not interrupt again."

The old tutor refused to even look at him," Itachi-sama, kindly remind your Otouto, that last week too, he promised us the same thing."

Itachi hid his smile, "Learned teacher, forgive him. The lad is very intelligent and hence cursed with a curious mind. Perhaps you will teach us together?"

The tutor shook his head, gathered his scrolls and rose to leave," I cannot teach a five year old baby, Itachi-sama. Perhaps others can…and discipline him better. I will recommend this excellent course of action to your Otousan."

Sasuke was dismayed.

"Additionally, Itachi-sama must remember that your Otouto will not be behind you in battle, or beside you in the counsel…who then will prompt you? Perhaps it is best, if Sasuke-kun doesn't join us during your lessons."

The curtain was flung aside, and the old man jumped again, sending scrolls flying everywhere. Sasuke stood with a most infuriated expression. Itachi hurried forward to pick the scrolls.

"What the respected teacher must know is that I will always be behind my niisan, and he will always keep me beside him. And no one has to prompt my niisan because he is more intelligent than all the scrolls in the _world _put together," declared Sasuke.

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's head and frowned a little. The tutor glared at the pair of them, huffed and walked away.

"Did you have to do that Sasuke?"

His question was properly ignored, "Now that niisan is _finally_ free, can we go to meet the kid you told me about?"

Itachi looked around quickly, "Later. First I have to ask his Otousan for a play date."

Sasuke nodded, " Anosa niisan…am I really intelligent?"

"..hai, you are."

"Then will you keep me beside you always?"

"..hai, I will."

"Then will you train with me now?" asked Sasuke slyly.

Itachi sighed," Hai hai I will. But we have to finish quickly; I have to attend an important meeting."

Much later, Itachi entered the new ANBU HQ for the official appointment of the ANBU Commander. They all were informed who it was of course, and none had any doubts about his capabilities. He was already an icon within the ANBU… silent whispers carrying his many names;

_The White ghost… The Copy ninja…_ and Itachi's personal favorite, _The Silver wolf_.

What brilliant feat a ninja did once, Kakashi could do infinite times more…and infinite times better. Rumoured to have copied over a thousand jutsus, Kakashi was the highest listed Shinobi in the bingo books across all five nations. Aside from being overly intellectual, Kakashi enjoyed planning and execution, and had never rejected a mission till date. Yes, Hatake Kakashi was a great ninja…well on his way to becoming a legend.

_But…_

"Just how late he is planning to be?" whispered Boar, "even _Hokage-sama_ is waiting."

Several masks nodded in agreement.

Itachi smirked behind his own.

There was nothing to be done now. Kakashi-sempai, for all his brilliant achievements, will always be utterly incapable of arriving on time.

"There he is!"

There was a swirl of leaves and Kakashi emerged from it, looking casual and extremely relaxed. The ANBU mask on him was unnecessary really, because no one could mistake that distinct mop of hair…and no one would arrive late to a meeting and yet manage to make a grand entrance. Kakashi moved towards the Hokage, with a gait so elegant, that even Itachi couldn't help but envy.

Now, from the raised podium, the new ANBU leader glanced around looking majestic.

_Alright_, thought Kakashi, _it's no big deal. _

He surveyed the large open room full of ANBU masks, all waiting patiently, all watching with penetrating stares. Kakashi himself was wearing his official ANBU gear, complete with the white mask and katana. On his way here he had stopped at the memorial, to give the news to Obito, hence was late.

And almost _very_ late.

The Hokage stood up, hands folded behind, sending a spiral of smoke calmly. The room sprung as one, to attention immediately.

"Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Selected based on individual abilities and phenomenal skills. It is only right, that ANBU be led by the epitome of Shinobi." A pause," Hence, I have charged Hatake Kakashi with this monumental task. The longest working ANBU and now, its youngest leader."

Kakashi stepped forward and considered the room. Slowly, with deliberate movements, he removed the white mask on his face. It was the official procedure. He surveyed the room again, with the iron guards, he could distinguish each individual chakra, and each mask became a naked face.

"Look at me carefully," he said softly, "I don't care, if you fuse with dogs or bugs. I don't care, if your eye is red or white, if you are a shadow or invade minds. When you put on the ANBU mask, your _clan_ doesn't matter. Your _name _doesn't matter. You become my Shinobi. _My_ soldiers. "

He had the rapt attention of the room.

"WearetheHokage-sama's own men… the peace and safety of the fire country will depend on us and we will work to maintain it… _We_ _will _be unhurt, unstruck, unbeaten and unseen. It is the way of the ANBU. If you cannot accept this…me… you should not be here."

Here he paused for any protests.

_Very well._

"This duty I accept with honour, in exchange for your unflinching loyalty," said Kakashi; he gently ran a light spark of chakra into the iron guards. He felt the room shift, conscious of the fact that he was their leader now… powerful of them all.

Slowly, but without hesitation, the masks dipped one by one in a deep bow… in acceptance.

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment," let's get to work", he said and gave the signal to disperse.

In a very symbolic gesture, Kakashi had chosen the building right behind the Hokage tower as the new ANBU head quarters. He personally placed numerous seals and barriers around it, which would have made Minato-sensei proud. The entire week passed quickly with Kakashi getting familiar with the hidden and unhidden protocols of the ANBU. He selected three underlings to work on the mission assigning, of them one was of the Nara clan.

Kakashi stood up and walked towards the large window. He hopped up, and leaned back into the wall, legs stretched out in front of him, managing to sprawl, despite the fact that the rail was less than five inches wide.

He looked upon the tower, thoughts turning towards Naruto again. The child had grumbled faintly when he had explained about his new position, and that he will be busy from time to time. Genma, who loved to travel, had taken Naruto camping three days ago, along with Gai, and Raidou.

Kakashi had been most reluctant to send the child, until Genma pointed out that he'd be working anyway, and to stop behaving like a _bloody mother-hen._

They would be returning tomorrow evening and Kakashi just wanted to go home. He had been in this office by seven every morning, since his appointment and now it was already dark outside.

_The youngest ANBU_ _leader in the history of Konoha_….somehow, that made him feel incredibly old.

Kakashi sighed as he surveyed the mountain of orders waiting for his approval…. His thoughts turned to Naruto again. The child had been gone for a mere three days and it already felt like a _year_. Maybe he should get home now, before he felt _too_ old.

Deciding on what scrolls to take with him, Kakashi quickly but efficiently packed them in a neat bundle. He closed his eyes and concentrated briefly. There were twenty ANBU in the building currently. Some training in the connecting grounds and few in the lounge writing reports on their missions… Itachi was one of them.

_Well…they know where to find me_.

In one swift movement, Kakashi was out of the window, running towards home. He washed up quickly and stared making dinner, dressed only in pajamas and his mask. Dinner was almost ready when he felt familiar chakra approaching…a booming knock sounded at the door.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and slid the door open. Raido entered looking flushed, as though he ran all the way here, which he probably did.

"Is there trouble? Where is Naruto?" demanded Kakashi.

"Still camping. No trouble, we felt a shadow yesterday… maintaining its distance, but the chakra emitting was…quite… disturbing. We didn't want to investigate with the kid around, and Genma wouldn't let me go alone."

Kakashi nodded. Raido apparently noticing Kakashi was half naked, flushed scarlet and looked away.

Slightly taken aback, Kakashi remembered what Asuma had informed him few months ago; according to the grapevine the special jounin was a great admirer of the copy ninja.

Raido turned to go," Aoba is waiting outside, we are going to explore."

"Wait," Kakashi said.

"Why? You _have _seen us fight," said Raido.

Kakashi had indeed seen them in battle. Raido and Aoba were brilliant fighters…and together they were nothing short of lethal.

_A_ _fucking slaughtering team_.

Nothing could stand in their way…but it's better to be safe. Kakashi removed a scroll, and made a release sign. Instantly four doves burst out and flew away.

"I'm not underestimating your ability. But do not underrate cloaked figures with sinister chakra." murmured Kakashi.

_It would be foolish to walk into a trap, _Raido understood the unspoken.

They waited in silence. Raido appeared to be self-conscious again, clearly uncomfortable with Kakashi's uncaring single eyed gaze.

The four summoned ANBU appeared, just few minutes later. Two entered from the window and two from within the ground. They all knelt before Kakashi.

" Hatake-sama," they greeted him

"Aoba Yamashiro and Raido Namaishi are investigating an interloper in the northeast forest. Stay in the shadows, offer back up if needed," said Kakashi, after a moment added, including Raidou also," if it is anyone from the Uchiha, capture and turn them over to Ibiki. If it is from ROOT, instantly destroy the mask, and bring in to the HQ, I'll deal with them personally. If you don't recognize the intruder...well, you know what to do."

"Hai,"came the response.

"Go now", said Kakashi softly, they vanished instantly. Raido made a funny move that could have been a bow, tripped, and then flushed scarlet. He turned urgently and bolted from the house.

Kakashi shook his head amused and exasperated. He never did understand the effect he seemed to have on so many people, of _**both **_sexes. Kakashi had always remained aloof, not wanting complications… and he simply never had the time.

He did have his fair share of willing sensual gratification though, it was difficult not to. The aftermath of life and death situations, provide an inexplicable exhilarating high, ensuing in blatant copulations… frequently on the battlefield itself.

In any case, there are particular missions in ANBU that made one lose mind… a warm body and the pleasures it offered were the only thing that seemed to remind they were still human. It never mattered to him, if it was with a woman _or_ man.

_Or both _thought Kakashi blushing at the memory… Minato-sensei would be turning in his grave. Sensei was lucky he fell in love at thirteen. The last person that Kakashi had somewhat romantic feelings for, was Rin… _and after her_…

Kakashi sighed. In any case, pleasure is simpler and duty more vital.

_And Naruto... Naruto is much more important than everything._

* * *

_Author's note._

_dear reader,_

_sorry for the delay. I have been a little buzy, and will be for a while..plz bear with me. _

_for all the __**wonderful people **__who have reviewed:_

_*blush* thank u soo very much..you made my day..._


	8. Chapter 8

**First Attack**.

* * *

Tokubetsu jonin, Morino Ibiki was in a rage. The more he got angry, the more silent he grew and the more his body shook. He was a bear of a man, with a large scar on his face and cold, obsidian eyes. Right now, he was glaring calculatingly, at the half dozen gathered Shinobi, who were fidgeting restlessly under his gaze.

The meeting was taking place at an undisclosed location, where Ibiki worked and practically lived. The building was large and ordinary, with no balconies and very few windows. But, it had guard towers at the four corners.

Ibiki headed ANBU's torture and interrogation force, formed to break captured terrorists and threats and gather information from them. Ibiki had the instinct of a killer and the patience of a saint… combined with his complete knowledge of human psychology and interrogation skills, he was considered hazardous and a sadist on more than one occasion.

And now he was angry.

"Uchiha must be stopped," he said in a deadly whisper.

There was a sound of approaching footsteps and Yamanaka Inoichi entered the room, "What I've missed?" he asked jovially.

Ibiki closed his eyes briefly, before pointing at an empty chair and continuing as if not interrupted.

"The police force is responsible for the village's safety. _Inside_ the village only. They have no right to interfere in matters of ANBU, they have no right to know who are the ANBU, and certainly no right to recruit the ANBU."

He glared at the Shinobi again, Fugaku had done the unthinkable of selecting three ninja of his clan and declared them fit to be ANBU hunter-nin. And these morons, instead of explaining his general foolishness and the fact that only Hatake and Hokage can do that, gave the ninja clearance from his department to go forward to the physical testing.

"For your stupidity, I will be embarrassed before the new head, barely within weeks of his taking office", the room grew steadily tense, but Ibiki plowed on, "_**And now**_," he said in a voice that chilled the room, "you _will be_ on the Uchiha's trail. Find that one loophole, that one oversight, which will keep Fugaku and his _clan, _controlled. We are Konoha's Intelligence, for _fuck's sake_, act intelligent. Do you understand me?"

"Hai", said several shrill voices.

"Good. Now, get lost and let me do damage control"

The room cleared out in seconds, except for Inoichi, who sat where he was frowning. Ibiki stood up, tossed the three profiles at him and started pacing. Inoichi quickly looked at them, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to see Hatake, explain the situation, though he would already know. We should be on our guard."

"Guard? They are not enemy, Ibiki-san. Their love for Konoha is same as yours and mine" replied Inoichi.

"They are greedy. Greedy for power, which doesn't belong to them. Hence, dangerous," Ibiki stated with finality, he gathered the profiles and headed for the door, "you are not coming?"

Inoichi looked surprised for a second, before standing up and following Ibiki. Outside, halfway to the ANBU HQ, Inoichi placed his hands at the back of his head and asked casually, "So, Kakashi-kun is not greedy for power?"

"Of course not," said Ibiki, without any hesitation and Inoichi smirked at the underlying approbation.

No, Hatake Kakashi is not greedy for power; in fact, Hatake Kakashi is not even _interested _in power.

At first, Ibiki simply couldn't believe it. Being an ANBU was like the top of the ladder. With it came a craving to acquire more power, more recognition. But, to Kakashi, it was a stepping stone, merely just work. Some people killed pigs for a living, Kakashi killed men…at least, that's the general impression he gave.

The man was a mystery, an enigma. And the deeper Ibiki probed, the more the riddle grew. Ibiki prided himself on understanding people, especially Shinobi. The fact that, he knew nothing about this man, who was now, his _leader_, drove him close to fanatic.

He is not in the HQ, and it is not uncommon apparently. Finally, they managed to track him down to a deserted part of one of the training fields, with Inoichi chuckling the whole way, and Ibiki growing steadily perplexed.

Kakashi was nowhere in sight. His distinct chakra was everywhere, along with the chakra of four other ANBU.

_ANBU bodyguards_.

It was the unspoken official protocol of the ANBU to guard their leader and the Hokage. It is not an assigned mission, but each ANBU has to do guard duty voluntarily. It is one of the things which reminded them that, the Konoha they protect is made of people, that they are protecting precious lives not the buildings. Ibiki knew from experience that, it is the only link to humanity, for a good number of ANBU. In fact, he was pretty sure that Kakashi's adopting a child was the main reason the council voted without hesitation to make him the head.

Inoichi waited for Ibiki to do something, and when nothing was forth coming, he huffed and called out.

"Kakashi-kun, we have something important to discuss."

For a minute, there was no sound.

"Yo," said a voice from behind them.

Ibiki and Inoichi turned around and found Kakashi hanging upside down, from a tree branch, dressed in his jonin attire. An orange book was held over his face and the other hand, was raised down? in greeting.

Wasting no time, Ibiki held up the profiles in his hands, "Fugaku selected these kids to be included the new group of hunter-nin."

Kakashi was instantly alert. He slowly closed the book, and jumped down in front of them in one fluid movement. He quickly skimmed through the profiles.

"Reject the applications. I'm sure Fugaku-san knows only I can recruit the newbies."

"That is not easy Kakashi-san. My department's clearance and recommendation from the police force… Fugaku will not let it go. There will be unnecessary summons to the council and a lot of paper work… for weeks", replied Ibiki_,_

_Unnecessary blotch at the start of your term._

After a pause and a sigh, "Maa…What do _you _want Ibiki-san?"

"Just because there are eight Uchiha working for us, doesn't mean we are part of the police. It's time the clan is told just who's running the ANBU," replied Ibiki crisply.

Kakashi considered him for a long moment, "Alright. I'll test them myself."

Ibiki nodded back, "It is also confirmed, those certain agents in the department…" he started softly, and stopped when Kakashi raised a hand.

"I am well aware of it," said Kakashi equally soft. Ibiki felt hair rise on his arms and neck. In his own way, Kakashi-san was dangerous too.

Kakashi suddenly raised his nose and went still, like a wolf that had smelled its prey. He shrugged apologetically to them and turned around, tensing a little and waiting expectantly. After a minute Inoichi heard it too, footsteps. Someone was running towards them. A chibi, followed closely by Genma-san and Gai-kun.

The child was blonde, with eyes the colour of sky, bluer than Ino-chan's. The lad ran all the way up to them, searching earnestly. He spotted Kakashi and stopped few feet away.

The child stood there, shifting on his legs, suddenly shy, reminding Kakashi of his first day with him. Kakashi himself felt unsure what to do, even though his heart was bursting. Naruto soon walked forward and took Kakashi's left hand in his own.

"Otousan," the child greeted him, looking up with too blue eyes and grinning widely.

Kakashi blinked, and in the next instant picked up Naruto and threw him high in the air. Naruto let out a delighted shout as he was caught again, and hugged the older man. Kakashi's own arm tightened around the child, and Naruto for the first time in his life, felt what it was like to be truly cherished.

Ibiki was stunned out of his senses.

Gai burst into tears.

Kakashi sighed, and adjusted Naruto in his arms, "Did you behave?" he asked quietly.

Naruto nodded. Genma drawled indolently, "Of course he _didn't_."

"I did Dattebayo!" yelled back Naruto in outrage.

Kakashi looked at Genma lazily," I was not asking the child."

"Yeah yeah…take his side. There is no gratitude left in this world. Your son is the naughtiest brat I have ever met. He pranked and scared the entire forest animals _and _Gai, least I deserve is a good meal or two," said Genma, and dropped himself into the ground. He glared up at Gai, who was jumping around and shouting something about bonds and love.

Kakashi smiled, and asked Naruto softly," What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything," said Naruto, and leaned towards Kakashi's ear, little hand covering his mouth, "Genma-nichan is a real bad cook," he whispered.

Genma let out an indignant, "Oi!", and Inoichi chuckled.

"Naruto, this is Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi. We work together." Inoichi greeted Naruto kindly.

Ibiki mentally prepared himself for the gasp of fear that he generally seemed to instigate in children. But it never came; instead, Naruto greeted them politely and was looking at him with interest.

Ibiki was mildly surprised. He looked at Kakashi, _damn the man, _who was smirking smugly at him, having gotten the exact reactions he was hoping for. From him _and_ the ANBU guards, by the looks of it.

Of course, Kakashi would know all along Ibiki was trying to figure him out, "Yosh! if there is anything else, tomorrow morning at seven."

_That meant tomorrow morning at ten._

Ibiki nodded and Kakashi still carrying the child, invited Gai and Genma home for dinner. Gai immediately got waxing poetic about his rival's most esteemed virtues.

Kakashi just sighed and walked away.

Dinner was a loud affair, with Naruto exclaiming to Kakashi, how he had _saved_ Genma from drowning, how Raidou had fallen into a trap he had set, and how he won an eating contest with Gai.

Genma protested back loudly that Naruto lied well, nearly as well as Kakashi himself, and that Naruto was an ungrateful brat in general. Gai continued to bellow in the background, about springtime of youth and energy.

Even though the racket was bursting his eardrums from all sides, Kakashi felt pretty peaceful as he gazed upon Naruto with a practiced eye. The child seemed in high spirits to be back home, and was glancing at Kakashi now and then, glad to be with him again. This pleased Kakashi immensely. And even though, Genma held his focus most of the time, it was clearly Kakashi's attention the child craved.

Soon, their guests took their leave and they were alone again. While Kakashi washed the dishes, Naruto helped put them back, all the while chatting away happily.

There was a knock on the door and Boar entered battle weary.

"Hatake-san, Raidou-kun and Itachi-kun have been injured in the fight with the cloaked assailant; Hokage-sama is on his way to the hospital and requests you to accompany him."

Kakashi quickly stood up; he looked down at Naruto and said, "Naruto, take a bath and get ready for bed. I will return shortly."

"Hai"

At the hospital, Kakashi stood alongside the Hokage, listening to the debriefing.

"We tracked down the trespasser; he was indeed spying on the camping party. He managed to sense us and led us quite a distance. Raidou and Aoba advanced first; he managed to dodge every one of the attacks. He hit Raidou with some kind of flame which Itachi put out."

"Flame? Was it a fire jutsu?" interrupted the Hokage.

"No, Hokage-sama, no seals were made. Itachi gave the order to bring back Raidou to the village and entered battle, he was caught in a genjustu shortly, and he fell down screaming. The figure disappeared immediately afterwards. Itachi-kun lost consciousness on the way back and hasn't woken up yet."

Outside Itachi's room, they spotted Uchiha Mikoto with Shisui, who looked slightly dazed.

"Mikoto-chan," the Hokage greeted her.

"Hokage-sama, this is the first time Itachi is injured on duty, the enemy must be formidable," she said bowing deeply.

"Do not worry; Mikoto-chan. Kakashi is heading out in few minutes to track down this threat. It will be resolved soon," replied Hokage. Kakashi nodded reassuringly when she looked his way.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is alone at home now. An ANBU is watching the place, but, I do not want to leave him alone..." murmured Kakashi.

"He can stay with me," said Shisui grudgingly, surprising all, "my little brother can keep him company."

Kakashi was spared the trouble of rejecting, with the arrival of a nurse, shouting Itachi's body is twitching violently and she needed someone to hold him down. Shisui practically jumped in after her. Hokage after glancing at Kakashi once, left saying he would like to check Raidou's status.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"May I have a word Mikoto-san?" he asked politely.

Mikoto nodded with a blank face and followed Kakashi into the adjoining room.

"I will be frank Mikoto-san," Kakashi said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I do not care for the on goings within the clan, but Itachi and Raidou are my subordinates. I have some doubts about few members; I will need your help to prove them."

Mikoto flinched, "Just speaking to you is considered disloyal Kakashi-kun."

"And yet you are here" Kakashi pointed out.

"I am here because my son admires you," she said simply.

Kakashi said nothing. He knew enough of her son, so as to recognise the expressions in her coal black eyes.

At last, Mikoto sighed, "I have a request in return."

"Anything I can do will be done, Mikoto-san," Kakashi quickly replied.

After a long moment, "Not here, Kakashi-kun. My husband and in-laws will be arriving shortly. Tell the ANBU to leave your son in my care now, Kakashi-kun. When you return, send word, I will fetch him home myself. And then we will talk."

Kakashi hesitated, mentally alarmed. Something of his distress must be showing in his bit of visible face because, Mikoto smiled and said, "We do not eat little children Kakashi-kun. Do not worry, the lad will be safe."

"Hai," said Kakashi making up his mind, "Sore _Ja_ matta ne," he said bowing deeply and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_so there u have it, dear reader. another completed chapter ( i am truly sorry, if i made u wait)_

_next chap is kinda fun, since naruto and sasuke finally meet. i will update soon._

_thanku for the reviews *blush* I will wait for more._


	9. Chapter 9

**Looming destiny:**

* * *

Early in his life, Uchiha Sasuke had learned to eavesdrop.

He was driven to this ignoble practice, because people seldom told him anything worth knowing. The servants were all trained to speak in respectful flatteries. His father always seemed to discourage uncomfortable questions, and his mother spoke in irritating riddles which left him more confused than anything.

Itachi never lied of course, but he often kept things from him, believing it a brotherly duty to shield Sasuke from unpleasant facts.

Hence, Sasuke took to eavesdropping and found it a most useful practice. It worked best when he appeared to be engrossed in mindless activities, such as reading or napping. He was amazed at all the things he learned in this manner.

It was how he discovered about the blonde visitor.

The entire Uchiha district was in turmoil, because _Itachi _was hurt.

Sasuke was distraught too, when he first saw Itachi being _carried_ in by Shisui. He calmed down considerably after his brother had smiled at him from the narrow gap between Shisui and the nurse, who were fussing over Itachi. Sasuke was pacing outside Itachi's room, waiting to be called in again.

He stiffened suddenly as he heard his mother's voice.

"Fugaku," said Mikoto, and gazed up at him in concern, "Oh good, you are not angry."

Sasuke carefully inched forward and opened the spy hole (Itachi had showed him few months' back) which overlooked the main living room area.

His father was indeed looking at his mother with an extra blank expression and folded arms.

"There was simply no time to consult with you Fugaku," explained Mikoto.

Fugaku nodded, and looked in the direction of the guestroom," Well… at least the child is not his _own_ spawn," he said in clear disdain, but his eyes turned amused unwillingly, "I cannot believe that Hatake agreed…regardless, he is our guest now. You will see that he is taken care off?"

"Hai," answered Mikoto.

His father thought for moment, "And it would be best if no one else knew of this."

"Hai. Only Shisui knows, besides you and me," replied Mikoto.

Fugaku nodded. Placing a hand briefly on Mikoto's cheek, "Itachi is strong, do not worry yourself," he said. Sasuke watched his father leave and his mother walk towards the guestroom.

Mikoto knocked on the door of the guestroom, "Naruto-kun," she said gently and entered, "I am Mikoto Uchiha."

Sasuke could just make out a mop of blonde hair and wondered if the kid wore a wig of some sort.

"Sasuke?" said a soft voice.

Sasuke cringed and turned to face his brother, who was looking at him with a weird expression. Itachi quickly walked forward, crouched down and peeped through the hole.

"What is Naruto-kun doing here?" he asked Sasuke in alarm.

"Otousan said he is our guest. Kaasan fetched him for the night, as his parent is on a mission, and no one is to know. Shall I get Kaasan? Are you feeling alright?" said Sasuke in a rush, reaching out to touch Itachi with his small hand.

"Ah…," said Itachi and stood up. He looked at Sasuke with a petrified expression. Sasuke felt that maybe he _should_ fetch his Kaasan, or at least the nurse, but Itachi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine Sasuke. But keep your voice down, Shisui is asleep inside. And so should you, come now."

Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi into his own bedroom.

"What do you know about the guest then?" asked Sasuke in an eager voice, as Itachi tucked him in.

Itachi stopped and slowly turned to face him, "He is the child, I told you about. It is late now, but you can meet him in the morning I am sure." Itachi quickly spread the spare futon and settled down on the floor.

The next morning he woke up to Mikoto's soft voice. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, and let his mother check his forehead.

"I'm so relieved you are well."

Itachi offered a small smile and watched her walk towards the windows to open the drapes. Sasuke's bed was already made. Remembering about Naruto, "Kaasan…why…how is Naruto-kun here?"

Mikoto didn't answer immediately, "Well, Kakashi-kun couldn't find a sitter in time and I offered to watch over the child for the night."

She turned and they considered each other in silence.

"Are you up to something?" Itachi said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" said Mikoto unperturbed.

"I'm not a child anymore Kaasan, "he said turning his head to the side, "and I'm pretty powerful too. You don't have to protect me."

Mikoto hesitated. She sighed deeply," You do your duty and I will do mine. Now, enough of this. Fetch Sasuke for breakfast and Naruto-kun too," she said and pointedly turned away.

Itachi stood up, knowing it's a lost cause when his mother made up her mind.

He went in search of his brother. He checked the guestroom, panicked slightly upon finding it empty. He stood outside in the corridor, and jerked his head to side, as he heard something in the backyard. He hurried there.

Outside he saw Sasuke, practicing throwing kunai.

_And, Naruto-kun?_

He was walking stealthily up to his brother.

Sasuke stood concentrating on the kunai at hand; he had to hit three boards at a time. He threw the short weapons, but managed to hit only two at the centre and the last one flew very off target. Before he could move forward to pick up the weapons, three kunai went flying past him, hitting all three boards at the centre.

Sasuke gasped aloud and turned to the nearby bushes, "Who is it?" he hissed out, tiny nose sticking up.

Itachi saw Naruto snigger discreetly, and jump up in front of Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow looking surprisingly intimidating.

"You're _so_ odd," commented Sasuke in conclusion, after observing Naruto for a while.

Naruto immediately had a disgruntled, indignant look on his small face, "You're odd too," he said.

Sasuke blinked. Itachi wondered perhaps he should step in before his brother made another smart comment.

But Sasuke merely walked forward, "Hello," he greeted Naruto, as if they only just met, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" said Naruto with a bright smile.

"I know," said Sasuke dismissively "I saw yesterday."

"Oh. Do you live here?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that suggested he was being incredibly stupid, but answered, "Yes. This is the main family mansion."

He went and collected all the kunai and Naruto hurried to help.

"Are you allowed to practice on your own?" asked Naruto.

"No," said Sasuke, suddenly looking fretful, "you're not going to tell on me, are you?

Naruto thought for a second before throwing his hands behind his head, "Nope," he declared.

Sasuke smiled a little and suggested they go in for breakfast and then practice further. Naruto agreed eagerly and grinned widely.

"Hey, your eyes are blue," said Sasuke abruptly, coming closer and inspecting, "I like blue."

It was then that Itachi wondered that perhaps, something immense has just occurred. He felt incredibly hopeful and then sheer fear in the same instant. He imagined attempting to protect Sasuke and Naruto from fate's cruel net, for which he was sorely lacking in both authority and knowledge.

He should find a way, otherwise everything will be doomed. Everyone condemned. He should become powerful.

He must.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi stood on top of a narrow tree, somewhere near the borders of Konohagakure.

Far below, he could see the last inspection point of the village, along with a small tree-house for the inspecting ninja to use. The sentry unit present were positively baffled when Kakashi had arrived few hours ago, flanked by a dozen ANBU.

They had reached in record time, as Kakashi had pushed them in a series of forced runs, scouting systematically all the way. Once there, Kakashi had split the ANBU into three groups and dispersed them, along with his summoned dogs, in different directions.

Kakashi stood still now, senses alert for any disturbances. Within, twenty minutes of this he heard the returning footsteps of the first group of ANBU. Kakashi scanned their profiles keenly, as one of them, a glaring red mask leaped gracefully up, towards him.

Hyuuga Hizashi crouched in front of Kakashi and dipped his mask once. Though Kakashi was wearing his ANBU uniform, he had not bothered with his white mask.

"There are no footprints, no trails. Not even a leaf out of place. We have encountered, Shiranui and Akimichi, returning to the village from their respective missions. Certainly, no cloaked figures." Hizashi said.

Kakashi nodded, "Just as well. I did not expect it to linger."

"You seem to be troubled, Kakashi-kun," Hizashi commented after a brief silence.

Kakashi tilted his head, going still like a wolf, considering him in a wary manner.

_Do I trust you enough?_

Hizashi was _not_ insulted. After a small pause, he said in a calm voice, "My allegiance is to the Hokage."

_To you, you know that._

Kakashi finally looked away and sighed.

He looked towards the sky, as though thinking aloud, "Only a pair of powerful Sharingan could produce a genjutsu strong enough to cripple Itachi. I am worried about the clan, Hizashi-san, an attack on the _heir _without hesitation…and Naruto….and clearly they are not on our side. The recent developments around the village… they are sparking questions of Uchiha's loyalty."

_Disloyalty to be exact. _

"Who do you think attacked Itachi-kun?" asked Hizashi in a level tone.

"Maybe a new pair of activated Sharingan? Maybe the user couldn't handle the new power. But I have a feeling something else is at play here. Something big."

_Something dangerous_.

They lapsed into silence.

"Have you considered simply asking Itachi-kun?" asked Hizashi.

"Ask him to choose sides? No. Not until I know for certain. For which I might need your help, Hizashi-san."

"You have only to ask. I cannot refuse you, Kakashi-kun," replied Hizashi. The sounds of running footsteps were heard.

Kakashi nodded, looking at him intently. He then jumped down to greet the remaining groups of ANBU, eager to return to the village.

Once home Kakashi immediately sent a message to the ANBU guarding Naruto, to report his return to Mikoto. Then he paced about impatiently waiting for them to arrive.

Genma arrived with a _bang!_ wearing a most displeased expression.

"I apologize if I overstep my bounds, but you of all people should know how dangerous it is for Naruto to stay at the Uchiha's," Genma said frowning.

Kakashi, caught a little off- guard by the serious tone, couldn't help but reply, "Relax. I asked Mikoto-san's aid for information. She insisted Naruto stay with her, so that she might come here without raising suspicion. Besides, do you really think I'd leave the child in any kind of danger?"

Indeed, he had an ANBU and his summoned bulldog watching Naruto every minute.

Genma relaxed instantly, "I don't think the kid needs a sitter, he can make eggs and wash clothes decently," he said taking out a colourful paper and tossing it at Kakashi, "the village provides sitters for Shinobi with kids. You can select from the list there… a lot of civilians volunteer, but it'd be best if you pick a ninja. This is for when I'm not available, of course."

"So, do you ever plan to take the kid out?" he asked, while Kakashi studied the list. Kakashi lifted his head and gave him a dead panned look.

"Kids like to go out and have kiddy fun every now and then, you know, with their parents. Don't you remember when you were five?"

"I try not to," Kakashi said dryly.

Genma rolled his eyes, "Not the killing and the war, you _Scarecrow__**,**_ I was talking about how you liked spending a day at the park with your Tousan."

"Ah…ok."

Kakashi studied the list and raised an amused brow, "Mitarashi Anko is in the list."

"I here she's popular too," said Genma grinning now.

Kakashi looked at the door, "They are here. Open the door and tell Naruto I'm waiting in the backyard. Ask Mikoto-san to stay."

A polite knock sounded at the door, as soon as Kakashi stepped out. Genma opened the door and greeted Mikoto and Naruto with a smile.

"Your Chichi's at the back waiting for you," he said to Naruto pointing with his thumb.

"Please sit down, Mikoto-san. I will fetch Kakashi," he said as Naruto raced to the backyard.

Outside, Kakashi lifted Naruto to a bench, and checked him proficiently for any kind of injuries.

The child sat unusually still and watched Kakashi with interest. When Kakashi prodded his belly, Naruto laughed aloud feeling ticklish and covered his stomach with his small hands. Kakashi's eye softened at the sound and he ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately.

Genma strode up to them and pressed Kakashi aside with a slender finger. He stood in front of Naruto, made a few quick seals, and placed his hand on the child's forehead.

"All clear," he said to Kakashi, "Mikoto-san is inside…go on, we will wait here…er...They say the woman is even more cunning than Fugaku."

Kakashi didn't say anything, but nodded once and went inside.

"Konichiwa Mikoto-san," he greeted her bowing formally, "Thank you for coming. Itachi is alright I hear?"

"Hai. And Raido-kun?"

"He will have a nasty scar, but he's recovering well," said Kakashi and poured two cups of tea.

Neither made any move to drink it.

"I have a difficult favour I must ask of you," Kakashi murmured after a small pause.

Mikoto nodded wryly.

"Mikoto-san, I want the names of all the members who can activate the Sharingan. They have to register with the main family, is it not?" he said looking at her, Mikoto nodded," and I will give you six names; you have to confirm that they were in the district yesterday."

Mikoto nodded and said, "Alright. Show me the names."

Kakashi stood up and placed a scroll on Mikoto's outstretched hand. She went through it; eyes widening slightly and nodded, returning the scroll.

"Is that all?" she asked shrewdly

"I know for a fact that the clan is holding covert meetings all over Konoha," Kakashi dove right in and said, "Why are the Uchiha accumulating resources, is there a conspiracy being planned and why is Itachi being kept from it?"

Mikoto gasped in shock and blanched visibly. The meetings were conducted in absolute secrecy. With only certain members allowed. It was true that Itachi is unaware of it. Not even she, the wife of the clan head was supposed to know about it.

She collected herself quickly, "May I ask how you came to know about it." The instant she said it, she regretted it. For now she had confirmed the fact that the meetings were indeed taking place.

Kakashi smiled at her in direct challenge, "I am the commander of the ANBU. It is my business to know everything."

Mikoto lifted her chin and gazed down at him calculatingly.

"Don't look so surprised Mikoto-san. I know intimately every thread of intricate tapestry of the clan's affairs," Kakashi said with a tight smile, "I know every informer, and spy in your network, many of whom I have personally slain," a white brow rose elegantly in white rage, "I don't trust you. Let me tell you this, Mikoto-san… I have spies too. They are more numerous and deadly. More deeply buried than you can ever imagine. If you decide to betray me or if the clan decides to harm the village…I will know before you even think of it."

A long silence passed.

"The Yondaime taught you well, Kakashi-kun," she spoke at last, seeming entirely unperturbed by his speech, "I confess I underestimated you. But, tell me, why should I risk my place of influence and even my life? "

"I already told you I will do whatever I can."

"Very well. Itachi is set to be introduced into the clan's council in a few weeks. It is in itself a fitting honour and tremendous responsibility. "

Kakashi nodded that he knew of it.

"After that, my husband intends for our son to be named as clan-head. And I, Kakashi-kun, _don't_ want that to happen."

* * *

_Authur's notes:_

_dear reader,_

_i hope i dint keep you waiting for too long. i was little busy...one thing after another._

_thank you for reading._

_and the reviews...im soo delighted. it makes me want to work hard more. thank u soo much. *blush* I will wait for more._


	10. Chapter 10

**Home is where heart is**.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the hard round roof of his house, holding his orange book. The night was silent and cold. Usually, this would soothe him, but tonight it only increased the faint uneasiness that had started ever since his conversation with Uchiha Mikoto.

Kakashi hated this cloud of uncertainty.

Naruto had fidgeted restlessly over dinner, glancing at him often. The child was clearly wondering why he was in such a grim mood. Kakashi forced a casual attitude, enough to reassure the child. And, he had been grateful for the distraction Naruto provided. The child was full of energy, full of laughter, as always and a little excited about his new friend.

_Itachi's kid brother_.

Kakashi frowned. He turned around to the side and looked at Naruto's sleeping form. The Uchihas in general were a depressed lot… and somewhat anti-social. Their opinions on friendship and allegiance were twisted at best. Perhaps, it would be better if Naruto made some other _normal_ friends.

_Nara Yoshino said she had a lad Naruto's age…and even Tsume-san…no no, not Tsume-san's son. They are too wild.._.

Kakashi sighed and lay back on the roof, Icha-Icha covering his face.

_Damn Uchihas._

Anxiety and concern created a twinge in his chest that had nothing to do with the cold. If he _were_ to impede into the clan's business…it would only end disastrously. Kakashi was not worried about himself, only about Naruto. In the short time that they had been a family, he was surprised to realize just how important they had become to each other. If anything were to happen to him, Naruto would break.

_And if anything were to happen to Naruto_…

Kakashi sat up suddenly; his brain automatically rejecting the possibility. He turned around again to look through the window. Naruto was sound asleep, breathing steadily. Kakashi's eyes softened, as his gaze lingered on the scars on boy's small face.

Genma was right. He needed to spend quality time with Naruto. Maybe, Mikoto-san was just trying protecting Itachi.

_But …Itachi is powerful. _

Much more than the entire clan, and most of the village. If anything, Mikoto-san must seek protection for the clan _from_ Itachi. A slight disturbance occurred just outside the perimeter. Kakashi titled his head, upon seeing who it was, closed the book with a snap and frowned.

The ANBU Boar disappeared and reappeared just before him.

"Hatake-sama, the Sandaime… er…he wishes you to know…that you will catch a cold, if you spend so much time pretending to read on the roof, like a…er…a brooding teenager, when it's freezing…" the ANBU said lamely.

_Hmm…the old geezer and his bloody crystal ball._

Kakashi nodded once, but Boar didn't move.

_Oh? There's more? _

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. The ANBU took a step closer, "I think the next meeting is in four days, just outside the west gates," he said in a murmur only Kakashi could hear.

"Let's check it out," Kakashi said standing still as a statue for a few seconds, considering ever possibility. He needed to act now. The iron guards on the gloves gleamed for a second, and the four ANBU guards stood in front of them in the next second.

"Create a commotion at the Hyuuga's in fifteen minutes. Make sure Hiashi-san is involved." The ANBU nodded and disappeared right away.

_That ought to keep the Police busy for the night._

He turned to Boar and asked, "Can you cook?"

Taken aback, "I can cook rice," replied the ANBU in a confused tone.

"Ok. Cook a bowl of that and place it on the table, at seven. And stay here," said Kakashi, tying his headband. He cheerfully waved once and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

.

.

Early in the morning, Naruto got up and waddled down sleepily.

The house was silent and empty, so Kakashi must be out. Naruto liked being alone, knowing Kakashi would return, rather than being alone with lots of people around pointedly ignoring him. He liked this house very much too…it felt like it was equally his, like somehow the house liked him too.

There was a hot bowl of rice waiting on the table; Naruto stomach grumbling attacked it with gusto.

Afterwards, he walked out into the backward and sat on the steps. Even despite the fact that he had a good sleep last night, he still felt tired. He'd been feeling tired a lot lately. He stood up suddenly; this was not the time to sit around. He had to show Kakashi what he'd learnt recently.

Feeling instantly excited, the child looked around for a suitable cover.

.

Later, Kakashi walked into the house, "Naruto?" he called out.

There was no answer. Kakashi looked over at the kitchen, taking in the neatly washed bowl. He walked slowly upstairs to Naruto's room.

"Naruto? Are you there?"

No answer. Kakashi, a little alarmed now, swiftly ran down the stairs into the backyard. Naruto was not in sight, but his scent was everywhere. Kakashi swiftly spotted Boar, stance relaxed and a little bored.

_Hmm…it can't be…?_

Kakashi walked forward lazily. So the child had leant the smokescreen jutsu. Impressive. Genma must have taught him.

_There!_

Naruto had chosen to hide over the fence. Covered by the natural shrubs, he did do a pretty good job. The child was having a hard time trying not to cackle. Kakashi, not wanting to distract the child's focus, walked carefully forward.

Naruto stood perfectly still. The child was balancing chakra very well, but he was wasting a lot of it too.

"Very good, Naruto," said Kakashi softly. Just managing to get it right was a big feat at this age.

The child finally let out a laugh, and the jutsu fell off completely.

"Really? I managed to fool Genma-nichan and Gai-sensei. And even him," said Naruto pointing at the ANBU, "He searched all over until I called out that you would be coming soon and to get out of the way dattebayo!"

Kakashi gave the ANBU an amused glance.

"Did you eat your breakfast?

"Hai. Otousan, how did you know I was here?"

"I followed your scent. And I heard you snigger twice," said Kakashi, holding up two pale fingers, "Regardless, that jutsu requires a lot of chakra. You need a little more practice to perfect it."

"Will you teach me another?" asked Naruto.

"Certainly."

Silence fell while Naruto pondered this. Kakashi studied the child. He was still small and thin for his age, but the unwholesome look that used to cling to him was gone. His bright blue eyes, as inquisitive as ever, seemed to look straight into Kakashi's soul.

"I'm actually free for a while. Would you like to do something?" Kakashi asked after a while.

"Um, like what?" asked Naruto, surprised by the question.

Kakashi shrugged, "anything you like. It's quite sunny…would you like to go somewhere?"

Naruto considered that, his eyes widening to two round orbs.

"How about the fair?" he asked hesitantly.

Befuddled, Kakashi echoed, "the fair?"

"Hai, I've never been allowed there before."

_Ah…then to the fair it is._

The Konoha fair was held on the second weekend of every month, at the main shopping district. It was fairly large, with artists, craftsmen, shopkeepers, farmers and even ninja having stalls to display their goods. Konoha did bustling trade and business on that day.

The place was full for a Friday morning. Shinobi and civilians sat by themselves or with families, enjoying the sun, many drinks and treats.

Naruto ran around taking in the surroundings with excitement. Kakashi smiled, the child was running everywhere at once, his blonde hair whipping about in all directions. His smile slid off quickly; when he noticed the unfriendly mutters and glares the child was receiving all around.

_Kami-sama! Did Naruto live like this for five years?, _thought Kakashi watching Naruto laugh delightedly as he saw something amusing, unaware of the glares.

After that, Kakashi led Naruto by hand through most of the stores and colorful stalls. They visited the weapon store, where Naruto got to choose his own kunai, a bookstore, where a dozen picture books were picked up, and the children clothing store. Kakashi let Naruto play games and eat ice-cream, all the while not budging from his side, keeping a wary eye on the surroundings.

It was evening when they stepped into a large crowded open restaurant. They sat at one of the small plastic table under the stars.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked, from behind his book.

"Yes. This is wonderful," said Naruto slurping ramen from a large bowl.

People were moving about, laughing and making noise. Kakashi considered his young charge with a lazy half-lidded eye. So involved in eating, Naruto was, that he remained unaware of Kakashi's attention. A low thunder sounded accompanied by a cool gust of wind and Naruto pulled his new bulky jacket tighter with his free hand. A wave of protective instinct washed through Kakashi, sitting there at a plastic table in an entirely market district.

He cannot protect the child always…cannot just surround him with ANBU either. The war was over. And kyubi safely shut. Could this trouble with the Uchiha possibly be worse? And with Danzo so determined, sooner or later Naruto would have to watch his back...Perhaps it is time to think of the academy.

Naruto paused in his ravenous eating and sighed as though it were hard work, this eating.

"Thanks for everything …and ramen," Naruto said shyly. "You're not having anything?" he asked in concern, upon seeing Kakashi empty handed. "Do you want some of this?"

"I am quite all right. Thank you."

Naruto finished his bowl as slowly as he could, not wanting the day to end.

"Finish it quickly; ramen tastes bad when it's cold"

Naruto nodded. He stood up to wash his face and hands at the taps lined up to the wall behind. Kakashi watched as Naruto carefully cleaned his mouth and hands, mindful of his new jumper.

His eye narrowed as a neighbouring shopkeeper came over and asked Naruto something. Some other men quickly gathered around him. The men were gesturing at Naruto threateningly now. The child stood with frightened eyes and slumped shoulders, listening to the abuse in confusion. One of them raised his hand as if to strike the child.

Kakashi was between them in an instant, stopping the hand, looking positively dangerous.

The men backed up several steps. They looked nervous for a few seconds, before greeting Kakashi in a small voice.

"Shi-Shinobi-san…"

"Why are you threatening my son?" Kakashi asked a low voice that had chilled even hardened shinobi with fear.

"But this boy is a..a.."

The man flattered at the look on Kakashi's face, then flinched when he raised his hand in a signal.

Immediately, they were encircled by ANBU Black Ops.

"Check these men. Their shop license and verify the papers, taxes and everything. Even if a stick is out of place, report it."

With that Kakashi took Naruto's hand and walked away.

_Never kill a civilian. Never kill a civilian._

Naruto followed, clutching at Kakashi's hand with a death grip. They walked some distance in silence. Kakashi stopped suddenly at a bench and crouched down, placing their purchases on the ground. He grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and pulled towards him gently. Even in this position, Naruto was shorter than Kakashi.

"I'm not going to send you away. No matter what. Ok?" Kakashi stated, locking his grey eye with Naruto's blue ones.

Naruto felt frighteningly vulnerable; suddenly feeling helpless, he swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked at the wetness in his eyes. He didn't think there was any way this man could have seen inside his head. Not trusting his voice, the child gave a small nod.

Kakashi's heart stuttered and Naruto's shoulder was released.

"If," continued Kakashi, pointing a long pale finger at Naruto's nose, "anyone _ever_ harms you, or threatens you, you will tell me…_**immediately**_." His tone spoke of retribution beyond Naruto's thoughts, of protectiveness beyond his previous understanding.

Naruto's brow furrowed as he nodded and then he said after a pained pause, "I don't understand why."

"Someday you will," Kakashi said gently, "Let me worry about it until then."

Naruto was lifted carefully with one hand and with the other Kakashi carried all their packages and stood up. Feeling bone-weary and tired all of a sudden the child rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

He was home at last; he knew that for sure now. Feeling utterly safe and comfortable, the child was asleep before Kakashi had walked a few steps.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Dear reader,_

_sorry about the delay guys. _

_this is a connecting chap but is imp too. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. will wait for more._

_will update soon._

_Ja ne _


	11. Chapter 11

**Power play:**

* * *

The following weeks Kakashi spent most of his free time training Naruto.

After spending a few days helping the child perfect the smokescreen jutsu, Kakashi quietly added a bout of physical exercises to their routine, pleased at how well Naruto fell into this new practice mode already. Day after day, he sat patiently while Naruto steadily built up his endurance.

Kakashi did not introduce him to any new nin-jutsu. Instead, he spent hours each day teaching Naruto different levels of tai-jutsu. Kakashi was determined that Naruto should be strong enough to defend himself, haunted by a notion of an eminent attack.

_At least until I get to him._

The child was hard-working, clumsy yet determined and wanted fiercely to become a ninja. Disconcertingly, Naruto could change from a serious student to a spirited prankster in a matter of seconds. These pranks for some reason were never directed at Kakashi, but the ANBU guards, Genma and sometimes even the cook at Ichiraku all suffered spectacularly.

At first, the ANBU resented having to guard the strange blonde child, who was the village's jinchuriki and a general taboo. But each day, Naruto forced them to acknowledge him, forced them to feel…and, it was not long before they competed with each other for the boy's attention.

Naruto had soon learnt the names of all masks, beginning with Boar who was the first to succumb to his bright smile. Kakashi watched on with an amused half lidded eye, as one after the other, each socially inept Shinobi came forward to give advice on how to kick, how to relax and stand motionless, tips on how to hold the kunai at the right angle etc.

Naruto was quick and eager. It needed only one or two repetitions for him to reproduce the moves and inflections perfectly, and once he had it, he seldom forgot. Soon, his elementary hand-to-hand combat moves passed from abysmal to poor, to good and finally, to perfect.

If not sufficiently occupied, he would become bored and pull highly structured pranks. Though all about him were fascinated by the boy's bright blue eyes and his influential nature, Naruto seemed quite unaware of it. He repaid their adulation with charming smiles and friendliness, but remained a free spirit.

The child reserved his affection only for Kakashi.

The boy was ravenous for training and craved Kakashi's praise like a lifeline. That was _until_ they got to the reading and writing part.

_Clearly he learns with his body better than his mind._

Kakashi sighed mildly. He was watching Naruto scrawl untidily, with an intense look of concentration his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Naruto was simply not interested to learn to read and write, considered it a waste of time even. Hence, Kakashi had to resort to tricking the boy into learning. He made up simple word games, delighting the child with riddles and word rhyming, used ramen cups to teach simple addition and multiplication. He designed games of treasure hunts to make the child read and remember the names of various streets and numbers.

Naruto groaned and gave up the paper to Kakashi, loudly declaring that he was done for the day and skipping into the kitchen to look for a snack.

There was a knock and the front door banged open.

"Yo…the Hokage sent you this," said Genma strolling inside like he owned the place. He tossed a scroll to Kakashi and went to greet Naruto.

Kakashi read the scroll carefully and glanced up at Genma once.

"I have a mission," he announced quietly, watching Naruto frown a little.

Genma nodded. Kakashi disappeared into his room and returned a few seconds later in his ANBU uniform, his glaring hound mask set to the side of his face.

Genma looked up in some surprise, "So soon?"

"Almost immediately," said Kakashi in a low voice, he went and crouched down in front of Naruto.

"Will you be alright alone? I cannot spare any guards, but I can get a sitter if you'd like."

"Otousan won't be home for dinner?" Naruto demanded.

"I will be gone for two days… maybe three," said Kakashi.

When Naruto's face fell, he stood up abruptly, "A ninja should never shrink from his missions Naruto," he said softly.

Naruto fidgeted as though making some difficult decision and finally nodded. Kakashi placed a hand gently on his head.

"I have to leave now... Genma?"

"He will be fine. I'll keep an eye on things. Besides, your perimeter seals are fucking strong."

Kakashi nodded, and disappeared.

After raiding the kitchen, Genma decided that they should to go for an afternoon walk around the village. He let Naruto run on, choosing their route, carefully keeping him within range, but never imposing. Eventually, they ended up in the park very near to the academy. Genma brought the lad a lemon ice and, after telling him to play for a while, leapt away before he could protest.

Naruto sat by himself and finished his treat quietly. His sprits suddenly lifted when he spotted a familiar mop of black hair at the other end of the park.

"SASUKE! OIII…SASUUUKEEE!" Naruto yelled running wildly towards Sasuke. Not managing to stop in time, Naruto stumbled, tried groping at Sasuke, but fell down bringing Sasuke with him.

Sasuke stood up and whacked Naruto on the head. But Naruto was still grinning ear to ear.

"_You_ are such a dobe," said Sasuke eventually, also smiling.

"Am not. I'm a _ninja_," declared Naruto, "Do you want to see?"

"Huh? …Alright," said Sasuke, and without giving Naruto a change to prepare, jumped at him.

Itachi sighed watching the scene. Beside him Shisui chuckled quietly. They were sitting on a bench in a far corner near the tea stall, taking a break from police duty. Another figure stood behind them, "Itachi-sama, shall I fetch the children away from the monster?" he muttered disdainfully, shaking his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tekka? He is just another ordinary kid," Shisui said sounding a bit angry.

Tekka looked troubled but didn't argue. He soon excused himself and departed.

"He is spying on you," Shisui stated.

"I know."

"I don't like it," Shisui said scowling.

Itachi didn't reply. They watched Naruto and Sasuke fight. Sasuke was good but Naruto was equally skilled. The match looked like a draw, until Naruto disappeared suddenly, leaving Sasuke looking utterly bewildered.

A tingle like sound cut through the air as two pairs of Sharingan activated simultaneously. Itachi and Shisui watched Naruto hide behind a screen like an expert.

"Not an ordinary kid after all," Shisui said softly.

"Now _now_ gentlemen," said Genma, appearing in a flash, "activated blood-lines are banned this close to the academy. That's the law," he gestured at their police uniform, "You should know."

"Konichiwa Genma-san! Long time no see eh? Has that scarecrow of yours turned you against us?" said Shisui his eyes a shiny black.

"Shisui!" said Itachi in a mild voice.

"Ah…maybe not the copy-ninja then, is it maybe because, YOU..." said Shisui, flinging a shuriken at Genma, "…owe me money?"

Genma laughed as he dodged the weapon. Shisui removed another shuriken, but his hand was stopped by Itachi.

"I _can_ legally kill you for wielding a weapon near the academy," Itachi said in the same mild tone.

"Kill me?" Shisui laughed aloud, "one day with buffoons like _that_," he said gesturing at Genma, "or your scarecrow, or even the shorty there," he said pointing at Sasuke," you'd miss me so badly, you'd be begging all deities to send me back." Shisui laughed again, "Besides, I can always _make _you change your mind, Itachi."

They locked eyes for a few seconds; Genma's instinct went on high alert immediately, making him watch them calculatingly. And then Itachi unexpectedly smirked.

"You will never change niisan," he said almost affectionately, "It is supposed to be a secret for now."

"Hai hai, it won't remain so for long," said Shisui grinning, immensely pleased to make Itachi smile.

After winning the match Naruto came running to meet them. Sasuke followed with a sour expression.

"Yaa! Itachi-niichan," said Naruto waving happily.

"Naruto-kun, a pleasant surprise. How are you?" replied Itachi.

"I'm good niichan."

"This is my cousin, Uchiha Shisui," said Itachi, waving an elegant hand towards Shisui.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and looked at all the three Uchihas with a bewildered expression.

"He looks just like you, but with shorter hair," he said slowly.

Shisui lost his laid back posture as he started to laugh, "That's because we are all related Naruto-kun. Now, where did you learn to fight?"

"My Tousan"

"Ah…" said Shisui, as if that explained it, "Hatake doesn't gut children anymore, does he?" he asked Genma casually.

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. The two children looked at Genma to see the reply to this.

Genma chuckled easily, "Not that I know of."

Naruto suddenly didn't like this Shisui man very much. "How do you know my Tousan?" he demanded.

"Hmmm," Shisui leaned back, hands behind his head and made a show of thinking deeply, "we used to work in the same squad," here he gave a sly look to Itachi, "Hatake was this cruel, cold and sardonic Taicho. Efficient but heartless. I remember that one mission which involved eliminating bandits, only the bandits were a group of children and Hatake used his bare hands to-"

"That's quite enough Shisui," admonished Itachi. Seeing Naruto's startled expression, he added, "Kakashi-sempai is a great ninja and cares for you Naruto-kun."

"Of course, he should," Shisui butted in snidely, "You are the reason he is a member of Konoha's council."

"I don't think niisan is telling the truth Naruto," said Sasuke, "he usually doesn't."

"Fine," said Shisui, "Don't listen to me. I'm just saying it as it is. Your Tousan is an ok ninja. A good ally. Just don't get on his bad side…he is known for stealing jutsus, butchering teammates and ripping out eyes and-"

"Shisui," interrupted Itachi in a dangerous voice. This time Shisui obeyed and fell silent.

"Why don't I take the lads to Ichiraku?" Genma said, "I'll drop Sasuke-kun off at the district later."

Itachi nodded and they left quickly.

"Let's run Shisui, I need to stretch my legs," said Itachi. Soon they were flying across the rooftops, crossing the village at mind numbing speed. They halted on the tallest tower in the village, breathing heavily. Shisui removed two soda cans from his person and threw one to Itachi, who caught it gracefully.

After taking a long sip, Itachi spoke quietly, "Tousan has almost settled your marriage."

"Hai. He told me about it."

"Do you know her?" asked Itachi.

"I know _of_ her," Shisui quietly replied.

"You could refuse niisan."

Shisui just sighed.

Shisui's father had married an outsider against the clan's wishes and had lost all respect within the clan. She had died giving birth to his brother. His father soon followed her, leaving Shisui and his brother, literally to the wilderness. There were outcasts nobody wanted to touch.

Then Mikoto entered their lives with her gentle yet firm way. She nursed Isamu (Shisui's brother) and urged Shisui to become a ninja. She bullied Fugaku into enrolling Shisui in extra lessons at the academy, so that he would learn what he had missed. She praised his achievements and remembered to rub salve on his injuries. And when Shisui had activated his Sharingan just two days after Itachi, Mikoto made sure he was noticed by the elders. She made Shisui important within the clan.

How could he not give himself to her?

"I will not refuse Mikoto-sama anything," said Shisui quietly.

Itachi knew that tone well. He breathed deeply, letting silence fall between them. Evening was fast approaching, and it grew steadily colder.

"Sometimes…I feel the clan, Tousan, Kaasan demand things I cannot give…things I cannot understand," said Itachi in a whisper.

"You do not have the luxury of feeling that way Itachi," said Shisui gently.

Itachi didn't say anything.

"Do you know the real reason Kaasan is determined on getting you married to Noriko-san?"

"To preserve the purity in the Sharingan," Shisui replied sounding as though he had heard it many times.

Itachi hesitated. Shisui was severely underestimating Mikoto. Can't he see she was merely using him as a pawn? A pawn, she will sacrifice if need maybe.

"Noriko-san's grandfather is the oldest member in our clan. And the richest. Her parents are dead, and she is the sole inheritor."

"I am not interested-"started Shisui, but Itachi held up his hand.

"After Noriko-san is betrothed her grandfather intends to retire permanently and Kaasan is determined that you should take his place in the council."

_Alongside ME…The one place where she is not allowed_. _And if Shisui's new astounding ability can be perfected…_

Shisui sat stunned, completely immobile.

"Me? …a.. a council member? "Shisui asked in disbelief.

"Hai," said Itachi, and frowned, "and why not? You do most work than all of them put together."

A variety of emotions floated through Shisui. Some bringing back painful memories and some utter hopefulness for the future. For this was Shisui's dream…to prove that he was not bad blood, to redeem his father, to serve the clan, to be true Uchiha. This was his weakness and Mikoto knew this.

"Are you alright?"Itachi asked softly.

When Shisui still didn't reply, he said in a mildly teasing tone, "are you imagining yourself in the official robes? You _are_ going to look ridiculous."

The sun had set completely and a light drizzle had stared. Shisui finally lifted his head, his eyes oddly shinning bright, "I promise, I will serve the clan and Mikoto-sama with my life."

Itachi felt immense sadness. This was exactly what Mikoto wanted after all. Strangely, even he felt relief at Shisui's words, and he hated himself for it. What cold and manipulative beings power makes of people!

Perhaps this will be a good thing… if he and Shisui steadily improve _together_ they could be invincible. Fugaku had hinted that there are still scrolls containing dangerous and powerful secrets of the Sharingan. But only eyes worthy enough can read them.

Itachi's mouth filled with ashes as he considered just how they would be asked to prove their worthiness.

A group of police approached them.

"Itachi-sama, Shisui-san," greeted one of them," Urgent summons by Fugaku-sama. All jonin level Uchiha are to report to the HQ immediately"

"What about the patrol?" asked Shisui.

"It is already arranged Shisui-san."

He looked at Itachi and nodded once before teleporting away. Itachi gazed skywards for a few seconds.

_And so it begins._

He made a seal and followed Shisui.

* * *

_author's note:_

_dear reader,_

_enjoy and plz review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Guard and Duty:**

* * *

The house was too quiet for Naruto's liking.

And he was feeling cold too—so cold he could barely move. He tossed fitfully in his bed and with a groan, sat up. Four days had already passed and there was still no news of his guardian.

"Relax. Missions are rarely completed within the given time. Besides, your chichi's the biggest laggard in all of Konoha, he will come in his own time," Genma had said yesterday, while rushing out on his own mission.

Naruto sighed. He missed Kakashi very much.

He got up and jerked the drapes aside. He pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them. He sniffed once… he was feeling a bit odd.

He sniffed again and rolled over, twisted in the sheets and then fell down with a thump on the floor. He moaned, eyes watering and got up stroking his nose. The cold brought on renewed shaking and he felt a bit nauseated. He hurried to the bathroom and quickly vomited the little dinner he had eaten. He rubbed his mouth on his sleeve and suppressed the sob that tried to follow.

Naruto cleaned himself up as best as he could. His stomach seemed to have calmed down but the shivering chills did not. He ran hot water and washed his face several times before heading back to sleep.

On his way back, Naruto stopped outside Kakashi's room. Slowly, with some hesitation, he opened the door and stepped inside, suddenly baffled that he had never been inside this room before.

Kakashi's bedroom was large and wide, and resonated with his presence. The wall opposite to the bed consisted of racks of books. Huge boxes, overflowing with books were also present. Once, the boxes were filled, Kakashi had apparently taken to building towers of books with the walls as support. There was a table beside the bed, nearer to the window littered with papers, files and _more_ books.

Yet, everything was neat and tidy.

The child noticed a picture frame on the headboard and walked forward to examine. It was a group photograph, with three people he didn't know and a very young Kakashi. _Though the big blonde guy did look a bit recognizable. _

Naruto sniggered as he considered Kakashi's serious face, but stopped immediately as his head hurt. Feeling queasy and tired, he climbed the bed with some difficulty and dozed off.

.

.

Kakashi flew towards the village. The mission had been gruesome and violent. He sighed and looked at the two new ANBU following him. There were going to be a lot of sleepless nights ahead for the lads. He made a mental note to submit them to Ibiki for a few tests.

His thoughts turned to Naruto.

With a jolt, he realized the child could be alone now, since it was almost five days and jonin were allotted a maximum of three days' rest. He could not pick up pace with an injured man in the team.

He sighed and hoped Naruto was doing alright.

The sight of the village border had never brought so much relief before. Kakashi's eye narrowed when he noticed a bunch of Uchiha police debating in loud whispers. All of them were chunin level. He gave a signal to halt. He removed his ANBU mask, took out his book and in one fluid movement jumped down.

The police halted all activity when they saw Kakashi gracefully appear and slouch forward.

Kakashi stopped right in front of them, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's not your fucking business, Kakashi-_san_," one of them answered immediately.

Instantly, Kakashi was surrounded by ANBU, menacing and in their battle stance. A low breeze swept across and the police eyed Kakashi warily now.

"Let's try that again," said Kakashi lazily turning a page and still not looking up, "What are you doing here?"

The Shinobi looked to be in great pain as he answered, "The patrol unit from the northern forests has not yet returned. They are due by six hours."

Kakashi's stance barely shifted. He read a full page before closing the book with a snap. He sighed deeply, and then commanded one of the ANBU to take the injured man to the hospital. He gestured to the other two to stay.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"What _now_, Kakashi?" Pakkun said from Bull's head_, "_You _just_ let us go." Indeed all the dogs were still covered with blood and dirt.

"Forgive me, but expert tracking is required," Kakashi said, scratching his right cheek. The dogs stiffened as they recognized the signal, _I'm being monitored, let's pretend we are falling for their ruse._

"Where to?"

"North forest. Near the waterfalls."

And they were off. After they had run for a short while, the dogs stopped.

"No one around for a mile," announced Pakkun.

Kakashi gestured to the two ANBU to come closer, "Listen to me very carefully. I have placed a beacon seal at the back of the Yondaime's ear. Teleport there and discard you ANBU mask. From there you," he said to the red ANBU mask, "Hayate, find Hyuuga Hizashi and tell him to "follow the trail". Do you understand?"

Hayate nodded once. Kakashi turned to the other, smaller form.

"Kurenai-kun, the trail will be visible to your eyes. Follow it. Hizashi-san will join you at the meeting point. Record everything, every gesture, movement, every person, every scent. If you won't hear anything, don't worry, just record what you see. You have to be my eyes, my nose…you have to be _me_ Kurenai and you have to be _invisible_. I will continue alone from here. Wait until I send for you to report your findings."

"It is undoubtedly a trap specifically for you, that _makes_ it imperative you do not go alone," Hayate said quietly to Kakashi.

"I highly doubt it's a trap to harm. They want me out off the village. I will just take a swim in the waterfalls and get back. Go now."

They vanished immediately.

Kakashi entered the village an hour later, walking slowly. As expected, the Uchiha patrol unit had shown up after few laps of swimming. His ninken followed him now, jovially bickering with each other and trying to get Kakashi's attention.

"Ne ne Kakashi…will you make us breakfast? Huh? Huh? Will you?" Guruko asked jumping side to side. He was the always the most excited of the pack.

"Hai hai," responded Kakashi lazily.

All the dogs cheered appreciatively. On the way back Kakashi stopped at the supermarket to pick up a lot of meat, some eggs, milk and bread.

Pakkun had claimed his place in his vest and declared loudly that all the dogs would need a bath as well. Kakashi nodded and made a mental note to hang Pakkun up with the clippers.

Naruto would be delighted to see that.

Maybe Naruto would like to help. It was still very early, so the child would be sleeping. He gave a short command to his pack to be quite and entered the house. Immediately, he noticed the floors needed some cleaning up and started going upstairs to change.

"The pup's asleep in your room, Kakashi," Pakkun said in his gruff voice.

Kakashi froze.

The dogs gathered around him.

"You better clean up properly Ka'shi," Bull said in a low grumble," frankly you look scary with the dried blood in your hair."

The dogs all barked in agreement to this statement.

Kakashi sent them a mild glare but hurried to take a shower and a much needed shave. Afterwards, he opened the bedroom door and peered inside. Naruto was sound asleep. A quick glance around showed that he had not touched anything. Swiftly, so as to not disturb the child, Kakashi put on a pair night pants, pushed a clean mask into its pocket and headed downstairs.

The next few hours were spent sweeping the floors and giving a bath to his dogs. Naruto showed up just as he was getting started on breakfast.

"Otousan! Okaerinasai," the child joyfully welcomed him home and was immediately tackled to the ground by Akino and Bisuke. Pakkun settled on his lap, while Bull hovered protectively.

"Naruto! what did you do all these days huh?" asked Guruko running around in circles.

The child sniffed once, twice and answered tiredly, "Training. But I got so _bored_," he sniffed again.

Kakashi looked over at him critically. The child was looking very jaded making him rush to get breakfast ready. The child was feeling rather tired, even though he had just woken up. He settled on the table and rested his head on his folded arms. A while later, a plateful of food was shoved under his nose.

"You must be hungry," said Kakashi easily. He went and served the pack with strict instructions not to mess up the floors. He sat across the table with his own plate.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. The food made him feel much worse all of a sudden. His stomach trembled and he pushed himself to his feet startling all.

"I'm not very hungry," said Naruto.

"You are certain?" said Kakashi his brow furrowed.

"Hai," said Naruto woozily, "I want to go to sleep," he said and walked upto the stairs, but the floor tilted and he had to sit on the ground.

Kakashi had followed him, "Are you feeling sick?" he demanded.

"I'm alright," said Naruto as Kakashi checked his forehead.

"You are feverish," Kakashi replied and carried Naruto to his bedroom.

He laid the child down gently and covered him. Naruto watched Kakashi feel his forehead again before abruptly turning and walking out. The dogs all gathered around him making soft whiny sounds.

"It's alright. I'm ok," Naruto said, trying to reassure them.

His guardian returned with a thick dark tonic. He handed Naruto a small cup, which the child sniffed and made a revolted face. But Kakashi was firm.

"Drink it down Naruto," he said and forced the liquid down, "Now rest. I will come back in a while."

Kakashi returned after an hour. The dogs had left, requesting him to inform them about the child's condition. Naruto lay twisted up, covered in a sheet of sweat and looking pale in the afternoon light. The boy was even warmer than before. Kakashi frowned, an unsettling ache of anxiety curling in his chest.

"Naruto," he said gently shaking the child. Naruto made a small noise of distress.

"How are you feeling?"

Blue eyes, unnaturally bright, _too bright_, snapped open. The child blinked at him owlishly, without answering.

Kakashi jumped up in alarm, "We should go to the hospital."

"Who-"mumbled Naruto, "I'm not – demon."

_Fucking hell. _

"Don't move Naruto. I will fetch the medic here."

Kakashi bolted down. He hesitated at the front door, not wanting to leave the child alone. He quickly signalled to an ANBU, and instructed him to bring the first medic he encountered at the hospital. He rushed back to the boy's room, with a bowl of water and a clean cloth.

Kakashi soaked the cloth in water and folded it. He held it out to Naruto. The child moved back in fear, clearly disoriented.

"Put this on your forehead, Naruto," he said calmly. The child accepted it uncertainly. He placed it on his eyes and sank down into the bed. Kakashi brought up an old chair and sat beside the bed.

"No. no don-….no hit me," Naruto slurred waving his hands.

Pushing the chair aside, Kakashi slid next to the bed. He took the child's small arms in his hands, "Naruto, you are safe here. No one will hit you," A stab of something went through Kakashi as he said it, surprising him and increasing the twinge in his chest.

_Just be calm pup, I will take care of everything._

The knocking sound at the front door stopped him from further contemplation of these strange strong emotions.

A young medic stood in the veranda, looking rather irritated. Kakashi barely glanced at her, barely heard her introduction before he hurried her in and up to the boy's room. If possible, the child was looking even paler than before.

"He has been feverish and delirious since morning. I had only just arrived and found him in this state…I gave him a tonic but-, "Kakashi realized he was rambling and forced himself to stop.

"Konichiwa…ayaah! Aren't you a little munchkin! "She said to Naruto in a friendly voice.

"Who are you?" the boy challenged her.

"I'm medical ninja Noriko," she replied, her hands glowing with chakra and she examined Naruto's chest. She removed a small torch from her case, "Open your mouth," she commanded.

"No trouble breathing right?" she asked Kakashi. He shook his head.

"He has clearly never been given his shots as a baby," she said disapprovingly," hmm…it could be the case-A influenza…or perhaps hmm..."

Kakashi found himself immensely disliking her indecision.

"Has he recently been swimming in the river? Or gone in the wilderness?"

"Hai. But that was weeks ago," replied Kakashi.

_The kyubi must have helped up until now._

"What?" she asked startled and then laughed "then your boy is a fighter."

Her hands glowed green again, "it's definitely the influenza. This lack of preventive medicine as a baby makes it a lot worse when it hits." She made the child swallow a variety of medicine and changed his sweat soaked clothes in an efficient manner.

Very soon colour returned to the child's face and he was breathing deeply, relaxed. He even smiled shyly at Kakashi before tiredly dozing off again.

More tension than he had ever felt, even on solo ANBU missions, drained upon seeing these changes.

"I will be going now," the medic said, "can I speak with you a moment?"

Kakashi followed her mystified.

"The child is very under-fed," she said disapprovingly, Kakashi didn't know what to say, so he nodded once.

"He also bears scars of more than one type of abuse," she said in a low challenging voice.

Kakashi stared.

"I adopted him just recently," he elucidated tiredly.

"Oh? Ok." she said tossing her long black hair with a certain graceful charm. Her delicate features and piercing black eyes were…_somewhat familiar_. Kakashi wondered if she worked as a Shinobi as well or only as a medic.

"Give him another dose of this medicine. And bring him to the hospital, if he is not well by tomorrow morning," she said closing her case with a snap, "Bring him next week for a checkup."

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu Noriko-san," Kakashi said sincerely.

She smiled, handed him a bill and stepped out.

Few hours later Kakashi reluctantly woke a deeply sleeping Naruto. "How are you feeling?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Hungry," said the child.

Kakashi nodded in relief. He went and fetched hot soup and grilled cheese. Afterwards, he made the child swallow the medicine, pleased at how well recovered he seemed.

"I think came in time…you were very ill in the morning."

"Really? Otousan _on time_?" the child said, already half asleep, "even though you are _three days_ late?"

Kakashi adjusted his night cap, "Just be glad you are unwell pup, I'd have hung you by your ankles for that comment," he said smiling faintly.

The child just laughed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_author's note:_

_thanku to the wonderful reviewers._

_much action, politics and drama in the coming chaps, but bfo tat, dear reader, bear a little more sentimentality and family-ness._

_plz dont forget to review._

_ja ne _


	13. Chapter 13

**Shifting sands:**

* * *

Two figures followed the chakra path the commander of ANBU had made just a few days earlier. It led them straight out of the west gates, into a large clearing, protected by a strange chakra barrier. Even though the place appeared deserted, Kurenai knew it was inhabited by at least two dozen Uchihas.

They stopped, and crouched down, just as it was about to rain.

"This is a bloody way to make a living," she whispered to Hyuuga Hizashi.

He ignored her, as he methodically checked the barrier. It was silent and still and very dark. Hizashi could hear Kurenai's restlessness and his own haggard breathing. He smirked softly as he found the weakest link.

_Well done, Kakashi-kun_.

"Kurenai-san, a screening seal is placed just inside the barrier at this point. Stand on it and completely suppress your chakra, it will make you camouflage to the point of disappearance. Are you ready?" Hizashi asked softly.

"Hai."

"I can deactivate this mode," he said gesturing to a small area, "but only for fifteen seconds. You need to be quick in your search, if you do not find the seal you _must_ come back out."

Kurenai nodded. Hizashi raised his hands and gracefully fluttered them about the barrier. It glowed green once, and a parting opened, large enough to let a big hound in.

"You are on your own now," he said softly. Kurenai nodded again, bent low and flickered inside.

Outside, Hizashi counted a slow fifteen and stood up. He jumped up into the trees and began waiting. He didn't have any doubts about the seal inside, what vexed him was the girl. The child actually.

_If she failed…_

Hizashi took a long breath. The Uchiha clan was well known for their ruthlessness, but that was _not_ what he was worried about. What concerned him most was that, if they failed in this tonight, it will be very difficult to get another lead anytime soon.

Kurenai found the seal almost immediately. She stood on it and did as she was told. As soon as she felt it activate, she moved forward quick and silent as a cat. After running a short distance, she paused as she came upon the gathering of about twenty men. She carefully selected a secure spot up in the trees and began observing intently.

A small fire was burning steadily. Four older men stood around it, and in the middle, on a tree stump sat Uchiha Fugaku. Their manner, even in the forest mud, was stately and neat. About fourteen young men, all in their police uniforms, were standing opposite to the older members.

Kurenai scanned their profiles keenly and recognized many. All Shinobi present held exceptional records, and she was unsurprised to find Itachi in the front row.

"…simply cannot allow this to continue. _Our_ forefather's good sense was what had built this village into what it is today…we cannot allow ourselves to be suppressed by men weaker than us," the old man to Fugaku's right said passionately. It looked like he had been talking for a while.

A silence descended upon the group.

"What are you suggesting, Juro-sama?" Shisui asked politely.

"I am merely pointing out the wrongs done, _being_ done to the clan," replied the man named Juro," We want you to be on your guard, collect vital information from your respective fields. The village is clearly discriminating against us. Sooner or later we will have to fight back."

"There is no differentiation in the ANBU," Itachi replied softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Is that why, among the eight ANBU from the clan, four are dead and three out on back-to-back missions for months?" the elder to the far end demanded, "And that too so soon after Hatake took charge?"

"Forgive me, Fugaku-sama," Itachi addressed his father with a blank face, "but we can make an official complaint to the Hokage-"

"Who will simply order Hatake to investigate into the matter," stated the elder to the far right, "I'm sure you know the implications of allowing the commander of the ANBU into the inner circles of the clan."

"Hokage-sama has turned deaf to the pleadings of the police force. We think he is being delusioned into believing-"

Itachi suddenly stiffened.

"Disrespecting the Hokage is an offence in Konohagakure," he stated calmly, "it is equal to disrespecting the Fire Daimyo himself."

There were several resentful mutterings at Itachi for this rude interruption. The elders were taken aback with surprise. Fugaku remained motionless, only the slight thinning of his lips indicated his displeasure. Shisui looked at Itachi with terrified concern.

"Your clansmen are being abused _tactically_ and you worry about disrespecting the Hokage?," spat the elder," protecting every person in the clan is my duty…and yours too."

"Misdirected anger will only cause more harm than good, Fugaku-sama," replied Itachi evenly, locking his eyes with his father, "and undoubtedly it will cost innocent lives also."

Kurenai felt the air charge with sudden electricity. This was no longer a polite perturbed discussion of clan and ethics. For the first time since Uchiha Madara, someone had openly challenged the clan- elders. Fugaku looked startled and seemed to consider what Itachi had spoken. The elders looked anxious at Fugaku's sudden calm.

"You know nothing, _boy_," one of them sneered.

"I know enough to recognize the subtle signs of sedition. And enough to stop you from destroying my clan just because a few old veterans are frustrated," Itachi sighed, "This conversation bores me."

And then Itachi, with deliberate offence turned his back to the council members. Loud gasps were heard. Even Kurenai knew how very impolite this was. The invisible thread holding the meeting under control snapped as Itachi was immediately surrounded in a circle. Angry red eyes glared at him from every direction, demanding he kneel and apologize.

Kurenai found herself admiring Itachi's complete lack of trepidation.

"I do not wish to fight you," Itachi spoke softly. He felt the air shift as Shisui flickered behind him and stood back-to-back kunai already drawn.

"Have you lost your minds, fuckwits?" Shisui yelled angrily.

From her vantage point, Kurenai saw the elder to Fugaku's left give an almost invisible nod and the fight broke out immediately. It was the most _beautiful_ fight Kurenai had ever witnessed. The Uchiha moved like graceful dancers, twisting and shifting like butterflies caught in a breeze. Or in Itachi's case, a sleek tiger hunting down its prey, with Shisui intently guarding his back.

And it was all over in a matter of minutes. The dozen police lay battered and gasping for breath. Shisui and Itachi stood beside each other silently considering the fallen men. It was then that Kurenai realized they had not even activated their Sharingan.

"Forgive me," Itachi spoke clearly," but this is necessary," he then made a seal and the men fell down unconscious.

"Pathetic," muttered Shisui.

"Are you two quite done?" Uchiha Fugaku spoke for the first time since the start of the meeting.

Shisui instantly turned and fell on his knees,"Fugaku-sama," he said softly. He then glared slightly at Itachi prompting him to kneel as well. Fugaku waved a dismissive hand at them to stand up. He looked vaguely pleased.

"There have been grumblings about Itachi not being strong enough to lead the clan," Fugaku said, shooting a sly look at the elders," but now they will be silenced I'm certain."

Shisui bent his head low and almost moaned in relief at Fugaku's lack of anger.

Fugaku sighed, "When you are clan-head you need to consider all possibilities and not give in to personal prejudices, Itachi."

"But Otousan-"

Fugaku silenced him with a raised hand.

"The council has gathered proof. I cannot possibly ignore it, Itachi," Fugaku said rubbing his forehead, "we have to look after our men and women. Don't you agree?"

"The clan is my family. I will protect my brothers with everything I have," Itachi said with simple force.

Fugaku's eyes softened.

"Very well," said Juro approvingly," we will not take this any further, but wait until you are convinced of it Itachi-kun. "

"Why don't you investigate and learn the truth for yourself, Itachi-kun," said another elder challengingly, "find out why the Hokage had us isolated so far from the village, why now recruitment drills are different for us in ANBU, and why our trading policies and police authority are being questioned. Is that acceptable to you Fugaku-san?"

"Hai. And Shisui will help you in this."

Itachi nodded slowly.

"How long will they be out?" Fugaku asked gesturing at the fallen men.

"An hour at least," Shisui answered," I can release them from the genjutsu…"

"No," said Juro," Fugaku-san is right. They have to learn to respect Itachi as the next leader. Leave them here, the barrier will offer protection."

Itachi and Shisui bowed again as Fugaku and the elders left. As soon as they were out of sight Shisui turned angrily towards his cousin and _punched_ him hard across the face.

He could have stopped it if he wanted to, but Itachi just stood unmoving. He touched his pale finger to his broken lip and seemed surprised to find blood there.

"If you _ever_ do something like this again…I will _drown_ you in the Nakano river," Shisui hissed.

"You'd miss me so badly, you'd be begging all deities to send me back…isn't that right, niisan?" said Itachi tone teasing.

Shisui ignored his words and continued angrily, "You fucking moron what do you think you're doing?"

"They are trying to start a rebellion, a _rebellion_ niisan! They will destroy everything if we let them be. You can't expect me to be quiet-"

Shisui grabbed at Itachi's collar and pulled, "I don't _care_. They have enough power to destroy you. You will fucking shut up and stop disrespecting them until you are the head of clan. Do you understand?"

"They are _ancient_, hardly a threat-"

"Itachi!"

Itachi sighed delicately and rested his forehead on Shisui shoulder.

"I will try," he said, gently releasing himself from Shisui's clutches. Shisui deflated immediately. They stood in silence for a long while.

"Why did you jump in?" Itachi asked finally. He always knew Shisui cared about him deeply, but this fierce loyalty was disarming. Unexpected. Itachi knew what the clan meant to his cousin, and for him to push it all away, to choose him over everything…

"They will be wary of us now," Shisui commented, ignoring his question.

Itachi nodded uncaringly. He liked the way Shisui had grouped them together like that, his heart was speeding up with something. He suspected it was elation.

"Let's go eat…er...is the cut bad? I have medicine with me," Shisui asked sheepishly.

Itachi's mind went blank except for one memory: the moment in the war long ago, when he was a little child, lost and crying. Shisui had appeared suddenly, gripped his hand and claiming him, protecting and feeding him for days. Shisui had loved him then and still did. Everything paled before that fact.

"No. Niisan, you hit like a little girl," Itachi smirked.

"Oi!" Shisui yelled and blurred forward to punch again.

This time Itachi dodged it and disappeared into the forest.

.

.

The atmosphere in ANBU leader's office was quiet and tensed.

Ibiki sat in a chair observing Kurenai and Hizashi mildly, his thoughts elsewhere. Kakashi was leaning on the table, one arm folded across his chest and the other placed delicately upon his chin, a picture of thoughtful reflection.

Ibiki finally turned to venture his opinion but stopped as Kakashi gestured him to be quiet.

"Kurenai-kun, your memory from the last two days will be wiped out by Ibiki immediately," Kakashi said, "the less you know about this business, the better."

"Wha-…I'm not a child, Taichou!"

"You are certainly behaving like one kuniochi," Ibiki stated impassively, "Genin argue with their superiors' not elite ninja in the ANBU. You will go and wait in my lab for me."

Kurenai left with an angry _bang!_ instantly.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked Hizashi.

"Itachi-kun is the key. He is much too powerful for them to simply ignore his decisions. We need to get Itachi on our side. He can control them."

Kakashi turned silent and thoughtful again.

So, Mikoto-san knew how Itachi was going to react to the council. She was protecting her son all along. If Itachi becomes the clan-head in this present climate, the clan will clearly split into two, with the entire council on one side and Itachi on the other. What more, it will create irrevocable cracks in Fugaku's and Itachi's already strained relationship. It will destroy her family peace forever.

And what if the council somehow convinced Itachi of their allegations? What will happen then? What will Itachi _choose_ to do?

"Why did the Hokage really order Uchiha to move out into the district?" Kakashi asked Ibiki bluntly.

"I do not know."

_Itachi will certainly find out. _

"Is it true they have different recruitment drills?" Hizashi asked cautiously.

"Hai. But so do the Nara," Kakashi replied tiredly.

"I'm concerned about what kind of action they were talking about," Ibiki said.

Kakashi nodded. He had been wondering at that too. Frankly, he was more than alarmed at the decided way the elders had ventured their opinions.

"We need to act quickly Kakashi-kun," Hizashi said in a low voice.

Kakashi nodded.

Not that he particularly cared about the bloody clan, but…Konoha without the Uchiha or Uchiha without Konoha were unthinkable concepts. And they were going to remain that way.

If he didn't play his cards well, he might end up with a civil war in his hands. No doubt Itachi will need help to investigate, even with Shisui's notorious eyes. All that remained now was how to offer his assistance. His first move must be subtle, neither too much, nor too little, but enough to warrant attention. The prince _had_ to come to him.

He must.

.

* * *

_author's note:_

_sorry for the delay, dear reader. was working on another story, "Tangled threads of time" check it out, if you have the time._

_hope you like this chap...review plz._


	14. Chapter 14

**Strategic Secrets:**

* * *

It was utter chaos.

When Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke it was still raining and Pakkun was running up to him anxiously, eyes desperate with horror and relief.

"Kakashi! Come quickly!" said Pakkun urgently leading him to the backyard.

_Whoa._

There was grass _everywhere_, dogs completely immersed in the wet sludge and a small blonde boy looking as if he just took a swim in the muck. All were shouting happily. Pakkun himself had a large splash of mud on his face.

Kakashi sighed as he removed his ANBU mask resignedly.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched forward. The dogs stilled sensing his approach, but the boy continued to shout merrily oblivious. Kakashi stopped right in front of them and looked down at the mess.

"_Attention _all," he gave a curt command.

Naruto jumped at the sound and turned. The dogs froze in a flash of horror, even as the child smiled up brilliantly, "Otousan!"

Kakashi was not impressed. He frowned.

"So. Tell me what happened?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, Naruto. _Tell_ him what _happened_," growled Pakkun.

"You Meanie!" the child squeaked and squirmed backwards, which shoved Urushi into Bull. Bull growled and shoved back, which pushed Urushi into Naruto and the child slipped, falling face first into the dirty puddle-

*_Splash!_*

Kakashi sighed and closed his eye as specks of mud flew and hit his pants. He then threw a withering glare at the snickering dogs. They made hurried goodbyes to the child and disappeared immediately.

Kakashi leaned on his hip and stared down. Naruto startled to see his stern face and bit his lip shuffling on his legs. Kakashi knew his charge was thinking up a good excuse before he even knew what he was in trouble for.

He inwardly amused himself by watching Naruto squirm under his stare.

To Naruto's visible relief, Kakashi spoke, "I had a most _enlightening_ conversation with Hokage-sama…care to explain how exactly you managed to break into the Inuzuka compound?"

To Kakashi's bewilderment, the child looked even more relieved at the topic.

Then he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Hurried explanations followed with much jumping around and hand waving and mud flicking _all _over the place.

Kakashi listened utterly bemused as he tried to make sense of, something about Genma-nichan's senbon, Tattoo -neechan puppies and something suspiciously sounding like the Hokage-ojiji's hat.

_Hoh?_

No wonder Homura-sama had given him a disappointed look. Though the Hokage had chuckled, looking positively relieved that Naruto's penchant for trouble was now someone else's problem.

Tsume-san had roared with laughter, recounting what a cheeky little brat Naruto made while demanding to get a pack of nin-ken of his own- _to be an awesome ninja like my Otousan dattebayo!'_

Needless to say, Naruto had become a great favorite with the clan and was invited over whenever he felt like it. He had even made a new friend, the clan's heir no less, who had been utterly impressed with Naruto's skills and had given him a lick. Tsume-san had sagely explained that, that made Naruto almost family.

Kakashi considered Naruto now, frowning deeply.

Generally, he actively threw shinobi or even ANBU under him into peril and danger and leaned back to watch and gauge their reactions, sneaking an occasional glance at his book while the whole situation went to fucking hell against them. Generally.

It built character, teaching valuable life lessons and trained them not to become _too_ contingent on their Taichou; he was there to make sure they were more or less alive…the rest is up to _them_. He wouldn't _be_ around forever…they had to stand up on their own. True potential never fails to come out and surprise him.

But this was _Naruto_.

And Kakashi didn't want to _gamble_ with stakes this high. Of course, he was more than a little proud that the child broke in at all, more than a little pleased that he made friends and impressed the clan head. But he still got _caught_.

Kakashi placed a hand on his forehead delicately feeling a headache coming. He wondered what his sensei would have done in this situation.

"anosa…," said the lad shoulders slummed, worried at last "Gomenasai dattebayo…" the light in the bright blue eyes dimmed a little.

Kakashi huffed. No matter what, he disliked seeing the child in distress. Especially on _his_ account.

"You need a bath," He quickly grabbed the child and flew up into the second floor. After depositing his load in the bath tub Kakashi went and fetched his special antiseptic odorless shampoo.

Naruto fidgeted.

"Anosa… is Otousan angry with me…about Hana-neechan's puppies?"

"Hmm…no," said Kakashi removing his gloves, "Hold still,"

Kakashi poured water over the lad's head and lathered it with shampoo, "now…when a ninja is in an unknown territory, what are the two things he must do, hmm?"

"Study the surroundings," Naruto replied immediately," Plan the exit strategy before going in."

_Good. _

"Did you plan an exit strategy before going into the Inuzuka's?"

After a beat of silence, Naruto mumbled, "no."

"That's too bad," Kakashi said, with just the right amount of disappointment.

The child's ears flushed red, "But! But! This was not a mission Otousan!-"

"Naruto, "Kakashi interrupted gently, "a good ninja will always treat _everything_ as a mission. Even the simple act of sitting still or doing exhausting taijutsu, should be approached with a sincere need to succeed."

The child fell silent.

Satisfied, Kakashi didn't say anything else. He washed the blonde mop until he was sure it was clean. He then threw a wash cloth and soap at the child and stepped out, telling him to hurry. He changed and went to make dinner determined to spend his evening listening to Naruto talk his ear out.

Genma had burst into his home one evening and demanded that he be allowed to train the child for a few weeks because he had _nothing_ to do, _damn_ it, and all because of one _fucking_ cracked rib; and if Kakashi refused, the _bloody_ medics will make him _rest_ as if he were a _fucking_ pansy.

_Damn_ it all.

Kakashi had agreed only to get Genma off his back, because Genma's whining was worse than Gai's youth vocalizations.

Regardless, he did not expect the child to get so nimble with a senbon. And between Kakashi's own missions and the child's training, they had not spent any time together for five days in a row.

He rubbed his tired eyes, not sure if liked this development. He missed being with the child.

Only after the fish was a crisp colour and the gravy almost done, did he allow himself to once more ponder on the problem that had kept him out on the field instead of at home training with his kid.

The Uchiha had been _too_ quiet over the past month.

Besides the very public effort to recruit the jonin Yuhi Kurenai into the police force, there have been no hints of any extracurricular activities.

_None at all._

Mikoto-san had silently informed, that the clan was not organizing meetings anymore, instead had thrown themselves into opening trade with hidden grass on behalf of Konoha. His spies confirmed it. Uchiha Itachi had been dispatched on an ANBU mission out of sheer necessity, and Shisui had been assigned patrolling duty at the borders by the Hokage himself.

Though it had been deliberately managed to give Kakashi time to plan his next move, the village had settled into a kind of eerie peace, which put him on the edge. Hence, he had been…_investigating_, trying to find a crack with his shackles raised, as if he were standing on a knife's edge, constantly waiting for things to go wrong.

Many footsteps sounded on the stairs and Naruto appeared. He shoved a paper at Kakashi, eyes shining with excitement. It was the admission form for the academy.

"Genma-nichan said that if you sign it, I can go to the academy from next week," the child practically burst.

Kakashi looked at the child thoughtfully, "Don't you think you are too young, Naruto?"

The child looked scandalized, "I'm five years old!" he held up five fingers, "That's a _whole_ hand, Otousan!"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright. If you are so sure, I'll test you once. If you can satisfy me then I will ask the Hokage-sama for special permission."

"Haaai!"

They had dinner outside in the yard, around a small campfire Kakashi had built. The rain had stopped and the moon was out in full force.

"Ne Otousan," said Naruto softly.

"hmm?" said Kakashi. He was sprawled on the ground with hands behind his head. Beside him Naruto lay mimicking his posture.

"Why do you have a red eye?"

Kakashi froze. The child was looking at him with sleepy curiosity. The black flecks in his Sharingan swirled and settled again.

"It was a gift…from my…best friend," something wound around his heart as he said it.

"Sugoii!," blue eyes sparkled, "did you give him your eye then?"

"No. I lost mine in the battle…he died…protecting me,"

_It was all because of my stupidity-_

_Don't think it…don't go THERE._

"Did it hurt?" asked Naruto in a hushed whisper. The child got on his knees and crawled towards him. Kakashi stilled as a small cold hand reached out to touch the scar on his face.

"I don't remember," Kakashi said softly. Small fingers were running over his eye now and the Sharingan _tingled_. Kakashi could almost imagine Obito, squirming in excitement.

_Ha! He likes __**me**__ more than you, Kakashi!_

"If your friends died and even your Tousan," child removed his hand and sat cross legged, gazing at him those too wide eyes, "Otousan, does that mean you were all alone? Like me?"

Slowly Kakashi slid his eyes over to the child, "I have you _now_, that's more important."

The child nodded and grinned. He scooted nearer to Kakashi and lay back again. Together, they watched the stars in silence, until eventually Naruto was asleep, hands and legs spread out in all directions. Kakashi let his eyes slid back to the small face beside him feeling at ease for the first time in days.

He stiffened suddenly and a few seconds' later a team of ANBU surrounded them. Kakashi didn't move expect for raising his eyebrows.

"Kakashi-san, Sandaime-sama requires your presence immediately."

Kakashi frowned. He did have a meeting with the Hokage, but he was only ten minutes-oh-oh _shit_…he was an hour late. That meant the Hokage had been waiting for _two_.

_Shit_.

Carefully he lifted the child in his arms and hurried to settle him in his room. He debated whether to change his attire. He decided against it, and followed the ANBU swiftly towards the Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama is in the upper east corner room," said the ANBU and disappeared as Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi scaled the height and flew up. He opened the window and leapt up to hang on, leaning in without actually stepping inside. He glanced up the large room and froze suddenly.

The entire council was present.

They have been present for a while, clearly. Kakashi sighed. He had explained to the Hokage, that he had little interest in the politics of the village. He understood them, flowed with them easily enough but ignored most of it as stupidity. He led a department of ruthless killers and would be more useful to the Hokage on the field. So for kami's sake please excuse him.

The Hokage had simply given him a glare and informed him the time of the next session.

The pretty maid serving tea shrieked in horrified delight at his appearance and Koharu-sama looked decidedly pleased. Uchiha Fugaku cringed as he took in Kakashi's exposed eyes and unkempt hair.

Danzo as usual pretended to ignore him.

"How nice of you to join us Kakashi," the Hokage said voice gruff.

"Yes,_ finally_," muttered Homura-sama.

The room turned as one and stared at him sternly.

At times like this, Kakashi wasn't even sure he _liked_ the Hokage.

He slouched in nevertheless, and went to lean on the wall opposite the Hokage, unable to take a seat among the elders. The maid offered him a cup of tea, blushing furiously. Homura-sama waved at her and she withdrew immediately.

The Hokage was watching him, but he ignored it.

"So, we were, ah yes…a sum fixed up in advance, which is a fair and genuine pre-estimate of the probable loss that is likely to occur on civilian property when a bloodline jutsu is used inside the village gates. Section 712.b lists that all mitigating.." Homura-sama resumed speaking in his dull weedy voice.

Kakashi tuned it out after a few minutes itching to pull out his book.

He stifled a yawn and observed the proceedings with a lazy eye instead. Koharu-sama's eyes were beginning to droop and the Hokage-sama seemed fast asleep under his hat.

"…contract of guarantee may be either retrospective, for example, an existing debt or prospective i.e. for a future debt, with reference to the current and continuing…"

Fugaku sat bolt upright, expression displeased, but Danzo was still as a rock and was eyeing _him_ with repugnance. Kakashi returned the gaze with interest and shifted casually, causing several invisible ANBU guards to jerk their heads in his direction. Danzo gave him a last calculated look and returned his attention to Homura.

"….and so Danzo has petitioned to ration the use of bloodlines within certain areas and since the police is the primary-"

"How dare you?" Fugaku growled making the Hokage jolt.

"Fugaku-san," said Koharu-sama soothingly, "It is merely a petition, I am sure discussing it will clear away any misunderstandings."

Danzo ignored this and turned to the Hokage, "This is not a matter to negotiate. The police force has caused severe civilian property damage in the past months and hence the petition must be open to vote."

_Since when do you care about civilians, Danzo?_

The Third settled back in his chair, pipe between his teeth and made himself be as pleasant as possible, "Danzo, are you suggesting the Uchiha stop using the Sharingan?"

"_Rationing_, Hiruzen," snapped Danzo.

Fugaku said in very flat tone," I will not be rationing anything. This old geezer is jealous of our Sharingan."

Danzo looked unfazed, except for a very slight tensing of his shoulders.

_Ah._

"Fugaku-san," Homura said, "You have to agree that the number of damages to the public property the police-"

"The police are responsible for capturing every single spy that dared to infiltrate the village," interrupted Fugaku with a razor-sharp look, "We are the reason the crime rate is non-existent in Konohagakure."

"Hai, all this suggests clearly you are _more_ than qualified enough to work _without_ the Sharingan," said Danzo.

"Perhaps Danzo has a point and we must put the matter to vote, Hiruzen," Koharu-sama said, "I would like to have the opinions of all the clan-heads too."

Fugaku shifted his gaze from the elders to the Hokage and finally to Danzo.

"Before that I must beg the Hokage-sama to order an investigation into the ROOT and its many illegal activities," said Fugaku in a dangerous low voice, "for which I _assure_ you Danzo I will not need the Sharingan to prove."

Danzo's eye flickered over to Fugaku, "Summon the other heads, Hokage. For the safety of the citizens we have to grant this petition its importance."

Kakashi was amused now. He understood what Danzo was trying to do. Restricting the use of the Sharingan, an integral part of the Uchiha would immediately get them on the defense and an enemy on the defense can be very easier to trap, no matter how powerful they are. But resorting to tricks meant that Danzo did not have a true idea of their intentions and their abilities.

The Hokage, recognizing the situation as clearly as Kakashi did, gave him a very flat look.

"How and when we must use our bloodlines is the business of the clan," said Fugaku a strange gleam in his eyes, "and if it's a clan's business, Danzo, it would be none of yours. I would advise you not to _interfere_."

The game abruptly shifted and Kakashi watched Danzo clench and unclench his hand around his walking stick. Uchiha Fugaku was not even making an attempt to be subtle, his chakra crackling significantly.

Several things came together in Kakashi's head as he pieced together the odd silence from the Uchiha the past month and the members of the ROOT running around all over the village. They suspected Danzo was on their tail and were doing their best to throw him off the scent.

This was _excellent_.

The tension in the room was stretched tight. The Hokage steeped his fingers and gave Kakashi a small nod. He immediately straightened and slouched forward, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hokage-sama, I agree with Fugaku-san," Kakashi said lazily, drawing Fugaku's attention at once, "and at any rate the police are brilliant in their duty. So far, Danzo-sama has failed to prove otherwise."

"I do everything for the betterment of this village, boy," said Danzo, snapping his attention to Kakashi as well, with disarming intensity, "Stay silent. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Trying to bind any major clan from performing their duty will only harm the village, "said Kakashi with a cool tone, " the ANBU will not tolerate it. Hence this rationing cannot be a valid argument."

A stunned silence greeted this.

"_Personally_, I seem to do more damage without the Sharingan than with it."

Subtle and aggressive. Perfectly executed. The Hokage smiled behind his hands.

"Well. I do not find any reason to continue this course, Danzo," said the Hokage, "that is unless you can find proof about these damages are caused by ninja with bloodlines alone."

Danzo wouldn't look at him. The Third suspected it was because he was furious.

When he finally spoke, Danzo's voice was dangerously soft, "I see you have trained your pet dog to wag its tail and do your bidding. Very good, Hiruzen."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes as well, "I will not have you insulting my council members," he said fingers steeped before him, "if you have nothing better to say, you might as well _leave_."

To Kakashi's surprise the man stood up. He wobbled over to the door, stopped right beside Kakashi.

He murmured softly, "Don't get in my way, boy. You will regret this."

Kakashi almost snorted.

"If that is all, then we should call it a day? "said the Hokage, dismissing them. Kakashi watched the Hokage in silence as he bade goodnight to the elders and requested Fugaku to return in the morning. He was being unusually calm.

_Always a troubling sign._

Once they were alone, the Hokage removed his hat and signed wearily. He gestured for Kakashi to come closer.

"Send your ANBU away," said the Hokage. Kakashi made a seal and the familiar invisible presence disappeared immediately. The Hokage made a few seals as well and the room glowed blue once briefly.

"Now. Anything else you gathered so far?"

"Nothing new. Except for the bunker, few kilometers down south. It contains a large number of weapons and explosive seals."

"You are positive it belongs to the Force?"

"The bunker is protected by an impressive barrier. Signature of the Uchiha clan."

The Hokage's face was grave, "They must be accumulating for a while now."

Kakashi nodded and waited while the Hokage mulled it over.

"Destroy it."

Kakashi felt his mouth out go dry with resignation, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage puffed on his pipe in silence. Sarutobi Hiruzen knew he was a good leader. He watched over all his shinobi closely, especially the orphans. The genin of the village occupied a special place in his heart and he frequently took part in the academy curriculum. He insisted on being involved with everything important to a shinobi of the leaf, right from their registrations to assignment of missions.

Despite his careful nurturing, one of his own had betrayed him in the most shameful manner. He was not about to let it happen again. Ever.

"I will need soldiers within the ANBU I can trust absolutely, Kakashi," the Hokage said finally.

Kakashi nodded and held up a gloved hand, "The seal Koharu-sama used is effective. I researched and developed a similar…blood seal. An ultimate binding seal, with which the caster's chakra can be inserted into the body as a tiny fragment. This allows the caster, _if_ he wants, to completely control of the mind and actions of the person on whom the binding is done. The seal will also result in death if they go against the Hokage."

"You have picked out the men?"

"Hai. The seal will leave a mark and can be adjusted over the regular ANBU tattoo. Whenever the Hokage-sama is ready to do the jutsu-"

"Not me Kakashi. I want you to perform the jutsu."

A flutter of panic hit Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, I am unsuited for control of this kind."

The Hokage stood up and turned on his back facing the large window. Kakashi _knew_ he would be hearing something he would immensely dislike.

"I have a mission for you," said the Hokage softly and sighed. Kakashi didn't reply, merely waited for the Hokage to speak again.

"I gave my word to the Fourth long ago, that I will never make this request of you," Sandaime turned and locked eyes with him, "I apologize but there is none other who can do this. No other that I can trust."

Kakashi was having an ominous feeling now. The last time he had blatantly disobeyed the Fourth resulted in him spending three days in a coma.

"Kakashi," said the Hokage gruffly, "I need you to infiltrate the police force."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_dear reader, _

_i hope you like it._

_please review and make me happy. _

_:)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fame and Forbearing:**

* * *

Winter in Konoha settled over them like a blanket of bitter cold.

"Where the _fuck_ is he man?" Namiashi Raido cursed silently as he stomped his way through the wet snow. Beside him, his best-friend of seventeen years, Shiranui Genma smirked.

They had been looking for Kakashi since _dawn, _ever since he had popped suddenly into the annals office and demanded a list of documents, in a tone that had sent the entire department running into the archives...but now the man had apparently vanished.

They stopped at the entry way to Kakashi's house for the third time that day and rang the bell. The house remained silent, even after several minutes.

Raido cursed again, "Should we leave a message?"

Genma peered into the gates. The traps were woven so tightly and barriers covered so thickly that even _breathing_ would set them off.

"Let's go over his haunts once more," Genma sighed, resigned on searching the entire village again, like a lovesick teenager. He wondered briefly what must have prompted Kakashi to up the precautions so much around the house. Not _too_ surprising though; the commander of the ANBU was causing quite a stir, wherever he went these days.

From the time of his appointment, Hatake Kakashi's unconventional security methods and mission policies were taking the village by storm.

In the beginning, many were incredulous. They were justified to be alarmed, because the ANBU was filled with hardened survivors. Of the kyubi, of the war and of personal tragedies. And no such person could remain sane.

These were powerful ninja one slip away from being declared missing-nin themselves and suicidal hunter-nin just waiting to die. These were broken ninja no one else would dare touch and clan geniuses so fucked up; they were feared in their own homes. These were deadly ninja who didn't _care_ if they lived or died, hunted or killed.

And the Hokage-sama had selected the most deranged, listless shinobi in the village and made him the leader. Many had rebelled, Genma himself was so anxious for his friend that he was close to breaking his rule of Never Join The ANBU Again and barging in to help Kakashi anyway he could.

He needn't have worried. He should have known better than to doubt

The man had changed only little since the first time they had worked together, Genma mused. In those days, the Yondaime was still alive and, Genma and Raido had been the select few, privileged to guard the great man.

The war had just ended and Kakashi was this fourteen year old ANBU captain, already famous for his mismatched eyes and the terror that had killed more people than all the elite squads put together.

The Yondaime had come to power in a climate of doom and despair. The clans were greedy and desperate and the land was ripe for rebellion. But from the day of his appointment the Yondaime threw himself into the business of the state with extraordinary skill.

Using the same cunning coldness that had won him wars, the Yellow flash would dig deep into the pitfall wells of clan-secrets and use them against his opponents, subtly blackmailing and beseeching until he got what he required.

He pleaded and threatened, spent long hours with advisors and the clan-heads, negotiating and re-negotiating policies and temperamental decisions.

It had been fascinating to watch the Fourth (_god_-for only a god could make these deeds possible in a land dried up of humanity) instilled new confidence into the common man. He encouraged trade and built ports. He pushed the village walls and expanded the agricultural fields. Civilians and ninja who were reduced to begging state due to the war began to prosper. The Yondaime pumped Konoha back to life again.

There was no man or woman in the village who didn't weep for the Fourth the day he died.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" Raido asked, jolting him out of his reverie.

"No Raido," Genma answered patiently, "he would have left his son with me if he had gone out."

Genma was friendly with everybody. He liked it that way. But he knew his strange friendship with the Hatake-brat was always the talk of the town. Even Genma had been perplexed by it.

He vividly remembered that day just two weeks after the inauguration of the Fourth; the Hatake-brat had turned suddenly and flung a kunai straight at Genma's face. He had deflected it with his senbon, without moving from his lazy posture and had turned to find the brat's mismatched eyes lit up.

"That _was_ cool," he drawled, "I thought Obito had exaggerated."

Genma had didn't know what to say to that. The war had left many orphans and Genma was eager to help anyway he could. He vaguely remembered buying Uchiha Obito ramen a few times, and helping a blushing Rin-chan at the makeshift hospitals. But Kakashi didn't seem to be expecting an answer. He noticed with a start that the Yondaime too had stopped to watch.

"I could show you how to do it," Genma had offered feeling foolish.

"I'm not going to show you my face, sempai," The boy scoffed, turning his back to Genma, he tilted his white head and threw a question, "would you...care to spar with me time to time?" he had asked with hesitation in his eyes.

Genma smirked, understanding the question beneath the question and at the sudden knowledge as to why he had been selected as the elite guard by the Yondaime himself.

"Sure. Whenever you want."

The boy smiled suddenly. Then he dashed away to join his master. The Yondaime locked his eyes and graced Genma with a benevolent smile_- I knew you wouldn't disappoint me_- the smile seemed to say and Genma had never felt so humbled in his life.

He remembered very clearly how the Yondaime would keep Kakashi close to him at all times, a constant grey shadow. He would drill into his only student the complexities of the office and the protocols. He would pain-stakingly trace the hidden lines of power and the direct threats within the village and right up to the Daimyo's door.

In those days, Kakashi rarely used to cover his sharingan, day and night it would blare red and the boy would soak up his master's knowledge unflinchingly, growing more deadly and dangerous than he already was.

The training that Kakashi had received during those dark and gloomy days was bearing fruit now. Keeping a wary eye for an orange book or a white head, Genma smirked to himself again, shaking his head in wonder. For the Hatake-brat was already picking his way unerringly through the labyrinth of power and influence with remarkable ease.

Kakashi's incredible mind would not only think several steps ahead of his opponent but would also determine how many steps ahead his opponent could think-and then he simply laid traps to freeze up the game in exactly the positions he wanted it.

It's no wonder that only after four short months of taking charge, Kakashi had minimized the deaths on the field by seventy percent.

In spite of his _controversial_ decisions on team rotations and... uh _unusual_ way of mission assignments and equally obscure recruitment plans, Kakashi was the commander of ANBU and he lead like one.

Because he himself had been a survivor of the war, and a victim of numerous tragedies, Kakashi knew better than anyone, what exactly his soldiers felt and feared. A man of actions, not words, he seemed to have some sixth-sense regarding what his men _needed _and immediately made some subtle effort to provide it.

He collected all the troubled orphans and trained them in ways to break and still remain sane.

"_Tell_ me, shinobi," Genma had heard Kakashi say to a dozen teams, "Tell me what is scarring you. And I will tell you how to _kill_ it."

He would push each shinobi to the brink of their abilities and personally be involved in the mission assignments and would try his damndest to give his men a _reason_ for each kill. Despite having a reputation of being loony, Kakashi was remarkably perceptive in understanding minds of his men.

Being a war time child, Kakashi knew the difficulties of unanticipated surprises on the field. He absolutely refused to send in shinobi alone, if he could help it. His strange emphasis on team-work was beginning to get as famous as his left eye, and damn, it would, because they both _worked_.

The fire Daimyo was visiting a neighbouring village and Kakashi had used all his muscle to obtain the honour of an audience. And then under the Sandaime-sama's amused eyes, he went on to charm the Daimyo to such an extent as to be granted a large fortune for building spacious ANBU quarters. Within weeks, he assigned rooms to every soldier and encouraged teams to spend as much as time together as possible.

When the ANBU soldiers started to perceive that Kakashi really _cared_, they latched on to him as one would latch on to an oasis in an endless desert. They paid him back with the only thing he would allow them to pay-total loyalty to the department and to the Hokage-sama.

_You are ANBU now. You are __**mine**__._

The ANBU closed ranks and became a deadly brotherhood. Needless to say, the clans of Konoha were not amused. Kakashi was accused of kidnapping the best ninja of the village and brain-washing them to create a new clan for himself.

Kakashi and the clan-heads locked horns regularly over shared affairs of the village-their most common battleground being the extent to which the commander of the ANBU can be privy to a clan's affairs. Almost daily, clan-heads and their secretaries were seen bombarding the Hokage with issues that made Kakashi seem like a downright criminal.

Kakashi ignored them the way he ignored everything; professionally, cool. This state of affairs continued until the day Hyuuga Hiashi murdered some Kumogakure ninja and had to send his twin brother to die in his place.

_Hizashi was lucky he's in the ANBU._

Genma shook his head, and he exchanged the senbon in his mouth for the carrot Raido offered. The night Hizashi went to die honorably, Kakashi made no move to stop the proceedings. He gave the Hyuuga twin a two hour head start and calmly followed, taking the best genjutsu specialists, Uchiha Itachi and Yuhi Kurenai with him.

They had disappeared for three days, during which time Genma had to deal with a tense irate Hokage and a giggling high-on-sugar Naruto.

On the fourth day the ANBU team returned, bearing a battered and bloody but very much alive Hizashi. Kakashi took two steps into the village and then promptly collapsed. Naruto had been hysterical with grief when they weren't allowed into the emergency ward, Genma remembered with a pang. He himself had been on the edge, since ANBU, _blood-thirsty ANBU_, kept breaking into his apartment to _console_ the sad child.

The very next day news arrived that the Demon Brothers of the mist had openly confessed to the murders of Kumogakure jounin. A week after _that_ came a formal apology and a peace treaty greatly in favor of Konoha from Kumogakure.

The clans and the village had begun to regard Kakashi with wary respect. Hyuuga Hiashi was rumored to have met the Hokage and declare the Hyuuga clan's utter loyalty to the ANBU. Kakashi's hospital room was surrounded by paranoid ANBU and grateful Hyuugas and predictably he dealt with this new adulation by completely disappearing from the scene.

Genma smiled as he remembered Kakashi coming straight from the hospital to his apartment and collapsing on his couch, beside a stunned Raido. When he woke up after a day, little Naruto had latched on to his chest, sobbing in relief. Raido and he were treated to the astonishing sight of the great Hatake Kakashi being completely defeated by a five year old child's tears.

How far he had come…this brat with mismatched eyes!

That evening Genma went and burned incense in the Yondaime's shrine, saying a desperate prayer to protect them always.

"There's Naruto-kun," said Raido now, pointing to the other side of a large field at a small blonde child, attempting to break down a log of wood.

Genma walked forward and settled down under a tree with a groan, "relax now, Raido. He'll come for the kid eventually."

Raido nodded, slightly tensed, sensing the invisible ANBU loitering around the field.

"Is the child any good?" Raido asked with forced casualness.

"Good?" Genma asked turning to his friend in disbelief, "He's _great_. I taught him the eight senbon trick in three days."

Raido widened his eyes in surprise, "What else?"

"Oh this and that," replied Genma grinning, "Kakashi's been training him too."

Raido shook his head and laughed, "God help Konoha."

It was over an hour later, when there was a gust of wind and Kakashi materialised in a puff on one of the tree's branches. He was crouched down, dressed in full ANBU gear, with his hound mask tied behind his head and a tell-tale splat of blood across it.

"We've been looking for you all day," complained Genma immediately.

Kakashi didn't even look at them, fixing his attention solely on the training child, "Gomen...I had to find a spider's web."

Genma chuckled understandingly, "A big spider?"

"Huge," came the reply.

"Ah."

Raido stared at them, deciding he didn't _want_ to know. He cleared his throat, "here are the documents you requested, Kakashi."

Kakashi's uncaring glance slid his way, "huh...that's OK, Raido-san. I already looked into the Hokage-sama's library yesterday."

"But I didn't authorise any...Kakashi-san! Did you _break_ into the Hokage-sama's _vault_?" Raido asked scandalized.

Kakashi stood up and leapt down, landing gracefully between them.

"Sumimasen, Raido-san," he said rubbing the back of his head, smiling sheepishly "I was in a hurry."

Several masks popped all around them and Kakashi's attention was already shifting away from him. Raido had served in the department but had never seen so many ANBU in one place before; there were at least fourteen agitated chakras around them. Instinctively he sprang into a defence position.

"Eazy, Raido," called Genma, not shifting from his lazy posture.

"Kakashi-sempaiii," said a female ANBU in exasperation, "this is the fourth time you disappeared leaving the newbies in hysterics."

"Training is good for them, Taicho," Kakashi gave her a bored shrug, "Are the teams ready to leave?"

"Hai."

"Good. I except to see you back in-" Kakashi stopped, alert in an instant. He disappeared in a puff and materialised across the field just in time to catch Naruto from falling down.

Genma straightened and smirked, "hmf..._mother-hen_."

Kakashi was back among them, kneeling down and laying the child gently beside Genma.

"I told you to tie bands around your legs," Kakashi said with disapproval.

"I did it!" the child grinned, tired but happy, "I broke two logs today Otousan! Kiba could only break _one"_

"That's no reason to train till you drop," Kakashi said unhurriedly, though his hands were efficiently examining the cuts on the child's legs.

"I'll never give up till I'm as strong as Otousan," the boy declared, "Guy-sensei said you never gave up either."

Kakashi stilled. Then he smiled, ruffled the child's head and handed him a bottle of water.

"I will expect you in three days," Kakashi said turning to his men.

The ANBU nodded, all at once. One of them spoke, "Sempai...this means _you_ will have no guards-"

"Relax, Taicho," Kakashi murmured amused, "I _think_ I can stay alive that long."

"Should we-"

"No."

"I believe-

"No."

"The Third would-"

"No."

The masks stared at Kakashi stoically. He waved back cheerfully, "I believe you are stalling. Move _now_."

ANBU Ox spoke, voice resigned;" Will you _at least_ keep the weasel close?"

Kakashi thought and nodded.

"Good-luck on your mission, ANBU-samas," Naruto said respectfully.

Several masks inclined their heads in his direction before disappearing.

"What the fuck are you up to _now_?"

Kakashi turned to Genma tiredly, "You must be ANBU to know."

Genma opened his mouth to launch into an impressive array of insults on the ANBU masks, their lack of sexual powers and of normal vocabulary and even Kakashi's hair, when they heard a hesitant voice some distance off.

"Hatake-san?" a young lad in a police uniform said hesitatingly.

Kakashi slouched into his posture, bored and unflappable.

"I'm Uchiha Isamu...er...I have been looking for you," the lad said.

"You and every maiden of the leaf, Isamu," drawled Genma lips curling, "and also some strapping young men too," he said giving Raido a teasing look.

Raido blanched and glared draggers at Genma.

"No! Not like _that_," said the lad blushing, "I mean- I have some work with you. I saw you yesterday, but you were at the memorial. And erm- I head the department of family counsel and welfare office. My clan oversees all adoptions-"

"You look too young, " Kakashi interrupted, snapping his single eye to survey the lad, probing and intense. _Doubtful. _He noticed with interest Uchiha Shisui glaring at him from across the field.

"I assure you, I am very efficient," said Isamu, clearly taken aback, but refusing to back down.

"Ne ne niisan," Naruto intervened, jumping up to stand beside Kakashi, "do you know Sasuke and Mikoto-obasan and Itachi-niichan? They are my friends."

"Ah. You must be Uzumaki Naruto," said Isamu curiously, "hai, I know your friends. They talk of you often. In fact, Itachi-sama is quite taken with you," he rutted his brows and tilted his head as though he couldn't understand why.

"Yeah...the kid has that effect on people," drawled Genma, shielding his eyes and looking at Shisui far away, "_Particularly_ on sociopaths and psychopaths."

Naruto grinned and flashed a peace sign.

A crude stone came hurling towards Genma from Shisui's general direction, and he laughed in delight and caught it just before it hit his face.

"Careful who you insult, niisan," said Isamu smirking.

"What can I do for you, Isamu-kun," Kakashi interrupted in exasperation, "I have to be in many places... an hour ago."

"I need an appointment to interview you and your ward," replied the lad straightening at once, "its standard procedure, sir."

Kakashi was surprised but he didn't let it show. He glanced at Uchiha Shisui flickering about, stalling while he thought.

"Forgive my brother's rudeness," said Isamu tilting his head back and glaring, "Shunshin-no-Shisui has an annoying habit of leaving behind his brains while he flickers."

Shisui let out a bark of laughter at that but didn't stop.

"OIIIIII! Shunshin-no-Shisui!" Naruto screamed, waving frantically. Shisui stilled abruptly and waved back. Kakashi frowned and took his hand, preventing the child from running over.

Isamu's gaze lingered on to their joined hands, "It's just standard procedure, Hatake-san. I promise to make this as painless as possible. I myself will accompany the social worker and Fugaku -sama has kindly agreed to oversee, given my clan's passionate _respect_ and _liking_ to your person."

Kakashi stared at the lad. Then he relaxed into his slouch, chuckling. Isamu looked greatly relieved.

"Very well, Isamu-kun. Hmm, where should we come for this interview?" asked Kakashi.

"We conduct them in our administrative centre at the police head-quarters, but since you are a fellow council member, Fugaku-sama offered the use of his private office in the district."

"That will be acceptable. Perhaps, Thursday?"

"Excellent, I'll make the necessary arrangements," Isamu smiled gratefully and bowed. He walked away two paces and turned again, "Ne, Genma-sempai, since Hatake-san has not been arrogant and uncooperative as expected, Aniki now owes me fifteen bowls of Sakana and Sake. Will you join us?"

Raido stiffened in his posture and Genma considered Isamu guardedly, "Love to... but I have an early mission," he drawled.

"Ah. Too bad then," the lad smirked, a sharp thin little smirk. He went and joined Shisui, who attempted to throttle his brother and they took off shunsin into the village.

"Arrogant little _shit_," Genma growled.

Kakashi was deeply interested now, "what rank is he?" he asked picking up a yawning Naruto and gently patting his small back.

Genma was still growling so Raido answered for him, "Chunin. But he had a difficult mission last year and has been doing paper-work for the Force ever since."

"How difficult?"

"He lost his entire team of Uchihas," replied Raido, "probably blames himself. Few members of his clan do."

Kakashi gave him a keen look; it was a look he wore whenever he knew he had won a game, "Tell me more."

Genma sighed and was silent for a long time, "It's classified information Kakashi."

Raido snorted.

Kakashi rolled his eye and adjusted the sleeping child, "Why don't you come home and I'll cook an excellent recipe I sharinganed in the mist. And _then_, you can tell me."

Genma straightened with a most undignified expression of eager longing, his senbon dangling limply. It was most unbefitting of a special jounin of the leaf, "Will you make pumpkin broth too?"

"Hai."

Genma's grin went canine, "Then you have a _deal_, Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_dear reader,_

_this chapter was so long i had to divide it up into two. will post the next as soon as i can._

_please review my dear reader...it encourages me a lot._

_Max._


	16. Chapter 16

**Foundations and Loyalties:**

* * *

Uchiha Shisui frowned ferociously.

He knew subtlety had never been one of his finer points and hence he was sure that by now the entire police department has learned of his mad randomized flickering and frenzied searches of crowded restaurants and parks and generally scaring the living daylights of innocent civilians.

Contrary to his kid brother's propaganda about his mental facilities, Shisui was sure he was mostly completely sane.

He was a jonin and second-in-command of the police department. His sharingan could infiltrate minds, propel thoughts and shred a psyche into ribbons. His perception level was so high; he could even detect a tooth-pick pointed at him from the other side of the village.

And yet he was unable to even sense Itachi. He knew his cousin was still in the village, they made it a point to inform each other if they were going out. But that was not what was infuriating him presently.

It was the fact that he was being stalked.

By Hatake Kakashi.

When he first sensed it, Shisui had dutifully dismissed this fact just the way he dismissed everything even remotely connected to the copy-ninja... by assuming they were the ravings of a crank.

But after four hours of being actively tailed, even in spite of his shunshin, he was all but ready to lash out.

Kakashi had been dancing on the edge of his perception like an irritating mosquito, and the only reason Shisui had been able to even sense him was because he was allowing himself to be sensed.

So he deliberately shunshin into a deserted alleyway and waited for the familiar chakra signature to appear.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded, once he felt Kakashi's presence.

A faint, mocking laughter sounded which sent chills down Shisui's spine, but he snarled and held his ground.

His sharingan blared just as a shadow appeared on the thin wire, crouched down and behind an ANBU mask, but Shisui could recognise that stupid mop of white hair anywhere. He raised his eye-brow haughtily, because try _anything_ more and the monkey could and _would_ copy it.

_With __**their**__ Sharingan. _

At last, the scarecrow purred, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

As curious as this situation was, Shisui knew the right answer to this question and promptly replied, "Fuck no," he shunshined around, checking and rechecking for the hidden ANBU soldiers, since Kakashi had clearly come with a plan to murder him.

Kakashi eyed his movements warily; "I just want a word."

Shisui stilled abruptly, surprised out of his wits that Kakashi had come alone. The copy-ninja straightened in response, alert at once.

Shisui considered the scarecrow, perched on the thin wire like an ugly giant hybrid bird. He nodded encouragingly," you wanna talk? ...that's nice," his voice went utterly cold; "I don't _give_ a fuck."

Kakashi didn't even blink and it only made Shisui angrier. He needed to get away, before he did something foolish.

"Stop stalking me!" he yelled and disappeared.

Of course it didn't work. Kakashi continued to tail him calmly.

Incensed, Shisui made a seal and had several of his clones scatter in different directions. He flew about laying traps and had the pleasure of watching Kakashi fall for one and begin to tail his clone near the Hokage-sama's tower.

He smirked when Kakashi abruptly stilled at the complete lack of movement. Crouching low like a coiled spring, Shisui gathered chakra and sprang.

Kakashi's single eye widened just as Shisui pounced. They smashed through glass window and toppled into the room. Moving quickly, Shisui had Kakashi pegged under him in a second.

"I wanted to do this forever," their faces were inches apart and he grinned gleefully, and gathered chakra in his hand, "I got you now. You cannot get away."

Kakashi smiled serenely and disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear on the broken window still. He crouched down and rested his face on a gloved palm, "maa...I didn't know you _wanted_ me so badly, _Shisui_."

"Shut _up_, you loser! "Shisui flushed scarlet, "and fuck _off_!"

"oh I _will_," Kakashi leered, " I do like _that_."

Shisui straightened and shrieked. "You're sick!"

Kakashi brightened, looking bizarrely complimented.

"Ahem," said a soft voice. Shisui froze in horror and turned around to find the _Sandaime_ and _Fugaku-sama_ observing them in quiet amusement.

"Fugaku-sama!" he yelled jumping up to stand in front of them, "I can explain everything! Kakashi has been stalking me since morning waiting for his chance to attack me unawares."

Kakashi sighed as if Shisui had been the one bothering him, which Shisui most certainly _hadn't_.

"That's not what it looked like, Shisui-kun," the Hokage-sama pointed out, his eyes dancing, "just the opposite in fact."

"Hokage-sama!" Shisui yelled in mortification.

Kakashi, because he is a born maniac, was not saying anything at all, just sitting there surveying them with that crazy half-lidded eye. Shisui resisted the urge to throw a kunai at him

"Kakashi-kun has been searching for you on the Hokage-sama's orders," Fugaku spoke flatly, choosing to be judiciously blind about the entire affair, "as entertaining as this exchange has been, perhaps we should concentrate on the work on hand?"

"Of course," the Hokage-sama said smoothly.

Shisui gathered what remained of his dignity and turned then, dismissing Kakashi completely from his sight.

"As you are aware by now, all of my ANBU are on missions at the moment, "Sandaime spoke gruffly, "two teams were scheduled to arrive in the morrow, but haven't turned up yet. I am wary to leave the borders unprotected any longer. So Kakashi is going to patrol them, immediately."

"The police will be extra diligent, Hokage-sama," Fugaku said, "I have already placed several of my best men around your esteemed office."

The Sandaime nodded.

"Fugaku-san," Kakashi said tiredly, "I want to appeal that you allow two teams to patrol outside the village, up until the second perimeter. I will cover the area from there."

Fugaku raised his eye-brows at him, his black eyes glittering in amusement.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Shisui, "You are asking the _police_ for help?" he laughed gleefully, "boy! You must be in a fucking truck load full of _shit_!" he turned to the Sandaime, "Hokage-sama! I hope you understand my concerns about this lunatic's position in your council _at least_ _now_. Ha! I think I might die of happiness today!"

"aa," agreed Fugaku seriously, "and since you seem to understand the situation so perfectly, Shisui, perhaps _you_ should lead the two teams in the patrol. Help Kakashi-kun."

"_Hell_ NO," Shisui yelled, then grimaced and quickly straightened, "what I mean, Fugaku-sama, is that I would prefer to stay in the village, since clearly we are _all_ in perilous _danger_, due to Kakashi-san's reckless carelessness. _Again_."

"Not to worry. By some extraordinary coincidence several jounin are on leave, Shisui-kun," the Hokage assured him, "besides, Kakashi requested you personally."

Fugaku quirked a brow and Shisui made a sound like a dying fish.

At last the Uchiha clan-head turned away, his expression flat and monotonous as ever, but something about his manner suggested smugness, "select two teams and leave right away, Shisui. And find someone to fix that window."

Shisui looked like he would protest, but he scowled and muttered, "hai."

"Also, inform Isamu that Kakashi-kun will be unable to make it to the meeting scheduled with the social-worker, "

"hai."

Kakashi was staring at him again and his eye was glinting strangely; clearly, because his fucking evil plan was succeeding, Shisui was walking right into the fucking trap, and he couldn't stop it.

"Arigato," Kakashi murmured and bowed to Fugaku. Shisui bristled.

"What about the child, Kakashi?" Hokage-sama enquired and Fugaku looked up in mild curiosity.

"I'm taking him with me," Kakashi answered, "it'll be good practice."

Sandaime's brow went up, but he nodded once and Kakashi slipped out in the next instant.

.

.

They set up camp at a beautiful spot, very near to the borders and Kakashi began teaching Naruto the basic rules to be followed when patrolling.

The child was _good_.

Kakashi signalled to Naruto, who stood on the branch of a tall tree on the other side of the small pond.

He watched fondly as the child made an impressive leap and land gracefully on another branch. Naruto switched on the wireless radio like a seasoned shinobi and the one in his own ear crackled. The child took a deep breath-

"OTOUSAN! HOW DID I DO? HOW DID I DOOO?"

Kakashi winced and lifted his hand to touch his ear, "Naruto! There's no need to shout into the wireless...speak softly."

"Heheh!" the child grinned sheepishly, "Gomen gomen," he whispered.

"Is the area clear?" Kakashi asked, smoothing down a smile.

"Hai!"

"Alright. Take a turn near the flower fields and follow the dogs around the barrier. Hurry."

"Hai!" said the lad and took off with impressive speed again.

Kakashi watched him until he was out of sight before turning around, "you may come out now."

A shadow appeared suddenly, and glided forward noiselessly. Kakashi tiled his head but otherwise didn't react.

The figure was covered from head to toe in a black cloak and even his ANBU mask was set in asymmetrical red lines, without giving away rank or code-name.

The figure stopped at a respectable distance and spoke with distinct disapproval, "you haven't set any traps around the camp."

The Commander ignored this comment and said, "Come to check on me, Itachi?"

"You leave me no choice."Itachi blinked his blood red eyes twice, "You are the Commander. I am your ANBU. It's my duty to protect you."

Kakashi's eye turned amused, "maa...I was not aware I am in enemy territory."

Itachi bowed his head and said nothing.

Kakashi sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "how is the recruiting exam progressing?"

"Slowly," Itachi nodded, "many are unable to break out of my genjutsu."

Kakashi winced slightly at the mention of Itachi's most deadly weapon, "and you left the field because?"

"Postpone the final round, sempai," Itachi's eyes sharpened and burned, "Let my team assist you in the patrol, now."

Kakashi frowned, "that's not possible. I need the recruits selected by tomorrow."

Itachi tiled his head and his eyes studied him curiously.

Kakashi sighed.

"Three days from now, I have an important announcement to make for which I want every soldier to be present...that's why I arranged it this way," Kakashi's eye darkened and he looked away, "As for the security, Shisui-san is leading the police efficiently," his voice turned amused, "despite his loud prayers for my untimely and early death."

Itachi blinked in surprise.

It must have taken Kakashi weeks of manoeuvring and collaborating to achieve this feat, sending all the ANBU out, in such a way that they could all be present _in_ the village at the same time.

Whatever the Commander needed to communicate with the ANBU, it must be something of grave importance.

Once Itachi was sure Kakashi was lost in his thoughts, he allowed his eyes to linger on to his superior's slouched posture. As always, Itachi was struck by the thin frame and bored expression that screamed at everyone to underestimate him.

The Uchiha heir was acutely aware that he had grown phenomenally and _exceptionally_ powerful during the past few months.

He was a born genius, a prodigy, but to a certain extent, Kakashi was responsible for his astonishing growth because he took an almost manic glee in pushing each and every soldier's limits.

He had placed challenge after challenge in Itachi's path, testing his loyalty, his eyes and even his sanity, training one-on-one or in teams and pushing him to do missions that ranged from bizarre to deadly to scandalous and to impossible.

On one memorable occasion, Kakashi had teamed up with his squad, and they were stuck in the mist country swamps for three days, eating raw berries and fighting live snakes, only just barely managing to stay alive.

Itachi had never been so entertained in his entire life.

His regard for Kakashi was sharply increasing, accompanied with a faint niggling curiosity and to his dismay; Itachi found that he was growing somewhat _concerned_, for the well-being of the eccentric Commander.

"Begin the final round by mid-night, Itachi," Kakashi said in a soft voice, "your squad will test the recruits. I have to be here."

Itachi nodded impassively. Then he frowned, "I wish you would not treat this lightly, sempai. It is dangerous for you to be here without any back up. "

Kakashi gave him a long look down the bridge of his nose, evaluating him closely.

"I must," he said sounding vaguely troubled, "I think I trusted my sense of timing too much."

Itachi frowned understanding, "we can conduct the final round later when you can supervise, Let me assist you now."

Kakashi regarded him silently. He knew that the Uchiha heir was not innocent. He was more deadly and dangerous than many shinobi even realised.

_But_... _he is still a boy_.

Kakashi let his eye soften and relaxed his posture. Instantly Itachi went still as stone. Kakashi almost smiled. A trap is only as good as the bait, and he was no fool to reveal any vulnerability this early in the game.

He dropped his gaze and deliberately ran his eye, probing at the boy's mask, lingering on where blood had already stained his cloak, his stomach and his chest. He stilled for a long moment until he felt Itachi's breath quicken and pulse race.

Then very deliberately, he raised his eye and locked it with Itachi's red ones.

"You will conduct the test, alone," he repeated calmly, lazily, "as there is no need for me to monitor anything you do."

Kakashi sighed inwardly as Itachi stiffened again. He knew perfectly well that the boy felt some sort of approval for him may be even respect...and it was important to take advantage of every limitation.

"Why?" whispered Itachi, his fists were tightly clenched. Kakashi's gaze flickered and this time there was something warm and rapacious in his eye. Itachi fought to remain still.

The Commander's focus was drilling into him. Kakashi seemed to be reading his each move, interpreting everything he was not saying and understanding everything he was thinking.

At last the Commander turned around and walked away. He stopped after some paces and murmured in a soft clear tone, "Because you are one of mine. And I trust you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw Itachi almost twitch in astonishment.

He recollected himself swiftly, "You won't be disappointed," he promised Kakashi in a low voice. The Commander gave him another penetrating stare and Itachi was suddenly glad of the mask covering his face.

Finally, Kakashi nodded once.

Itachi turned around when they heard a strange clinking sound accompanied by urgent foot-steps coming in his direction. A short blond fire-work, surrounded by several small puppies burst through the tress and ran to meet him breathlessly.

"ANBU-sama!"

Itachi braced himself, just as Naruto collided into his knees.

The Uchiha heir sighed exasperatedly and raised two fingers and poked the child's forehead. Instead of calming down like Sasuke did after this gesture, Naruto glowed like the setting sun and took off again, laughing happily and running in circles around him.

Itachi sighed and reached down to grab the child and lifted him like a doll until they were face to face, "not everyone with a mask is ANBU, Naruto-kun. You shouldn't run to strangers," he said in low tones, masking his voice to be different.

Naruto frowned slowly and gave him a once-over, "but you're no stranger," the child brightened, "Itachi-niichannn!...Opps," he covered his mouth mischievously, "I meant ANBU-sama. Hehe!"

Itachi was stunned. His chakra control was so precise that even his own teammates often mistook him for shrubbery.

"What is that noise coming from you?" he questioned, trying to overcome his surprise.

"Otousan got me new leg-weights to slow me down…he said I might force up a hurricane just by my running!" the child spoke excitedly, kicking his legs in the air, demonstrating the clinking sound of the weights.

"Sorry to say, sempai," Itachi turned slowly, "but I think you wasted your money," he gripped the child and threw him suddenly in the air towards his father.

Naruto shrieked in delight and laughed, as Kakashi caught him easily, "aaa," he agreed, setting the child on a stone, "those are heavier than I thought," he said with a frown, pointing at the leg weights.

The pack of little pups surrounded their master, yapping and wagging their tails, desperate for some attention. Kakashi crouched down obediently, running sure hands on the furs and underbellies, checking for injuries and pulling out sharp twigs.

Naruto beamed, "Uh _ha_.. I hid Aoba-no-chan's katana and refused to tell him where until he added some more weight!"

"_Naruto!_"

"Gomenasaii!" said Naruto, not looking sorry at all, "I meant ANBU-sama Raven."

"I _am_ stuck with a mini-typhoon, "Kakashi sighed poking Naruto slightly and making him laugh. The child shoved his hands into his pockets and brought out two brightly coloured flowers and offered them to Kakashi with relish.

"For you, Otousan."

Kakashi blinked in surprise, but held out his cupped hands, into which the child released his precious cargo with a smile. He then smoothed out the petals and tucked them away in his breast pocket with care.

"So! So!" the child whipped around and asked Itachi, "Are you camping with us?"

"No, Naruto-kun," Itachi spoke, "I'm on a mission."

Naruto's face fell a little, but then he smiled again, "in that case. Come back quickly! I'll be waiting for you."

Kakashi leaned into a tree trunk and waited for his response lazily.

Itachi nodded and disappeared like a ghost.

.

.

Soft foot-falls were making their way towards him.

A muted laugh sounded, filled with happiness and mischief. Kakashi cracked open his eye but didn't move.

The patrol had been brutal and nonstop. Unable to resist checking on the child, Kakashi had abruptly returned to the camp without planning to. He had closed his eye for a moment and had apparently drifted off. With a jolt he realised that it was pitch black outside so he must have slept for over two hours.

He forced himself to relax, since the pack was still patrolling and would have alerted him to any disturbances.

The door to the tent was slide open very very carefully. Kakashi's back was to the entrance, but he could almost see the child's movements. A small smile curved his lips.

"Otousan?" Naruto whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Aa," he whispered back, but still didn't move.

The child shifted on his legs and waited. Kakashi sighed tiredly and sat up. He removed the covers aside and stretched once like a cat, before slumping his shoulders. He turned his head and considered the child, blinking owlishly.

The child was standing on tip-toes and his entire face brightened when their eyes met.

With great effort, Kakashi lifted his protesting hand and gestured for the child to come in. Naruto grinned and hurried into the tent. The child knelt down at the edge of the blankets and placed two hands over it.

"Are you getting a fever, Otousan?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No. Why do you ask?"

The child looked down and mumbled, "You slept a long while and haven't eaten anything."

Kakashi blinked and then frowned, "Am I worrying you?" he sighed and reached out to place his hand over the child's head, "I hope _you_ haven't skipped your meals. You will stay small and grumpy like Pakkun if you do."

"Don't call him that Otousan!" Naruto said urgently, "he got super annoyed when I asked about his height!"

"Hoh?"

The child nodded frantically, eyes wide "and he yelled that he was not small. Then he said that _I _am small. He even said that my _Otousan_ is small and even my _Ojiisan_, Sakumo-sama was small," Naruto looked indignant, "So I told him-I said he was _tiny _like a rat. He glowered and pushed me into the pond and ran away!"

Kakashi chuckled, "I see that you had a lively day."

"Hai!," the child grinned and suddenly stood up, "Otousan! I made you food!"

Kakashi blinked, "you made me food?" he repeated warily.

"Uh ha. I was training and minding my own business but suddenly my belly yelled 'Oi Naruto! When are you feeding me!' So I ran to eat cuz belly can't talk, na Otousan?"

"No."

"And then I finished the lunch you made for me," The child mimicked how exactly he had eaten, then placed his small hands on his stomach, "but my belly was still hungry so I cooked soup and rice-balls, just like you showed me. You like soup huh Otousan?"

"Hai."

"I waited and _waited_, but you didn't get up. So I covered the food to keep it warm. Come eat, Otousan. Please?" indeed, he had made excellent soup, and even remembered to wash the eggplant with only water and not the odourless shampoo he really liked, _cus it's for hair child, not vegetables!_

Kakashi nodded and smiled, feeling oddly touched by this simple gesture. He knew he would eat it even if the food was burnt beyond recognition. He stood up and lifted the child in his arms in one fluid movement.

Outside the forest was pitch black this time of the night, but Kakashi didn't have any trouble seeing. He placed Naruto carefully on a large soft stone and went and fetched the food from the other side.

The rice balls were oddly shaped neither round nor triangle. Kakashi pulled his mask down, sniffed and cautiously bit into one.

"So! So!" whispered the child, "How's it?"

"This is the best food I've ever tasted," he murmured and the child beamed. Kakashi offered him one as well and the child immediately took it and bit into it, his little cheeks puffing out adorably.

Silence fell as they ate and Kakashi was acutely aware of it. A bird hooted somewhere and a low breeze blew. Kakashi suddenly froze as he felt something press against his senses, like a blunt kunai.

He leaned against the stone and narrowed his eyes into the forest.

All was still.

Kakashi was at once wary. He concentrated on the seals and traps around their camp. They blared brightly against his senses, untouched. But he was sure he had detected a flutter.

He closed his right eye and focused the Sharingan. The black flecks swirled and settled.

_There_.

A faintest flutter at the utmost periphery.

Kakashi turned and flickered to his pouch. He removed few weapons and pocketed them. Naruto had stilled himself, reacting to his actions. He frowned. He couldn't summon his dogs because they were already patrolling at the borders.

Actually, he was supposed to be there with them too, his visit to the camp was entirely unplanned. This meant that, had he resisted the urge to check up on the child, Naruto would be facing this all alone right now.

Kakashi narrowed his eye.

He walked back and wordlessly handed Naruto a kunai. He bent low and triggered a low level camouflage seal, in the space surrounded by heavy rocks. He lifted the child and gently placed him on it.

"Otousan?" Naruto whispered. Kakashi tapped a pale finger on the child's lips, signalling him to remain silent. He crouched low till he was right beside Naruto's ear, "do not step out of the seal. No matter what."

The child nodded and whispered back, "Are we under attack?" Kakashi was pleased to note that there was no fear in the child's tone, no hesitation.

"Hai," he whispered, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

The child tensed all over and nodded once. Kakashi stood up and activated the seal, and watched Naruto disappear before his eye.

Kakashi twirled his katana and completely hid his presence. He raised his perception level to pin-point the disturbance around the camp.

His eye widened and then narrowed.

Slowly, a low level paralysing genjutsu settled all around them.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_dear Reader,_

_try as i might i could'nt make this chapter any shorter. i hope you would'nt mind the length. if the chapter is in anyway confusing, please wait until i update again, everything will be clear then._

_Many thanks to the wonderful people who reveiwed, wrote to me. _

_Please dont forget to review this too._


	17. Chapter 17

**Father and Family:**

* * *

A low level paralysing justu settled all around them.

Kakashi made a seal and crept to his left, negating the interwoven strands of the jutsu. The proficiency it took to glide through the maze of traps _Itachi_ had set made him extremely cautious.

He crouched low, preparing himself for the assault, imagining the complications that would face him, conjuring up the counter measures he would employ. All were deadly and extreme, hence preparing him for the worst.

He strained his red eye and counted eight masked intruders in the distance.

Two teams of four. And the mask they wore were-

_ANBU masks!_

He let minute chakra into his twitching nose and stilled abruptly as he recognized them instantly.

These were the same men who had tried to trap him and Naruto not so long ago. The same men who had spied on his house and who had attacked with fake ANBU masks. They were even led by the same shinobi with the deadly camouflage ability and poisoned senbon.

A thinking killer with a soft voice.

Kakashi almost cursed. Suddenly, six of the figures halted at the perimeter, as though in a formation.

_For a signal?_

_No. _

_As a lookout._

They didn't know he was present. They expected no trouble.

The other two continued their way into the camp. This was not just a regular breach of protocol, not just a mission to learn the leaf's security. They knew what they were doing.

They were here for the child.

_Naruto._

Kakashi stilled all movement. The professional in him was at his summit, cool, calm and deliberate, furiously planning tactics to get them out of this situation fast.

Timing was everything.

He was terribly out-numbered, so he had to work to reduce the numbers quickly. He knew that he couldn't use any nin-jutsu, for the rush of chakra would immediately mark him.

He needed to take out the six intruders standing guard at the perimeter first. The element of surprise was his only aid. Then he could concentrate on those two walking into the camp, who were undoubtedly the leading this operation.

With Naruto so near, so unprotected...failure was not an option. His timing must be accurate. He had to move rapidly, be everywhere at once.

No seconds to waste, Kakashi turned left and raced out of the camp and around it, reaching the outer perimeter in an instant.

He smashed the skull of the first guard from behind, splitting the head of one guard's head and slamming genjutsu into the other. Their surprise was complete, was over in seconds. There was barely a sound.

_Three down._

Kakashi spun and disappeared again.

He flickered the distance over to the next guard. The man had no chance to even level his weapon. Kakashi lunged, thrusting his katana straight into the guard's throat with deadly accuracy, cutting off all sound and life.

He examined the mask on the man, confirming the known fact that these were indeed not of ANBU.

The next man fell easily, stunned when his ribcage shattered and his voice stilled by the force of a blow to his throat. The last man was accorded the same treatment.

It was vital that at least one of the intruders remain alive, even alert, for what would follow in Ibiki's interrogation later.

Satisfied with his work, Kakashi spun around and flew back into the camp, just as the silent killer spoke.

"I can't sense him."

"Naruto-kun. Where are you," the other man said in an eerily polite voice, "your _Tousan_ sent us to check on you."

"The brat is hiding;" the killer said curtly, "Find him."

Kakashi used chakra and propelled himself with insane speed. He had to get to the child _right now_.

Suddenly he burst from above, simultaneously removing exploding tags and throwing them at the two intruders. They dogged it and the tags exploded, lighting the trees which they hit.

In the dim glow provided by the burning tress, Kakashi appeared, crouched down, using his katana as a balance, automatically placing himself between Naruto and danger.

"Hatake Kakashi. " the silent killer greeted him, "I felt we would meet tonight. Despite all precautions."

Kakashi opened his eyes and considered the intruders lazily. He tilted his head in mild curiosity, "What is your business with Naruto?"

The eerily polite man stepped forward. He wore glasses behind his mask. This was no ordinary shinobi, Kakashi could see that immediately, "We are after the Fourth's legacy, Kakashi-san. He is _your_ ward...that's an added bonus."

Kakashi stood slowly, the light from the fire accentuating the dripping blood in his hair and on his uniform. A low controlled burst of chakra emitted from him, a crackle of electricity, a deadly warning.

The movement does exactly what it was intended to do. The intruders took an instinctive step back.

"My men are dead?" the silent killer spoke hoarsely, as if in a daze.

Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Remarkable," the man murmured, "the more I learn about you, the more I admire you."

"Cut the crap, shinobi," Kakashi said softly, raising his bloody katana and focusing his sharingan, "You threatened my son twice. I am going to kill you for it."

The assassin didn't say anything else. He bowed and drew his own weapon.

Kakashi noted with interest that the man with the glasses took several steps away from them, clearly not intending to offer back up, only intent on sensing the child's presence.

That meant that this silent killer was efficient at the least. Kakashi narrowed his eye and launched, aiming to end the battle swiftly, he landed several deadly blows.

The assassin recovered and raised his dragger and charged again, whipping side-to-side in an attempt to confuse the Sharingan. It was futile.

With one practised swing Kakashi's katana broke the assassin's blade into two. He spun around and kicked the intruder's face hard, knocking away the fake ANBU mask.

The man backed up, panting hard. He narrowed his coal black eyes and made a seal. A tingle like sound cut through the air as the assassin's eyes bled red.

Kakashi stilled, his breath suspended, a kind of paralysis seeping over him. His eyes could not believe what they saw.

_**Sharingan!**_

His momentary distraction was what they were waiting for. The two intruders launched at him, weapons drawn. Kakashi retreated, barely avoiding a fatal blow.

_Focus!_

Kakashi gathered a chidori and launched into the sharingan wielder with such force that they smashed into the tree behind, destroying it. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

"Otousan!" Naruto screamed just then, stepping out of the seal and throwing his kunai with point-blank precision at the intruder with the glasses who was about to slate a kunai into Kakashi's back.

The man turned, blood trickling out of his hand. Without missing a beat, he threw a chakra rope at the child, binding him from head to toe and pulled. Kakashi watched in horror as Naruto went sailing across the ground.

The intruder made a small cut on the child's cheek with a gleaming kunai and held it against the child's throat, "I have no inhibitions of cutting him into pieces, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi blanched. He adjusted his posture to appear calm and relaxed, but inside it was taking all of his self-restraint not to rush forwards without a plan.

"Let the child go," he said mildly, "I'm willing to come captive."

"Not everything is about _you_, Kakashi-san," the intruder chuckled, "My master requires Naruto-kun. Preferably alive."

A chill ran over Kakashi's limbs, "are you from Konoha too?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off Naruto's terrified face.

The intruder shrugged. Almost delicately, he gathered green chakra in his fingers and broke the child's wrist. Naruto screamed as the bone snapped.

"I'm going to leave now. If you follow I _will_ slit the child's throat."

Kakashi's pulse exploded with white rage. Disorientation and alarm were beginning to take over. The intruder was not lying.

"You will never leave the borders," though he sounded neutral, Kakashi was at the edge of panic, now.

The intruder turned and laughed, a low sinister laugh, "who said anything about leaving, Kakashi-san."

"Wait!" Kakashi hissed, and was taken aback when the hissing sound didn't stop.

A hundred _snakes_, black menacing looking snakes exploded out of the forest tress, finding their way over to the intruder, binding him completely so that he dropped the child.

Kakashi flickered over to Naruto, lifted the child and flickered away again.

"Yare _yare_!" said the loud voice of Mitarashi Anko, appearing out of thin air, her uniform completely covered in red and gore, her mask set to the side of her face, "I leave for _one_ second and you're _already_ in trouble, Hatake-_sama_?"

Kakashi ignored her, frantically cutting out the chakra rope, wound tightly around the small child. His left hand was oddly shaped. Bruises were already formed all over the child's body, and he gasped for breath when the bindings fell away completely.

Kakashi held Naruto for a long second and then stood up, "excellent timing, captain," he murmured to Anko, eyes boring into their struggling captor, "Where is your team?"

"At the perimeter along with the White-eyed bastard's team. They are collecting your mementos," Anko smirked, "impressive collection."

"Aa," said Kakashi, eyes narrowed dangerously and taking a step near to the captor.

Suddenly a low burst of chakra left the captor and the snakes exploded, sending burning bodies flying everywhere. The intruder waved at him and disappeared in a puff.

Kakashi ducked around to protect the child and Anko cursed aloud. She turned and rushed towards them. She pushed Kakashi's hand away, and grabbed Naruto's head.

"Gently," ordered Kakashi curtly.

Anko ignored him and examined the child's neck, tilting his head side to side.

"Did he touch your neck?" she demanded. Kakashi widened his eyes in understanding.

He and Anko were students of _rivals_ after all, and he had spared with her enough times (under the watchful eyes of their masters) to know that once caught in them, her summons were impossible to unwind.

Layer upon layer of snakes twisted around the captor, spreading slime and panic, until the he begged for mercy and passed out in sheer fear. Excellent technique for interrogation and torture. So excellent in fact, that Ibiki had hounded after her for weeks, until she gave up and joined his team in exasperation.

Only one person had ever managed to break out of her summons with ease. That person was a sanin and wanted for over two hundred murders in Konoha alone.

_Orochimaru_.

The thought was ridiculous as it was impossible.

Then perhaps an aid?

But what was Orohchimaru's connection with the Uchihas?

It was impossible; the Uchihas despised the snake sanin.

Then, who else?

Could it be Danzo? He certainly could have connections with both the Uchihas and Orochimaru, if he wanted it.

Kakashi blinked and was surrounded by ANBU in the next instant. They had their backs turned to him in basic buddy-system, holding the intruders he had taken out.

"Kakashi-kun," greeted Hyuuga Hizashi softly, tilting his masked face, "this is the last time I will let you remain without the guard."

Kakashi shrugged sheepishly, "there may be some wisdom in your words, Taicho."

Alerted by the blast, Uchiha police was closing in on them too.

Kakashi turned urgently, "Disappear them, Anko. _Now_," he said pointing at the injured captors, "nobody must know we have prisoners."

Anko nodded and spread her arm. A dozen large snakes slithered out, gave her a baleful look, swallowed the bodies' whole and disappeared.

Naruto shifted closer to him, blue eyes wide and little body shivering. The child was cradling his injured hand, trying hard not to let the tears fall. Something wrenched in his chest at the sight.

"Otousan," the child whispered.

"mm?"

"I think a snake got into my belly?"

"_What?"_

"It's coming out!" Naruto's eyes were wide with fear, "I can't push it back!

"What? _What?_"

"It's coming! It's coming!"

Before Kakashi could do anything else to prevent it, the child twisted his face and vomited copiously. His skin was becoming moist and clammy.

"The snake is still there!" Naruto said shivering uncontrollably, "get it out Otousan!"

The ANBU dropped their stance and surrounded the child. Kakashi and Anko frantically checked and rechecked for what was wrong.

"There is no snake in him," Hizashi observed, checking with his Byakugan.

"Of course there isn't," snapped Anko, "my summons are not slugs!"

The child's lips began to turn blue. His breathing was becoming rapid, hallow.

Why was his chest pounding so? Why was he so bewildered, so frightened?

"He is wheezing!" Kakashi nearly shouted, his hands shook in panic when he noticed the seal on the child's stomach was glowing red hot.

"Hospital! Let's go!"

"Hurry! Before it is too late!"

The words knocked the breath out of Kakashi, like a solid kick.

Absolute _terror_ burned in him, at the thought of losing the child. Love and loyalty battled in him and fear spread like a shock and he knew without a doubt that he would blaze the world to the ground if the child was harmed.

Too much had been taken from him, he could endure no more.

Naruto had become an anchor in his own crashing life. The child's faith in him was the core of his emerging sanity.

Without Naruto he was nothing, just a discarded dead man. Without the child he was nothing more than a functioning robot. But with Naruto in his life, he was brushing away the storming clouds and finding the sun again.

He hardly noticed when Uchiha Shisui burst from the trees. Hardly baulked when the coal black eyes ran over the dead snakes, the blood in Kakashi's hair, the ANBU and finally on to the thrashing little child in their midst.

Shisui's eyes widened and he rushed forward, removing a box from his pouch.

Instinctively, Kakashi gathered the child, "Stop," he almost snarled, the final strands of control snapping in him. Shisui could practically _see_ the white chakra scorching.

Immediately, the ANBU pointed their weapons at the Uchiha.

Shisui halted, but didn't look too bothered by the menacing stance of the ANBU, "Oi Oi, _teme!_ There is a cut on the child's check, clearly from a poisoned kunai. How a bunch of ANBU missed it, I can't understand. And you call yourself elite?"

"He said there's a snake in his stomach!" Anko objected.

"Of course he'll say that, Anko you dolt! He's five and drugged and you scared him shitless with your fucking slimy snakes. Fucking Idiots! All of you! " Shisui stilled, abruptly realising that it was probably not too wise of him to yell at psychotic ANBU, still in their blood soaked uniforms.

"Allow me to heal him. It's just a mild poison, but it could get troublesome."

The ANBU stepped back and let Shisui pass.

Keeping a wary eye on the copy ninja, Shisui knelt and got to work.

His green chakra broke through the poison in seconds and he injected a standard antinode into the child. He bound up his broken wrist securely. It would heal in two days, but since it's the kyubi-no-gaki, Shisui guessed the brat would be running again in two hours.

"The poison's protein now," Shisui spoke softly, "he'll be weak and shivering for a while, better let him sleep it off."

The copy-ninja was watching his every move closely; his lazy gaze alert for once. His posture was as indolent as ever, but the sheer amount of chakra and tension circulating in him was almost intimidating. The red streaks in the white hair did nothing to soften this impression.

Even the air around him seemed cold. The ANBU were growing steadily edgy, clearly sensing it as well.

Hyuuga Hizashi stepped forward, pertinently gliding between Shisui and Kakashi, his manner cautious but determined, "Commander-san," he said deliberately, "we need to get Naruto-kun inside the safety of the village. And we need to track the impostor who escaped."

Kakashi stilled for a long second and then nodded once. Hizashi was relieved to watch him move. Trying hard not to notice Kakashi's shaking fingers; Hizashi issued curt orders to the ANBU and sent them off in various directions.

"The police are patrolling this area as well," murmured Shisui, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "they were excited to work under the copy-ninja."

Anko and Hizashi stiffened and turned to him in surprise.

"My summons are spread out for miles around, making contact with every returning ANBU," Anko told him flatly, "there is not a single police present from here till the village gates."

Shisui raised a brow, "I specifically ordered them to patrol with Kakashi-san."

"You are too talented, Shisui-kun," Hizashi murmured, "First you order your men so well that they disappear from their duties. Then you show to offer backup after the entire fight is over."

Shisui's eyes flashed red in warning but he didn't comment any further.

Hizashi turned and gestured to the last remaining ANBU Ox.

"Take him to the hospital," he ordered, lifting the child carefully, "get treatment for yourself as well. Deposit the child in the Commander's room at the ANBU quarters and return back as quickly as you can."

"Hai."

The child cracked opened his eyes and turned to his father, "Otousan..." he whispered, reaching out with his small hand, his blue eyes filled and his bottom lip trembled in grief, "you are bleeding."

Kakashi blinked and stirred. He considered his injured hand strangely, as though just noticing it. How can the child be concerned about him, even after being poisoned and injured and nearly gutted?

Kakashi bowed his head, feeling dizzy by the rush of forgotten familial instincts. He breathed deeply, summoning control and waited for his heart to slow down. He needed to get a hold on..._something_.

_Otousan._

Such a simple word. Such an incredible demand.

The child loved him.

Just like them. Just like Obito, Sakumo-sama, Minato-sensei and Rin.

And people who had loved him, died. Did the same fate await Naruto?

_Never!_

This time he would make no mistakes. Too much was at stake.

The child was his to protect, he had no time to feel helpless like this, no time to hesitate. People were counting on him, both dead and alive and he had no business disappointing any of them.

_Otousan._

Everything was clear now. Kakashi found his place again. Let the world mount its forces. He would shatter everything with his bare hands to keep the child safe.

The child was him and he was the child. It was both exhilarating and profoundly terrifying.

Because now, he was little Naruto's precious person. This little human-being, who had jumped in to save him, without a thought.

_Otousan._

That was not just a title anymore. It was something solid and defining. And he would do his best to honor it.

Kakashi raised his head and smiled at Naruto, his eyes crinkling.

"Don't worry about me, pup," he said, his voice sounding wet…glazed. Not...fragile, exactly, but on the verge. On the verge of _what_, he himself wasn't sure, but definitely on the verge," go home and sleep. I will return before you wake."

The child accepted that. He sniffed and nodded, "I'll wait for you."

"ANBU-sama," Naruto sniffed again, "I can walk if you are hurt too badly."

"No, Naruto-chan," ANBU Ox replied almost gently, "I got you."

"Kawaiii nee!" Anko burst and skipped forward, "this brat is so cute, I might puke!"

Naruto rested his head on ANBU Ox's shoulder and regarded Anko curiously.

"Return home with Ox, Anko-chan," Kakashi leaned on his hip lazily," I sent you to retrieve a _scroll..._and you come back stinking like a slaughter house."

"I met ah..._acquaintances_ on the way," Anko grimaced.

She skipped towards Naruto and bent to face him, resting her hands on her knees, "from tomorrow you are to train with me and my summons gaki. _Daily_. Unlike your chi-chi, I hit what I aim for."

"That's not true!" protested the child.

"Ooh! Cute _and_ stubborn!" Anko's eyes were shinning manically, "we are going to have _so_ much fun together," she snatched the child away from Ox and cradled him carefully, seeming pleased when the child didn't protest. She turned and gave a Kakashi a meaningful look, "hurry back."

Kakashi nodded and she vanished, along with Ox.

"Kakashi-san," Shisui asked softly, "the teams you requested were patrolling as well. I don't understand what happened to them."

Kakashi's gaze shifted to him, but his head didn't move, "I think I have a vague idea about it."

"What do you mean?"

A prickle of warning nudged Shisui. Something about the way Kakashi was considering him was different.

"I will accompany you now," Shisui said quietly.

"That won't be necessary," Hizashi responded, "ANBU soldiers are returning from every direction to the village. Messages have already been dispatched to them. If the intruder is present, he will be found."

Impatience sparked within Shisui, "I wish to assist."

"Then resist," murmured Kakashi, removing his white mask and fixing it over his face "unlike the police, my ANBU would ah...prefer that I remain alive."

Shisui narrowed his eyes, "just what are you implying, bastard?"

Kakashi stared back impassively from behind his mask, "you don't need your eyes to read my mind, _Uchiha_-san."

They turned to leave.

"Fucking bastard! Itachi was wrong about you all along. What is your problem with us?" Shisui demanded, "Why the fuck don't you trust us?"

Kakashi stopped and turned, his air distinctly annoyed, "my son was poisoned and almost killed...while under _your_ guard."

"I'll get to the bottom of this," Shisui told him, "I always to do the right thing and you better fucking remember that."

"Ah," purred Kakashi, and exchanged an amused look with Hizashi.

With a faint anticipatory look in his eyes which put Shisui immediately on the edge, he gestured for Shisui to follow him and led him some paces away. Two broken pieces of a weapon blade lay in a pool of blood.

"This is a signature weapon; made especially for the user, "Kakashi murmured,"find out who it belongs to."

"You have prisoners?" Shisui asked in surprise.

"Find out who this blade belongs to," Kakashi repeated coldly, "and after that, if you still wish to assist, come and find me."

Shisui nodded cautiously. Kakashi turned and disappeared into the forest.

.

.

The interrogation room in the police head-quarters was tense and soundless.

Uchiha Itachi stood still as a statue, obscured by the wall shadows, his chakra growing steadily dark and cold. In front of him, his cousin, Uchiha Shisui paced in the light with an already activated Sharingan and was glaring at regular intervals at the half a dozen police sitting across of him.

Although they were not bound, facing the icy chakras of the two most powerful ninja of the Uchiha clan had a freezing effect on the police-men receiving it.

"Your incompetence has shamed our entire clan!" barked Shisui, "A breach of protocol from the most elite of Uchiha police. Not only did you not scout the area assigned to you properly, you even failed to show up when there was an emergency situation."

"That's not true Shisui-niichan-"protested Uchiha Geu.

"Silence!" shouted Shisui, slamming his hands on the long table, "I am this close to torturing you for information," The black flecks in his Sharingan swirled dizzily, "Council member Hatake Kakashi was attacked today... he and his son were severely wounded at the borders. The borders at which you were supposed to stand guard."

Geu widened his eyes in bewilderment, "But sir, we were just following our orders!"

Itachi opened his blood red eyes then. His gaze settled over the room like a cold blanket. His face remained expressionless while he glided forwards, moving like molten lava. Every step he took increased the pressure in the room.

Itachi stopped right in front of the long table. "And what orders did you receive, Geu-kun?" he asked in a velvet soft voice.

Several police gulped.

"It-Itachi-sama, " Geu stood up involuntary, "sir. We were given precise orders to report to the other side of the village. It was specifically mentioned that no backup be given to Hatake-san. It was stressed that Hatake-san doesn't require additional help."

Itachi's eyes flickered over to Shisui's and back again, "who issued these orders? "

Geu blinked, as if in a daze, "I-I can't seem to remember," he murmured.

An instant later, Geu was bodily thrown to the other side of the room. He hit the wall with a dull thud. Shisui flickered over and grabbed the man's color and pulled him up.

"Who issued the fucking orders, Geu?" he shouted.

Geu's blood drained and eyes widened, as though he were seeing a ghost.

"You," he murmured, still dazed, "It was you, niichan, " Geu's single tome sharingan came alive, "you, Uchiha Shisui, ordered us to retreat back into the village and never assist Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

_author's note:_

_thank you for the reviews everyone :)_

_and thank you to a special friend on whose demands alone this chapter was completed on time :)_

_please review dear reader...its always nice to hear from you._


	18. Chapter 18

**Personal Renegade:**

* * *

It was a nice night.

Gekko Hayate adjusted the bone white mask on his face and continued to look up at the clear sky. This close to the Training field-13, even the air stank of death and despair.

Buzy body chuunin claimed the place was haunted. Gut-wrenching screams of terror were frequently heard from inside the field, cementing the rumours and spreading terror further still. Shadowy monsters were often spotted by nosy children, adding and increasing the general paranoia.

Hayate smirked under his mask.

He knew that in reality, Training field-13 was once home to some of the most scandalous experiments conducted by the then honourable sanin Orochimaru...hence the council had done little to dispel the rumours or fish out the consign.

Naturally, for their eccentric ANBU Commander there existed no other perfect place than _this_ to build the ANBU Home Residence.

Up ahead, his team's scout suddenly signalled and they took off again, streaking into the field's dense forest they now knew as the back of their hands.

Several shadowed creatures watched their progress silently. Silvery spiral traps and deadly barriers all fell open at the touch of the ANBU mark.

A shrill scream of terror erupted, but Hayate disregarded the illusion.

He was home.

War had always been difficult for Hayate. An unvarying carnival, where he understood neither purpose nor reason. Being one of the elite had demanded blazing loneliness. Death was treated like a commodity to be bought and sold and Hayate had soon found himself at the edge of his sanity, ready to give up.

But that all changed when Hatake Kakashi had materialized into his life.

Literally.

Hayate remembered the exact moment because it was on the stroke of his seventeenth birthday, and he had been feeling utterly low thinking about his place in this meaningless world.

"I got you a birthday present," a lazy voice had murmured, appearing suddenly on the window still and starling the crap out of Hayate. A gloved hand twirled an official looking scroll, "here," it said, throwing the roll at Hayate.

Hayate caught it instinctively and the scroll burst into smoke at his touch and a gleaming white mask fell into his hands.

Hayate gaped, and finally looked up to see the notorious Sharingan-no- Kakashi, the man who copied a thousand jutsus_, crouching_ at his window as if it's the most natural thing in this world.

"Meet me at the gates in an hour, shinobi," Kakashi's lazy eye was slowly assessing him, "let's see if the mask _suits_ you."

And _oh_ it had.

He was rarely left alone after that, and what more, without Hayate's permission or consent, Kakashi forced back order into his world, replaced guilt with purpose and fear with exhilaration.

"Don't take life so seriously, kid," Kakashi murmured, shelling out shuriken from Hayate's shoulder after a particularly gruesome raid, "It's not permanent."

When Hayate had continued to look gloomy, Kakashi sighed and let it drop. The next day he was casually introduced to Uzumaki Naruto.

And then the _real_ fun began.

Hayate _hated_ the blond junchuuriki on sight, with the face markings too much like the demon-fox.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't care for his sentiments.

The child would turn up at Hayate's door, _every_ single day, screaming at the top of his lungs that his Tousan had explained that Hayate-sensei was the best swordsman in this village and so Hayate-sensei was going to teach him or be prepared to face the consequences.

Ignoring the child didn't work. Blows and threats only seemed to encourage him. It didn't help matters that his team had suddenly turned traitors and decided to side with the child. They even got him _candy_.

After two weeks of dogging, burning down a part of the local library and an unfortunate incident involving a bunch of ladies underwear and a jutsu that will Never Be Mentioned Again, Hayate found himself covered from head-to-toe in filth and running for his life from the police, with an equally filthy Naruto at his heels.

Outside his apartment door, Hayate panted and chuckled once at the ridiculous situation. He glanced at the child, whose blue eyes were the only part visible through the mud. He couldn't help it, he laughed and _laughed_. Then he took the brat inside and helped him clean up.

Later, over his fifth bowl of ramen, Hayate sighed in defeat, "fine! I'll teach you," he rolled his eyes, "you're like a fucking mosquito, brat. No matter how many times I swat you just won't go away. Just promise me you'll leave me alone."

The child grinned, over his own bowl, "Why? You don't leave _us_ alone."

The humour disappeared from Hayate, "what do you mean?"

Naruto paused, and gave him a look that surveyed him cleanly to the bones. For the first time, Hayate was beginning to figure out what the rest of the ANBU saw in this kid.

"Tousan said you are broken." Naruto stated. Hayate's breathe hitched.

"But, despite it all, you still fight for the village and like all ANBU, you will continue to protect it as long as you can," Naruto's eyed him admiringly, "I think that makes you a Hero. You are _cool!_"

Hayate widened his eyes. Naruto went back to his ramen as if he hadn't just blasted Hayate's world into million fucking pieces.

There was _awe_ in the child's eyes for _him_.

It was bringing back various unrelated things into his mind like- how did he forget the sunlight, forget that the air was good and water refreshing. Hayate hadn't realise he missed those things, until its right there, in this kid's bright smile.

How did he forget that he was a Konoha shinobi, and combat wasn't meaningless if it meant protecting something precious? Protecting Naruto and so many other children like him.

How did he survive so long without knowing this truth?

Hayate smiled now, recalling his moment of dizzy clarity. Life had started being pretty good after that. How can it not, when you had Uzumaki Naruto in it.

The dense forests abruptly ended and a whole new world burst before their eyes. Bunaan, a mighty tributary of the great river Nakano flowed glittering silently. And on its either bank sprawled the ANBU home buildings.

Heavy impenetrable barriers lay all around the little island like structures. The location was never listed on any public or sentinel maps and no communication channels expect that of the Commander's, worked over it. The security was absolute. It had to be.

A wide stretch of water separated the male and female quarters effectively. Further down the river, amidst the gathering hills, several natural hot springs were situated. Nearby a gigantic dojo for closed combat and several training grounds were available.

Every ANBU soldier, regardless of gender, clan or family was allotted a room, even the Commander.

And every soldier invariably chose to spend more time here than anywhere else, some for the peace and quiet, many for the break this place provided from the world. Teams were generally encouraged to huddle together and train or just relax and grow used to each other's silent presence.

Hayate relaxed when the quarters loomed, feeling a warm rush of belonging.

A shadow appeared suddenly, just within the field gates. Hayate stilled and his team immediately fell into flanks.

"Squad 18, led by Owl reporting in," Hayate spoke curtly, curious at this sudden sentry.

"H-hai. It's an honour to meet you in person at last, Owl-san, "the shadow squeaked. It was a young girl, wearing a brand new ANBU breast-plate. Her white Cat mask was framed by violent purple hair. Her breathing was muffled, indicating she has yet to get used to the mask.

Hayate raised his brows. This was a _newbie_.

How _brilliant_...at last some new recruits to mock and terrorise.

The girl adjusted her mask and asked with some trepidation, "Yours is the last team to report in. Are there many injuries to heal?"

Hayate narrowed his eyes and his team growled menacingly. The girl immediately stepped back.

"Gomenasai Taicho!" she nearly shouted, "Hatake-sama specifically ordered me to follow this dialog."

_Excellent_.

So the Commander himself was granting them permission to bully the rookies.

"Is there any reason you are idiotically wasting our time?" the team's shield, Muta asked coldly.

"Hai," the girl ruffled through _hundreds_ of paper scrolls in her pack and handed each member of team-18 a square slip, "Hatake-sama has called for a mandatory general meeting. It begins in twenty minutes at the headquarters."

Hayate blinked in surprise and exchanged startled looks with his team. In all his time as the ANBU's most illustrated Commander, Kakashi-sempai had never once called for a meeting.

Even a team meeting.

"I have another message for you, sir," The girl straightened and continued, "Hatake-sama apologises to team-18 for rushing you, especially after days on only soldier pills. But he insists that you appear at the meeting _before_ he does," she bowed and puffed away.

Hayate smirked.

Kakashi-sempai's wordings were as precise and subtle as ever. He was indirectly informing team-18 that _he_ _would be late_ so there's enough time for them to _clean up and get a_ _proper_ _meal_ before reporting to the headquarters.

He frowned when he failed to understand the last part of the puzzle.

_General meeting._

Hayate murmured, "get changed. And meet me here in ten minutes. Go."

His team scattered immediately. Hayate examined the square paper. He turned it over, perplexed and frowned in confusion.

Well.

Whatever this was, he would find out soon enough.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi appeared at the ANBU meeting just thirty seconds after team-18, dressed in his jounin uniform and looking as if he had just rolled out of bed.

His droopy eye examined each face, pausing at some and probing at others. The soldiers were clearly displaying high signs of stress and caution. Not too surprising. The last time this many shinobi were called for an official meeting, there was a demon fox at their village gates.

The room was packed with white masks. Many of the younger ones, as well as the newest recruits, eager to show off, were crouched spider-like, on the walls and ceilings of the dark room.

Kakashi relaxed. His single grey eye travelled to the Ibiki and he nodded once.

A faint air of anticipation settled over the room as Ibiki stepped forwards, with a swish of his coat.

"As most of you are aware by now," Ibiki murmured from behind his ANBU mask "two nights ago, our leader was attacked at the borders. Although the threat was effectively dealt with, his ward, Uzumaki Naruto was injured and poisoned."

The ANBU collectively tensed. Kakashi studied them all closely, lazily.

"The intruders were rogue-nin jounin level shinobi, and incredibly," Ibiki's voice turned soft; "they were pretending to be us. Konoha's ANBU. They seemed familiar with Kakashi-san's entire schedule and exact position."

"Do we have leads?" asked ANBU Ox impatiently. He was the one who carried little Naruto-chan back after the attack, and it hadn't been pretty watching the Commander so helpless, however briefly.

Ibiki nodded, "a lone prisoner. After performing detailed examinations on him and the corpses, I have discovered that the link that controlled this attack was a source hidden within Konoha," Ibiki narrowed his beetle black eyes and said flatly, "There may be a Mole among us."

A deceptive calm spread.

Several ANBU narrowed their eyes and many subtly shifted into battle stances. Slowly, the air became heavier, making it hard to even breathe. Kakashi could _taste_ the need to kill on his tongue.

Ibiki's maintained stony silence, but his hands gripped weapons and he took several steps back warily.

This incensed confrontation seemed to amuse the Commander.

"shaaa, no need to be so dramatic, everyone, "Kakashi murmured, interrupting the staring match," Ibiki-san," he tilted his head and smiled pleasantly, dissipating the tension at once, "as I've told you before, moles belong deep underground...somewhere near the _ROOTS_. You won't find any here."

Kakashi levelled the room with a gaze until everyone relaxed again.

"In light of the recent... events," Ibiki raised his voice and continued again, "Hokage-sama has ordered Kakashi-san to gather men within our department that he can trust absolutely. He wishes to brand them with a blood seal to cement their loyalty to the department-head, for obvious security reasons."

Kakashi seemed pensive and said after a significant pause, "I trust all of you equally, so I am having some difficulty..._choosing_," he lifted his head and smiled happily, "So. It's up to _you_ to decide if you're loyal to me or not."

_Oh. Dear. Kami._

"Kakashi-sempai!" Ibiki's prized apprentice objected, "this is most inappropriate. Your security is at risk. Containment is everything-"

Kakashi waved a dismissive hand, "The Hokage-sama wants me to choose _my_ men within the department. Soldiers who I think are..hmm, loyal to me," Kakashi's eye roved over them all, efficient and intense," and I am doing just that."

_He got them._

Ibiki blinked in sudden understanding and barely resisted a smirk.

The torture-expert cast a cold glance to the ANBU present; all were listening with rapt attention, their appreciation clear even through the impenetrable masks. He returned his attention to the Commander, eyes widened in admiration; Ibiki was witnessing the art of a master.

"What does this seal require?" the overwhelming figure of ANBU Eagle enquired softly. Rumours always said that he was one of Kakashi's most trusted aides.

Ibiki believed them.

"It binds a piece of my chakra in your body, preventing you from betraying me and in effect, Konoha and the Hokage-sama." Kakashi stilled carefully, and avoided looking at his audience, "Any curse seal or binding seal put on you in the past or in the future will wilt away. In other words, you are giving me sole power over your mind and no one else."

There was no reply to this. None was needed. The men were told all that they needed to know.

"For the next thirty hours, everyone is off duty. Use this time to make a decision," Kakashi said neutrally, as if he wasn't affected by it.

Ibiki was not fooled.

To the copy-ninja, all actions were carefully deliberated. Talking was one of his finest. He was an intolerably subtle smooth talker...Ibiki was sure; the main event of the meeting had only just begun.

"I will start to perform the sealing at sunrise the day after. The tokens you received contain the time when each individual needs to report where. If you have decided against getting the seal, simply do not turn up."

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to go, "Visit me, if you have queries," he paused thoughtfully, and smirked ,"and if you're calling after midnight…get porn."

A kunai came flying from the back of the room aimed straight at Kakashi's groin. Ibiki flickered and stopped it and glared at the offender.

"And what if we already decided to get it?" ANBU Lynx asked loudly, completely ignoring her superior's glare," will you just do it now and let me have three days free?"

Many masks nodded in agreement.

_Mitarashi Anko. Always eager to belong to someone._

Kakashi frowned and gave her his vaguely disappointed look, "this is serious business, captain."

Anko snorted and leapt up to the roof. The ANBU already present there scurried away, clearing the path for her, "Not serious Hatake, its _logical_...something that you should have done ages ago."

Kakashi lifted his eye to her, "Don't behave like manic kids who'd found the secret coded rings in cereal boxes. Think carefully and decide. "

ANBU Raven nodded, "I would rather have the seal now, than have my loyalty questioned later."

"The Hokage-sama thinks you are worth it," said an ANBU mask with a slim line of blue, "I think that should be good enough for us."

"You are naive," Kakashi said with sudden harshness, and the room shifted immediately on the edge.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and continued coldly, "Your ceaseless conviction that I am a good leader is severely misplaced," his single eye hardened to a glare, "I might just order everybody to kill each other. What will you do then?"

Ibiki resisted the urge to snort.

Kakashi carefully didn't mention he might end up ordering sedition or treason, subconsciously triggering the possibility among the men, and immediately making them realise that Kakashi wasn't even _thinking_ in those terms...making them comprehend that Kakashi would remain a loyal dog no matter what.

_Woah. _

_This thin little scarecrow was __**good.**_

Kakashi forced himself to settle back on one hip, seemingly relaxed, he continued calmly, "_A__ll_ the terrible rumours you heard about me were true at one point or the other. Bear that in mind before _you_ decide."

He ran a stressed hand through his white hair, "There are no wins in ANBU, no lose. There is only constant battle. And the best that we could hope for is to find someplace to make your stand from."

He paused and shifted uncomfortably, looking terribly young and exposed. Ibiki took note of everything. He waited.

"If you give me this-this seal of trust," Kakashi took a deep breath, as though he were preparing to jump off a mountain and whispered, "then I will become your place to stand."

Light crept up Kakashi's bit of visible face, filling his cold grey eye like sun on frost. He stood in front of the fiercest fighters in the land and spoke as if he were trying hard not to fall asleep and yet...Ibiki blinked in surprise, releasing he'd been completely drawn in.

An instant later, Kakashi had nodded tensely and disappeared.

Ibiki shifted his cool gaze over to the soldiers. He knew without a doubt that most of the department will report to the sealing now. He himself will. And those who won't will be subjected to his surveillance and effectively cut out.

_Ruthlessly._

He grinned.

Looks like the Third choose the perfect man for the job indeed.

.

.

The Hokage-sama looked up moments before the window slid open and a thin figure stepped inside.

Kakashi moved into the room, utterly unsurprised to see Morino Ibiki and Hyuuga Hizashi already present on either side of the Hokage.

The Third puffed on his pipe and watched Kakashi lean casually on the wall, "how did it go then?" he asked gruffly.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Discretion is central while dealing with unpredictable allies," The Third adjusted his cap, sounding weary and peevish, "this is most…unorthodox, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, "then clearly I'm unsuited for this, Hokage-sama. You will have to take over this project if it fails."

The Third gave him a long stare and nodded.

Kakashi's eye trailed over to the small blonde figure covered in the Hokage's robes, asleep on the couch, "I hope he wasn't much trouble."

The Third took a long pull, "We had tea. Naruto-kun was kind enough to help me with the paper-work. His _Shodo_ is remarkable…fine makings of a seal-master."

The Hokage and Kakashi gazed at each other.

"Scripting is an ideal way to improve hand-eye coordination, "Kakashi shrugged, just a tad bit defensive.

The Hokage-sama's eyes softened, and he said nothing.

Kakashi walked over to the couch and lifted the small body into his arms. Naruto was sound asleep and didn't even turn.

"let it be," the Sandaime said softly, when Kakashi tried to remove the Hokage's robes, "let the child bring them tomorrow. I agreed to teach him a jutsu for all his help today."

Kakashi nodded.

The Sandaime studied the report in front of him and frowned, "until you know for sure who your true allies are, I want you to maintain extreme caution, Kakashi."

"hai."

"Your ANBU guard will be around the house, Kakashi-kun," Hizashi stated, "on the outer most perimeter. For protection."

_Sharingan-no-Kakashi doesn't __**need**__ protection._

Kakashi tried to make this clear with a half lidded stare.

Hizashi stared back unimpressed, "There is little chance I am going to allow you to have your way in this matter," he said, "the _entire_ ANBU branch agrees with _me_. You may verify. "

Kakashi narrowed his eye, but Hizashi didn't even have the decency to look away and stared back flatly like a block of ice, which Kakashi is sure by now is _never_ going to melt.

The Sandaime leaned back, eyes glittering in amusement and Ibiki-san as usual was watching his every move too closely.

Kakashi was _never_ going to win against odds like this.

So he sighed delicately, "Do whatever you want."

He huffed once and considered glaring, but disregarded it as too much trouble. Instead he adjusted Naruto close and slouched further still, clearly attempting to portray wounded dignity and such.

The Sandaime chuckled, considering Kakashi with open fondness. Hizashi softened a bit.

"I'm going home," Kakashi grumbled at them and disappeared.

.

.

Ever since the attack, (which they _technically_ shouldn't know anything about) Shirunui Genma, like the crazy jonin he is, had been acting paranoid about keeping Kakashi and Naruto within his sight.

And so, Raido, knowing nothing would penetrate Genma's thick skull when he got like this had gone along just to make sure his best-friend wouldn't get into trouble with the ANBU.

But. Something was definitely fishy.

A team of guards roamed at the perimeter and all day long, various ANBU soldiers were filtering in and out, sometimes in teams or individually.

The Copy-ninja had thrown every door and window of his home wide open. He received every shinobi nonchalantly, dressed only in a long sleeved shirt and matching dark pants.

Raido watched in amazement, as a relaxed Kakashi conversed with every single ANBU, giving them a fond glance or a quiet word of reassurance, as if instinctively knowing what each of them needed to see or hear. And they flocked to him. Lingering around him and his son like moths to a flame.

Naruto-kun was in his element, serving tea and laughing, joking and showing off, enjoying the attention to his heart's content.

It was evening when Raido had finally managed to coax Genma into going home and trust the guarding business to the ANBU, who have clearly gone collectively crazy.

That was when Uchiha Itachi had appeared.

Although the young Heir was concealed on a tree branch, Genma and Raido could plainly see the agitated expression with which he was staring at Kakashi-san.

Genma turned from paranoid jonin to village pervert in a second, "I don't believe this! …_Uchiha Itachi _caught in a forbidden lust-"

Raido smacked his head, "you are a moron, Genma. ANBU have been acting weird all day…and Itachi-kun's ANBU too."

Genma made a wide-eyed, sort of offended face which lasted exactly three seconds before collapsing into a slant wicked grin, "are you getting _jealous _of your_ rival_?"

"_No!_" Raido face-palmed, waiting in dread for what was to come.

"Don't _worry_, Raido-chan. I'll make sure Kakashi picks _you_ in the end. This is just to make his life miserable for a while. You know _entertainment_. "

"You can't make-" Raido stopped, and rolled his eyes giving up. Nothing would stop Genma now.

Genma shivered in excitement, and clenched his fists in front of his chest, eyes shining gleefully, "Right! I've gotto help this kid."

Raido was alarmed now, "Kakashi-san is going to kill you into next week!"

"Who _cares_?" Genma's eyes were shining maniacally, "The kid is young and experimenting, Raido. Don't you remember what _we_-"

"Shut up!" Raido nearly shouted, "I never want to think about that again. _Ever_."

Genma grinned, and ignoring Raido's frantic gestures, he flew towards the young Uchiha heir.

"Uchiha Itachi," Genma greeted sweetly, "I never knew you to be such a romantic."

The boy raised a wary brow and managed to look casually dangerous. A prickle of warning nudged Genma but he ignored it.

"Can't keep your eyes off him, huh?" Genma whispered loudly, "One way or the other, you Uchihas _have_ to be fixated on him, huh?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed once, before he wiped out all expression from his features.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, Shiranui-san," he replied perfectly polite.

"_Please_. You were staring at that scarecrow for a solid hour," Genma purred, "come now, don't pretend."

Itachi gave him a narrow-eyed glare of judging someone and finding them stupid.

Genma rolled his eyes and Raido was beginning to look constipated.

" just for your information" Genma leaned and covered his mouth as if sharing a great secret, "... I know _most_ of Kakashi's kinks...I know secrets that'll have him following you like a puppy for _weeks_. So...if you want to _talk_..."

Itachi's eyes widened a tiny bit and he turned a faint pink.

"I know Uchihas are tad bit masochists..." Genma continued slyly, "so do you like him because he is crazy?"

Itachi stared at Genma, "_You_ are crazy."

Genma was undaunted, "Let me tell you a secret about crazy people," he slid forwards with unholy glee; "...the sex is _amazing_."

Itachi fought the furious blush that dared to creep into his pale features and tried to remember what to do with utter lunatics. All that came to mind was, Ibiki's amused voice instructing them to humour the nut-case and try not to make any sudden movements.

He had also said the same thing about dealing with a bored Kakashi.

Fortunately, before he decided to do anything further, a dark shadow materialized and loomed over them.

"Mitarashi."

"Uchiha." Anko nodded, "are you going in or out?"

"In." said Itachi and slipped away.

"We were having an _important_ discussion," Genma whined watching Itachi's back.

"I'm certain." Anko said in such a flat tone, it was impossible to deduce if she was serious or sarcastic.

Genma turned his head. He moved his senbon suggestively and ran his eyes over Anko's body, taking in her lithe form and stopping at her ANBU Lynx mask, tied to her waist.

"Long time no see, captain."

Anko ignored his comment, "please remove yourself from this property, shinobi. My Commander is off limits for three days."

Raido nodded, jumped down the tree immediately, but Genma didn't budge, "I have a message for him," he smirked.

Anko stared down at him, "if it is important, I'd be happy to deliver it."

"Ok." Genma smirked wider and stood slowly, "tell him that…I think his ANBU Lynx is flaming hot. Very _very_ sexy."

Before he even blinked, Genma found his senbon pressed at the side of his throat. Just one more little push and it would be instant paralysis.

"Don't get smart with me shinobi," Anko murmured dangerously.

Genma smirked at a stunned Raido and raised an eye-brow, signaling him not to get involved. Although he himself was very shocked, Genma was too good a ninja to actually move from it.

"I'm _already_ smart, captain," he replied lazily. Suddenly and with lightening speed, he turned and slammed Anko into the tree trunk pinning her limbs in an instant.

They were nose to nose and immobile and he smiled languidly. Then he lifted her hand, still holding his senbon, to his face and placed the thin weapon back into his mouth.

Deliberately Genma stepped back again and jumped down beside Raido, "I'll be _seeing_ you, captain," he mock-saluted her and disappeared loudly.

Inside the house, Kakashi sighed as he witnessed the entire scene unfold. He hoped to god, Genma knew what he was doing.

He'd really hate to rupture the special jounin's tendons otherwise.

"Kakashi-sempai." Itachi greeted quietly.

Kakashi turned and shoved his hands. He looked resigned, as if he had been expecting Itachi all along. For some reason, this annoyed him.

"Do you believe Shisui had planned the attack on you?" Itachi asked quietly without preamble.

Kakashi tilted his head in mild surprise. Then he smirked, "I'd be dead if that were true."

Itachi's eyes were black orbs in their intensity "then this seal…you say it is powerful enough to immobilize curse-seals. That means, mind-bending genjutsu will be impossible."

Kakashi hesitated. He nodded once, "Yes. "

Itachi's expression turned stormy, "I can blast your seal into pieces if I want."

Kakashi was relaxed enough, but he kept his eyes trained on Itachi. Wary.

"if I submit to this," Itachi murmured, "I will be betraying my clan."

Kakashi stilled, no longer looking indifferent, "no, Itachi," his eyes softened, "I understand how you feel-"

"You don't," Itachi's voice though short, was calm, and controlled, "you can't. You will not, "he turned with fluid grace, blinking blood red eyes, "not after you issued level-1 security surveillance on my clan."

Kakashi's gaze flickered, and their eyes locked, "I have to do _something_."

"I am the next clan-head. My loyalty is to my clan." Itachi surprised himself by turning deathly pale and taking several steps nearer to Kakashi, "Because it _has_ to be."

Something like approval gleamed in the mismatched eyes. It made Itachi wary at once.

Kakashi leaned on the counter, his body lax and indolent despite Itachi's proximity, despite the activated sharingan, "Loyalty as clan-head is to guide its members. As a shinobi it is to simply protect the village, "his voice turned soft, "loyalty as ANBU is to do both duties, Itachi. At the same time."

Itachi saw red. Never in his life had he experienced such rage. What did Kakashi _know_ about clan and family? What did he know about duty and commitments? About things you _do not just abandon_ for anything.

Itachi hissed, his voice ice-like" Before you go preaching loyalty to me, take a good look at your father's grandiose life. Take a good look at _your_ life Hatake Kakashi, through the Sharingan you stole from a team-mate. Is _that_ loyalty? This seal is an elaborate plan to harm my clan. You wish to ruin us through me. "

Kakashi removed his hands from his pockets casually. He shrugged, looking strained, "interesting theory. Now, get out. You've made your choice."

There was no warning, just a blur flickered forwards striking blows so fast it was taking all of Kakashi's attention just to keep the hands away.

Then Kakashi caught Itachi's fists and pulled him close, matching Itachi's heated gaze with his own steely regard.

Itachi backed up and _lunged_ again. As expected, his fist connected with air.

Kakashi had disappeared

Instinct guided Itachi to look up; Kakashi was balanced on the ceiling, lithe and camouflaged to the point of invisible. Itachi made a seal, and a dragger shot out of thin air. Kakashi dispelled the genjutsu with a loud bang.

Chakra lit up and the house was surrounded by ANBU soldiers in an instant. They enclosed around like eerie black ghosts at every open window, door or the roof. They froze when Kakashi turned at them, looking thunderous.

The next moment Kakashi had flickered behind Itachi, grabbing his shoulder and together they disappeared in a furious bang.

They appeared out of thin air, several feet above the ground in the training field. Kunai suddenly twirling in his hand Itachi turned to gut Kakashi. Even at point-blank, Kakashi ducked, using Itachi's leg to manoeuvre mid-air and suddenly they were plummeting into the dirty pond below.

The water was ice-cold, and the shock of it had Itachi swallowing a lot. It took only seconds for him to regain control, but it was enough for Kakashi to bind his arms and legs completely. His body sank again, kept over only by the thin chakra binds in Kakashi's hands.

"Is this enough then." Kakashi asked pleasantly, crouching on the water, "or do you want more."

Itachi concentrated chakra at his feet and flew up like a dolphin, aiming an infuriated stab at Kakashi's throat. Kakashi stopped it with one hand and the binds tightened painfully, now spreading out to his feet too. Itachi fell under water, and it was some seconds before Kakashi pulled him up again.

"Do you love them?" Kakashi asked his voice honestly curious.

Itachi glared, Sharingan spinning dizzily, conjuring genjutsu strong enough to burn Kakashi's _skin_ off. The binds sizzled and began sucking off his chakra. Itachi widened his eyes in alarm, just realising how correctly Kakashi had estimated him and how severely he had underestimated Kakashi.

"Do you love your clan, boy?" Kakashi repeated calmly, "Are they important to you?"

Itachi was white with fury, "Yes!"

Kakashi tilted his head, "will you die for them?"

"_Yes!_"

"Will you die for every single one of them? Even the ones plotting against your father, against you. Against this village?"

The Sharingan stilled. Itachi stilled.

"Go home. Hug your mother. Go, fuck your favourite cousin. Feast with your clan-elders tonight. At the end of it, if you think even one Uchiha is not worth dying for, Report to the sealing." Kakashi bent forwards, locking their eyes, "_I_ am willing to die for every one of my soldiers. Even you."

Itachi looked astonished.

Kakashi finally let go. He leapt back and landed gracefully, hands in his pockets again. He half turned to disappear, eyes still looking at Itachi, "This is the last time you will be this vulnerable," his expression hardened, "do you understand me?"

The boy just watched him, pale and hallow. He nodded once.

Kakashi wondered if _he_ ever looked like that, so lost while still on the path, so hopeful. So willing to hate and love, and so undecided on either.

He sighed disappeared without another sound.

.

.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Dear reader,_

_hope you liked it. next chapter is "the academy" so be prepared for narutoness :)_

_please review...they encourage me._

_P.S. the madness with Genma is dedicated to Cuzosu :) . be warned it's only going to escalate._


End file.
